


Praga: Caput Regni

by krystarka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Arts, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Prague, Slytherin Harry Potter, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: Harry Potter comincia Hogwarts normalmente, come tutti si sarebbero aspettati, solo che il ragazzo che arriva il primo settembre al binario nove e tre quarti di King’s Cross non è quello che il Mondo Magico crede di conoscere: sembra più grande dei suoi undici anni, è intelligente, riservato e pieno di segreti.Sarà compito dei suoi molti amici e compagni di Serpeverde scoprire, nel corso del tempo, chi è davvero Harry Potter, da dove viene e soprattutto cosa nasconde.
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 20





	1. Un ragazzo utile

**Author's Note:**

> Alcune note prima di iniziare, mettetevi comodi!
> 
> Innanzitutto questa è una storia molto vecchia, la prima che abbia mai pubblicato e, siccome non ha particolari problematiche che ne vieterebbero la pubblicazione su altri portali, non avevo inizialmente programmato di postarla su AO3.  
> Se ora la trovate anche su questo portale è solo grazie alla richiesta di JedaKnight27 e al fatto che immagino sia più facile, se qualcuno vuole leggerla tramite google traduttore, usare questo portale piuttosto di altri.
> 
> Ora vi racconterò una cosa su di me: ho un amore sfrenato per alcune città del mondo, tra le quali la mia preferita è Praga.  
> Da molto, molto tempo, visito Praga una o due volte ogni anno perché, se non lo faccio, comincio a provare una forte nostalgia.  
> Questa storia omaggia Praga e, infatti, gli ultimi capitoli sono stati scritti in una nevosa notte di gennaio proprio in un piccolo appartamento di Mala Strana.  
> Per tutti questi motivi ho voluto mettere, in diversi capitoli, delle note esplicative sulla città. 
> 
> Passiamo adesso a un momento di pubblicità: a suo tempo per questa storia mi ha fatto da beta reader Clothis aka [Chimerical Dragonfly](https://www.facebook.com/Chimerical.Dragonfly/)  
>   
> Ultima cosa: negli avvertimenti ho inserito violenza descrittiva ma in effetti la cosa è relativa solo ad un paio di scene e verrà segnalata prima dell'inizio dei capitoli che la contengono. 
> 
> Vi lascio con una citazione dal bellissimo ed evocativo libro “Praga Magica” di Angelo Maria Ripellino
> 
> _“Non avrà fine la fascinazione, la vita di Praga. Svaniranno in un baratro i persecutori, i monatti. Ed io forse vi ritornerò. Certo che vi ritornerò. In una bettola di Mala Strana, ombre della mia giovinezza, stappate una bottiglia di Mělník. Andrò a Praga, al cabaret Viola, a recitare i miei versi. Vi porterò i miei nipoti, i miei figli, le donne che ho amato, i miei amici, i miei genitori risorti, tutti i miei morti. Praga, non ci daremo per vinti. Fatti forza, resisti. Non ci resta altro che percorrere insieme il lunghissimo, chapliniano cammino della speranza.”_

_Gentilissima Professoressa McGranitt,_  
 _Sono Petunia Dursley, zia e tutrice di Harry Potter e vorrei farle sapere che il ragazzo sarà naturalmente iscritto a Hogwarts._  
 _Per quanto riguarda la lista delle cose necessarie, provvederemo personalmente ad accompagnare Harry per le sue compere a Diagon Alley._  
 _Sospetto che la mia cara sorella e suo marito abbiano lasciato al ragazzo qualcosa, che probabilmente si trova alla Gringott. Nel caso le sarei grata se potesse farci pervenire la sua chiave, sia per aiutarci ad affrontare le spese per i materiali scolastici, sia per lasciare Harry libero di disporre dei beni dei suoi genitori come meglio crede._  
 _Sono inoltre lieta di informarla che, non essendo stati, io e mio marito, in grado di fornire le giuste spiegazioni sul Mondo Magico, abbiamo assunto per Harry un istitutore privato che ci è stato provvidenzialmente consigliato da una nostra gentile vicina di casa e che l'ha seguito negli ultimi anni._  
 _Non siamo certi che il livello d'istruzione del ragazzo sia adeguato a quello della vostra stimata scuola, ma ci auguriamo che, se così non fosse, vorrete aiutarlo a migliorarsi._  
 _La ringraziamo e le auguriamo_  
 _Buon Lavoro_  
  
 _Petunia e Vernon Dursley_  
  
***  
  
Harry, come ogni ragazzino di undici anni, era davvero impaziente di cominciare la scuola, solo che i suoi motivi erano molto diversi da quelli degli altri bambini.  
Era andato di persona a Diagon Alley a comprare tutto il necessario per la scuola: amava girovagare per il quartiere, anche se non aveva spesso occasione di andarci. Le compere erano state davvero divertenti, soprattutto la bacchetta e la meravigliosa storia che l'eccentrico Signor Ollivander gli aveva raccontato!  
Fu dura per lui aspettare un altro mese prima di poter finalmente mettere piede a scuola.  
Il suo baule era pronto praticamente da inizio agosto e l'estate gli era sembrata infinita.  
Aveva volato spesso sulla sua Nimbus 2000 per ammazzare la noia e si era dispiaciuto moltissimo quando aveva scoperto che non avrebbe potuto portarla con sé.  
Anche la lista degli animali consentiti a scuola era stata una grossa delusione: lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di portare un gatto o un rospo. Il gufo sarebbe potuto essere utile ma non era certo un animale che lui amasse molto. Si consolò pensando a quello che avrebbe potuto trovare a Hogwarts.  
L'idea di conoscere altri ragazzi, maghi come lui, lo entusiasmava non poco.  
Certo, di maghi ne conosceva molti, ma nessuno della sua età e non aveva davvero idea di cosa aspettarsi: sarebbero stati simpatici? Divertenti? Che tipo di giochi avrebbe potuto fare con loro?  
Alla fine, giorno dopo giorno, il primo settembre arrivò.  
  
***  
  
Harry attraversò la stazione di King Cross spingendo il suo pesante baule sul carrello dei bagagli, fino alla barriera divisoria tra i binari nove e dieci. Osservò il muro con sguardo critico e fece per avviarsi con passo sostenuto quando un carrello dietro di lui arrivò a velocità folle mentre il suo conducente gridava un ‘Pistaaaa!’ pieno di enfasi.  
Harry corrugò la fronte e poi scosse la testa. Evidentemente alcuni dei suoi futuri compagni erano piuttosto esuberanti. Si guardò intorno e vide che il corridore aveva altri fratelli intenti a passare la barriera. Aspettò pazientemente e, quando furono scomparsi tutti, attraversò anche lui.  
La locomotiva rossa era esattamente come se l'era aspettata ma il binario affollato lo lasciò perplesso. Quasi tutti i ragazzi erano accompagnati dai loro parenti e questo gli sembrò davvero strano. Vide alcuni bambini, davvero piccoli, piangere tra le braccia dei genitori. Possibile che fossero i suoi futuri compagni del primo anno? Si guardò intorno confuso e osservò meglio i ragazzi sul binario. Sospirò appena e scosse la testa, prima di afferrare il suo baule e trascinarlo sul treno.  
Trovò uno scompartimento vuoto e si accomodò, osservando ancora fuori dal finestrino quella folla variopinta.  
Possibile che questi ragazzi fossero così insicuri da doversi far accompagnare fino alla stazione? O forse erano i loro genitori a essere troppo protettivi?  
Le sue elucubrazioni furono interrotte dalla porta che si apriva. Si voltò appena e vide tre bambini entrare e accomodarsi. Uno aveva capelli di un biondo quasi bianco mentre gli altri due avevano tratti molto sgraziati.  
Una volta che ebbero finito di sistemare il loro bagaglio, il ragazzino biondo lo osservò con sospetto per un attimo e poi decise di ignorarlo mettendosi a chiacchierare con gli amici.  
Harry ascoltò le loro futili discussioni e si annoiò quasi subito. Davvero i suoi compagni erano così vacui e infantili? Prese il libro che stava leggendo, ‘Storia di Hogwarts’, e riprese da dove si era interrotto.  
A metà del viaggio una ragazzina dai capelli crespi entrò nello scomparto e chiese se qualcuno avesse visto un rospo.  
I suoi compagni di viaggio la guardarono con occhio critico e alla fine il biondo rispose di no.  
Anche Harry scosse la testa e cercò di tornare alla lettura ma la ragazzina lo interruppe nuovamente:  
"Ho letto quel libro e non vedo l'ora di arrivare a Hogwarts! E' davvero come dicono? C'è davvero un soffitto che rispecchia il cielo esterno e tutto il resto?"  
Harry la osservò interdetto per un attimo:  
"Immagino di sì." Rispose laconico.  
La ragazza aggrottò la fronte:  
"Scu... scusa, ti sei trasferito da un'altra scuola?"  
Harry sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, vagamente infastidito:  
"No ma sono del primo anno, quindi non so come sia Hogwarts. Mai vista."  
Lei lo soppesò e lui si accorse che anche gli altri ragazzi che si erano seduti nel suo scomparto adesso lo stavano osservando. Lui fece spaziare uno sguardo su di loro:  
"Ci sono dei problemi?" Chiese forse con tono un po' troppo duro, che fece arrossire la ragazzina.  
"No, scusa, sembravi più grande. Pensavo fossi del quarto o quinto anno!"  
Il ragazzo biondo sembrò commentare qualcosa sottovoce verso gli altri ma non aggiunse niente.  
Harry spianò la faccia in un blando sorriso:  
"Evidentemente no." Disse e poi si rimise a leggere.  
  
***  
  
Lo smistamento fu una faccenda piuttosto movimentata.  
Al nome di Harry si alzarono molte teste e molti occhi si fissarono su di lui.  
Già era strano vederlo in mezzo agli altri ragazzini, poiché era il più alto e sembrava decisamente più grande, se poi ci si aggiungeva la curiosità di conoscere il volto di Harry Potter, non faceva stupore che tutti si fossero immediatamente zittiti, in attesa del suo smistamento.  
Il Cappello Parlante lo smistò a Serpeverde.  
La Sala Grande esplose in fischi e urla da una parte e in titubanti applausi dall'altra.  
Ci volle un po' ma alla fine il frastuono si placò.  
Harry sorrise incoraggiante ai suoi nuovi compagni mentre si avvicinava al tavolo bardato di verde e argento.  
Aveva trovato posto in una parte della tavolata che era stata riservata ai bambini del primo anno, ma era evidente quanto fosse fuori posto.  
Il ragazzo biondo platino, che aveva visto sul treno, era seduto davanti a lui. Gli fece un ghigno malvagio e poi chiese:  
"Quindi? Abbiamo una celebrità al nostro tavolo?"  
Harry lo scrutò con attenzione:  
"Mmh... intendi me o parli di te stesso? Del grande e famosissimo Draco Malfoy, unico erede del casato Malfoy?" Chiese con tono ironico.  
Il bambino accusò il colpo ma non si diede per vinto:  
"Ci conosciamo?"  
"Potrei sbagliare ma siamo qualcosa come secondi cugini, mia nonna, Dorea Black, era la sorella del tuo bisnonno." Rispose laconico il ragazzo. "Comunque no, non ci conosciamo."  
Dall'altra parte del tavolo un ragazzo più grande prese la parola:  
"Bravo il piccolo Potter a ricordare a tutti che discende da purosangue, ma di tua madre che ci dici, Potter?"  
Harry girò su di lui uno sguardo vuoto:  
"Nata babbana. E' morta. C'è altro che vuoi sapere?"  
Intervenne una ragazza forse del quinto o sesto anno:  
"Sì che c'è altro. Tutti vorremmo sapere cosa ci fai qui con noi, Potter."  
Harry alzò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo:  
"Immagino che nell'immediato futuro mangerò, qui con voi, poi dormirò, con voi, e da domani studierò, con voi. Se t'infastidisce, ignorami. Vivremo meglio entrambi." Il tono era piatto e subito dopo il ragazzo si concentrò sul suo piatto e ignorò il resto dei commensali, facendo deliberatamente finta di non sentirli anche quando lo chiamarono esplicitamente.  
  
***  
  
I primi giorni di lezione Harry fece inarcare più di un sopracciglio.  
Sembrava conoscere la scuola da sempre e non si perse nemmeno una volta, e già questo da solo sarebbe bastato ad attirare la curiosità dei compagni su di lui, ma inoltre sembrava che nulla potesse stupirlo o preoccuparlo, né la trasformazione Animagus della professoressa McGranitt né le cupe occhiate che il Professor Piton gli aveva scoccato quando aveva correttamente risposto a tutte le sue difficili domane.  
Era tranquillo e diligente e i suoi compagni, sebbene non stessero legando con lui, si limitavano a lanciargli sguardi sospettosi e a evitarlo con un certo disprezzo, per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Harry non sembrava cercare compagnia e, sebbene fosse educato con tutti, non parlava con nessuno.  
Un paio di volte i suoi compagni avevano provato a conversare con lui ma con scarso entusiasmo da ambo le parti.  
Harry passava i pomeriggi a studiare in biblioteca piuttosto che nella Sala Comune della sua Casa, proprio per evitare che qualcuno lo disturbasse.  
Tendeva anche a sedersi piuttosto vicino al banco della bibliotecaria, in modo che anche il più basso sussurro, a lui rivolto, fosse redarguito da un bisbetico ‘Silenzio!’ da parte di Madama Pince.  
Fu lì che, con suo grande stupore, si ritrovò Terence Higgs seduto davanti a lui e sorridente.  
Il ragazzo frequentava il sesto anno ed era il Cercatore della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde, cosa che lo rendeva piuttosto popolare.  
Harry si limitò a fissarlo per un attimo prima di chiedere educatamente:  
"Posso aiutarti?"  
Higgs stava osservando curioso il testo di Harry e commentò:  
"Ho chiesto a Madama Pince, laggiù, se potevo avere uno dei libri integrativi del mio corso di Incantesimi e lei mi ha detto che era già in lettura... mi ha detto che lo avevi preso tu. Non è un po' strano che uno del primo anno stia leggendo un libro del sesto? Scommetto che tu non capisci nemmeno di cosa parla ed io ne avrei davvero bisogno, quindi saresti così gentile da darmelo?"  
Harry gli elargì un sorriso, chiuse il libro e glielo porse.  
"Non vorrei mai disturbare i tuoi studi, tieni." Poi aggiunse un laconico: "Comunque io l'ho già finito e non mi è sembrato nemmeno molto interessante. L'ho preso solo per rivedere un dettaglio sugli incantesimi di memoria."  
Higgs afferrò il libro e gli lanciò uno sguardo ironico.  
"Potter, potrai anche essere famoso ma accetta un consiglio: fai meno il buffone o qualcuno davvero potrebbe aversene a male." Così dicendo si alzò e se ne andò con il libro.  
Harry sorrise appena e lo guardò uscire, mise via gli altri libri e lasciò il suo posto al tavolo.  
Higgs si stava pavoneggiando nel corridoio davanti alla biblioteca con una Corvonero del quinto o sesto anno e Harry non resistette alla tentazione.  
Si fece silenziosamente scivolare in mano la bacchetta, che teneva nella manica, e lanciò un veloce incantesimo.  
La ragazza parve dimenticarsi immediatamente di Higgs e si girò di colpo verso di lui, tubando come un piccione.  
"Oh, ma tu sei Potter!" Disse in uno squittio ammirato.  
Harry le sorrise e rispose:  
"Già. Direi di sì. Ti va di fare un giro con me?"  
La ragazza lo prese subito sottobraccio. Erano alti uguali.  
Harry fece per allontanarsi ma non prima di aver lanciato un rapido sguardo verso Higgs e avergli sillabato:  
"Pagina 502. Io se fossi in te farei un ripasso!"  
  
***  
  
Higgs non era il solo ad avere dei dubbi sulle conoscenze di Harry. Fu presto chiaro a tutti che Potter era davvero molto portato per la magia. I semplici incantesimi che provò in classe gli riuscirono perfettamente e conosceva sempre tutte le risposte alle domande che gli erano poste, anche a quelle più complesse.  
Fu la professoressa McGranitt, verso i primi giorni di ottobre, la prima a fermare Harry, dopo una lezione, per chiedergli:  
"Potter spiegami per bene: conosci già tutte le nozioni del primo anno?"  
Harry si morse appena un labbro, vagamente a disagio.  
"Non saprei professoressa, forse non proprio tutte."  
La donna parve incuriosita:  
"E puoi spiegarmi com'è possibile?"  
"Professoressa... i miei zii... loro sono babbani e non sapevano bene come fare con me, quindi mi hanno trovato un istitutore privato, non sapendo di preciso se la scuola babbana sarebbe stata sufficiente per la mia educazione... questo loro zelo potrebbe avermi avvantaggiato un po' rispetto agli altri, credo."  
La donna assottigliò gli occhi e chiese:  
"Potter, esattamente quanto avvantaggiato?"  
"Fo... forse di tre o quattro anni... non conosco il programma e non lo so di preciso." Harry era avvampato d'imbarazzo.  
La donna si sporse verso di lui che era ancora in piedi davanti alla cattedra.  
"Siediti e prendi un biscotto." Disse lentamente.  
Harry eseguì e afferrò un grosso dolcetto con gocce di cioccolato dal barattolo che gli era stato porto.  
La donna lo osservò con interesse per qualche istante, senza dire niente.  
"Ora, immagino che questo rende le tue lezioni piuttosto noiose."  
Harry deglutì il dolcetto, si pulì alcune briciole dal vestito e rispose con tono neutro:  
"Un po', forse." Poi aggiunse rapidamente: "Ma non è un problema! Dopo le lezioni vado in biblioteca e lì ci sono davvero tante cose interessanti!"  
La donna sorrise benevola:  
"Senti Potter, non posso prometterti niente ma parlerò con i miei colleghi e vedremo se farti passare qualche classe avanti, ti andrebbe?"  
Gli occhi di Harry scintillarono di gioia:  
"Oh sì! Mi piacerebbe molto!"  
"Va bene. Vedremo cosa si può fare."  
  
***  
  
I professori discussero a lungo il caso di Harry e, nel giro di un paio di settimane, le lezioni del ragazzo furono riviste e lui cominciò a frequentare i corsi del terzo anno.  
Da subito fu chiaro che era comunque preparatissimo e che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente frequentare anche lezioni più avanzate. I professori però pensarono che non fosse davvero il caso di metterlo con studenti troppo più grandi di lui e lasciarono le cose così.  
A parte il cambio di classi, nient'altro mutò nella routine di Harry, che continuava a non avere amici e a studiare sodo in biblioteca.  
Presto si accorse che il tavolo dietro al suo era spesso occupato da Higgs e da alcuni altri Serpeverde.  
Gli altri erano Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley e Kain Montague. Erano tutti del terzo anno e facevano tutti parte della squadra di Quidditch; per diverso tempo i ragazzi confabularono tra loro lanciandogli sguardi strani.  
Più volte, durante la giornata, passarono davanti al suo tavolo gettando occhiate curiose ai suoi libri.  
Harry avrebbe voluto sorridere ma rimase impassibile.  
Dopo un po' chiuse i libri e si mise a scrivere alcune lettere.  
Quando udì i ragazzi alzarsi, Harry continuò il suo lavoro, senza fermarsi nemmeno quando li sentì sedersi davanti a lui.  
Finì di scrivere una frase, appoggiò la penna e li guardò interrogativo.  
Montague gli sottrasse il foglio con un ghigno:  
"A chi scrive il piccolo Potter? Alla sua fidanzatina babbana?" Il ragazzo buttò un'occhiata al foglio, perplesso.  
"In che cazzo di lingua è scritto, Potter?"  
Harry rimase immobile, come se la cosa non gli desse minimamente fastidio.  
"Ceco."  
Higgs gettò uno sguardo alla pergamena e chiese in tono calmo, facendo segno a Montague di restituire il foglio:  
"E a chi scrivi in ceco, Potter?"  
Harry lo osservò inespressivo.  
"Amici."  
"Hai degli amici da quelle parti?"  
"Ho molti amici in molti posti. Lo trovi strano?" Adesso nella sua voce c'era una nota stonata.  
Higgs spianò il foglio che Montague aveva restituito.  
"Sì, lo trovo strano. Non sembri il tipo che sa farsi degli amici, Potter."  
Harry si appoggiò indietro contro lo schienale:  
"Be', evidentemente ti sbagli."  
Pucey lo stava osservando intensamente e gli fece un piccolo sorriso che non sembrava troppo ostile.  
"Forse noi non siamo stati... abbastanza amichevoli nei tuoi confronti ma cerca di capire, è piuttosto strano averti a Serpeverde." Harry spostò la sua attenzione su di lui.  
"Se foste stati troppo amichevoli, vi avrei comunque ignorato. Odio le persone che fanno le simpatiche."  
La voce era sempre piatta e non dava nessun appiglio per continuare la conversazione ma Bletchley si sforzò ugualmente:  
"Allora Potter, a parte studiare che cosa tu piace? Sai volare?"  
"A tutti piace il Quidditch. Anche a me." Niente, ancora nessun sentimento nella voce.  
Higgs guardò i compagni e poi domandò:  
"Ti va di venire al campo con noi? Abbiamo allenamento tra mezz'ora e, se vuoi, puoi volare un po'."  
Montague sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso, e aggiunse feroce:  
"Se non ci stai tra i piedi, ovviamente."  
Harry ci pensò per un momento poi cominciò a raccogliere i libri:  
"Va bene."  
  
***  
  
Durante la strada, fino al campo da Quidditch, Harry non parlò mai e gli altri si misero a discutere sulle tattiche da provare, lanciandogli solo qualche sguardo sporadico.  
Al campo Higgs gli porse una delle scope della scuola e gli disse che poteva usarla mentre loro ripassavano alcune cose con gli altri membri della squadra, che li avevano appena raggiunti.  
Harry appoggiò la borsa dei libri e prese la scopa con un semplice gesto della testa.  
I ragazzi si distrassero forse per un attimo e Potter era già in aria.  
Stava portando alla velocità massima la scopa che, sebbene non fosse un bolide, sembrava filare piuttosto bene. Fece alcune evoluzioni intorno agli anelli, passando a volo radente prima di salire in alto e poi scendere in picchiata verticale.  
Higgs e Pucey stavano già correndo verso il punto in cui, credevano, si sarebbe schiantato, ma Harry fermò di colpo la scopa a circa un metro da terra e scese lentamente.  
Quando i compagni arrivarono, trafelati, lui aveva gli occhi lucidi per l'aria fredda, il volto arrossato e i capelli più spettinati del solito.  
"Grazie." Disse porgendo la scopa a Higgs "Se non disturbo, assisterei volentieri agli allenamenti. Potrei mettermi sulle gradinate laggiù. Non voglio starvi nei piedi mentre vi allenate." L'ultima frase fu accompagnata da un mezzo sorriso alla volta di Montague.  
Higgs e Pucey avevano la faccia stravolta per lo spavento e anche gli altri sembravano piuttosto interdetti, ma alla fine Terence annuì.  
"Se vuoi restare, non c'è nessun problema."  
Harry si sedette sulle gradinate e seguì tutto l'allenamento.  
Al ritorno in Sala Grande, per cena, Higgs fece segno a Harry di sedersi con loro. Potter annuì e li seguì.  
"Allora Potter, voli davvero bene! Chi ti ha insegnato?" Chiese Bletchley che, tra tutti, sembrava il più loquace.  
"Non so. Nessuno, credo. Mi piace volare, ogni tanto." Poi girò uno sguardo sorpreso intorno a sé: "Come mai Derrik, Bole e Flint non siedono con voi?" Chiese riferendosi agli altri membri della squadra di Quidditch.  
Higgs sbuffò e Pucey rise mentre rispondeva:  
"Loro sono... diciamo che non sono particolarmente divertenti. Bravi in campo ma..." Il ragazzo scrollò appena le spalle e Harry annuì senza aggiungere altro.  
La conversazione languì di nuovo e Miles riprovò ad animarla:  
"Allora, ti piacerebbe far parte della squadra, il prossimo anno?"  
Harry lo osservo appena:  
"No, non credo. Mi piace il Quidditch ma preferisco guardarlo."  
Qualunque cosa avessero in mente i quattro Serpeverde, Potter non stava certo cercando di renderglielo facile e Higgs cominciò a spazientirsi:  
"Senti Potter, se non ti va di stare qui con noi, puoi dirlo e basta. Stiamo cercando di fare amicizia con te ma tu ti stai dimostrando... simpatico esattamente come Flint."  
Harry lo fissò serio e poi rispose:  
"Mi sembrava foste tutti d'accordo nell'evitarmi e ignorarmi, fin dal primo giorno di scuola. Vi sembra così strano che io possa non reagire benissimo a questo vostro cambio di atteggiamento? E poi, tanto per essere chiari, che cos'è cambiato?"  
Harry aveva appena finito di parlare che Higgs intervenne in modo duro:  
"E' cambiato che sei il migliore della scuola in tutte le materie e, per quello che ho visto, avrebbero potuto tranquillamente metterti anche al sesto anno o, per quello che ne so io, anche al settimo. Merlino! Forse nemmeno hai bisogno di stare qui a scuola! Gli altri possono continuare a odiarti perché è quello che gli hanno detto di fare i loro genitori, o per quello che credono di sapere di te, ma io e i ragazzi, qui, abbiamo pensato che era il caso di verificare che tipo fossi davvero, prima di ignorarti e basta. Ci sei sembrato... un tipo utile..." Disse con voce di ferro.  
Harry osservò Terence dritto negli occhi, quasi volesse leggere i suoi pensieri.  
"Utile dici? Non suona male. Mi piace ritenermi una persona ‘utile’."  
Higgs inarcò un sopracciglio ma non replicò e la conversazione si arenò di nuovo.  
Pucey fece un altro tentativo, giusto per parlare, senza davvero aspettarsi una risposta:  
"Allora, a chi scrivevi oggi, se si può sapere?"  
Harry sorrise, un vero sorriso che sembrava irradiare una nuova simpatia, come se qualcosa gli avesse improvvisamente fatto cambiare atteggiamento:  
"A degli amici che stanno a Praga. Immagino che li vedrò per le vacanze di Natale, se riesco."  
Montague sembrava vagamente sorpreso:  
"Hai davvero degli amici a Praga? E come mai?"  
"Sono stato... in vacanza lì, per qualche tempo."  
Kain sembrava interessato:  
"E dove studiano? A Durmstrang?"  
Harry rise forte, sorprendendoli tutti:  
"NO! No, certo che no! Loro... sono più grandi."  
I Serpeverde al tavolo si scambiarono sguardi strani e alla fine Higgs chiese:  
"Tu frequenti spesso... gente più grande?"  
Harry lanciò una rapida occhiata ai dintorni, prima di rispondere:  
"Non ho mai conosciuto maghi e streghe della mia età, così mi sono fatto qualche amico dove ho potuto."  
Miles sembrava l'unico a non aver preso troppo male la risposta e anzi, pareva incuriosito:  
"Senti, che tipi sono i tuoi amici?"  
Harry rise di nuovo e gli altri ragazzi trovarono il suo comportamento leggermente spiazzante. Un attimo prima riuscivano sì e no a fargli dire due parole e adesso non la smetteva più di ridere.  
"Oh, loro sono fantastici!"  
Adrian intervenne:  
"E li andrai a trovare a Natale? Intendevi... a Praga?"  
Harry ci pensò un attimo prima di rispondere:  
"Vedremo. Non ne sono ancora sicuro."  
Pucey non parve soddisfatto della risposta:  
"E cosa gli scrivevi? Insomma, non è che succedano cose interessanti, qui a scuola!"  
Harry fece una faccia strana che gli altri non seppero interpretare:  
"Oh, gli ho scritto molte cose! Davvero tante." Di nuovo però Harry lasciò cadere la frase, evidentemente non interessato a spiegare altro.  
La cena era quasi finita e tutti si alzarono per rientrare nella Sala Comune.  
  
  
  



	2. Nuovi amici

Nei giorni successivi Harry fu visto spesso con i ragazzi della squadra di Quidditch e imparò a conoscerli un po' meglio.  
Erano tutti figli di purosangue ma nessuna delle loro famiglie sembrava essere troppo ben introdotta e Harry si accorse piuttosto in fretta che, sebbene fossero tutti molto noti in quanto membri della squadra di Quidditch, il resto dei Serpeverde non li degnava di più di un'occhiata e di qualche battuta.  
A Serpeverde i legami tra le famiglie erano tenuti in grande considerazione ed evidentemente questo sfavoriva i suoi nuovi amici.  
  
Terence Higgs era, di fatto, a capo del loro piccolo gruppo, un po' perché era più grande e un po' perché era davvero popolare tra le ragazze della scuola, tanto che ne aveva sempre qualcuna alle calcagna. Suo padre era un dipendente di basso livello del Ministero e sua madre lavorava al San Mungo.  
Molte antiche casate erano così ricche che aborrivano anche solo l'idea di frequentare qualcuno che dovesse lavorare per vivere.  
Terence era biondo e alto e piuttosto massiccio, per un cercatore, ma non aveva l'ambizione di continuare con il Quidditch, anzi, diceva a tutti che sarebbe stato il suo ultimo anno in squadra perché per il settimo anno avrebbe preferito concentrarsi sui MAGO per riuscire a prendere il massimo dei voti.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto dopo ma sua madre sperava che diventasse un medimago, come lei. Lui non ne sembrava troppo entusiasta ma non aveva mai nemmeno parlato di altre possibilità.  
  
Adrian Pucey era moro, con capelli non meno spettinati di quelli di Harry e la sua famiglia viveva in Cornovaglia, in una zona piuttosto isolata. Sua madre era morta quando lui era bambino e di conseguenza viveva con il padre e la zia. Aveva un fratello maggiore che aveva già finito la scuola e che si era trasferito in Francia. Non lo vedeva mai ma si scrivevano spesso, anche solo per raccontarsi gli ultimi avvenimenti. La sua famiglia parlava sempre di una vacanza in Francia per andarlo a trovare ma poi, per un motivo o per l'altro, non partivano mai. I Pucey avevano diversi possedimenti ma non potevano certo dirsi ricchi e Adrian sosteneva che casa loro era perennemente da risistemare.  
  
Kain Montague era davvero grosso, per la sua età, e prometteva di crescere ancora. Suo padre era talmente alto che in molti si chiedevano se avesse sangue di gigante, anche se in realtà Kain spergiurava che non fosse assolutamente vero. Viste queste voci, però, la sua famiglia era sempre stata piuttosto osteggiata e quindi l'unico posto di lavoro decente, che il padre di Kain era riuscito a trovare, era in America. Lui e sua madre avrebbero voluto trasferirsi per restargli vicini, ma il padre aveva insistito che Kain frequentasse Hogwarts e non una qualunque ‘scuola yankee senza storia’. Il ragazzo però garantiva che avrebbe lasciato il paese appena presi i MAGO e che nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
  
Miles Bletchley era una sagoma, sempre pronto allo scherzo e curioso di tutto. In realtà, a quanto aveva capito Harry, tutta la sua famiglia era così: suo padre e le sue due sorelle maggiori facevano parte del comitato internazionale per l'organizzazione degli eventi magici e prendevano tutti la vita come se fosse una grande festa. Miles era organizzato e preciso in tutto, preparava tabelle per ogni cosa e poi, quando era il momento di divertirsi, mandava all'aria i progetti precedenti e seguiva l'onda. Sua madre lavorava per la Gazzetta del Profeta ma, come diceva Miles, solo per essere sempre informata su tutti i nuovi pettegolezzi, più che per reale necessità.  
  
Harry stava cominciando ad apprezzarli davvero e la cosa che preferiva era proprio che fossero tutti ragazzi fuori dal coro rispetto agli altri Serpeverde. Amava il fatto che avessero deciso di volerlo conoscere, prima di giudicarlo, e gli piaceva ancora di più il fatto che avessero pensato a lui in termini di utilità.  
Harry non sopportava le persone troppo emotive o quelle che agivano per indefesso ottimismo e altruisticamente. Per sua esperienza, nove volte su dieci, erano proprio il genere di persone che avrebbero potuto fare seri danni.  
  
***  
  
L'ultimo finesettimana di ottobre era prevista la prima visita a Hogsmeade e Harry si stupì molto di trovare in biblioteca Terence.  
"Non sei fuori con gli altri?" Gli chiese quando lo vide entrare.  
"Potrà sembrare strano a uno del primo anno ma Hogsmeade non è più così divertente per me... e inoltre sono indietro con i compiti e non siamo tutti geni come te." Disse un po' scorbutico.  
Harry aspettò che si fosse seduto.  
"Che cosa devi studiare?"  
Higgs tirò fuori il libro di difesa e, con gesto teatrale, se lo sbatté contro la testa.  
"Odio Raptor. E' un'idiota e un pallone gonfiato. Crede che aver fatto un giro dell'Europa alla ricerca di creature oscure lo renda una specie di eroe, invece è solo un imbecille. Questo non toglie che, comunque, io faccia schifo in Difesa."  
Harry lo guardò strano.  
"Dai, metti via quel libro. La scuola è quasi deserta: troviamoci un'aula vuota e vediamo se posso aiutarti."  
Terence alzò gli occhi, perfettamente azzurri, su di lui.  
"Senti Harry, lo so che sei bravo ma io sono al sesto anno e dubito davvero..."  
Potter lo zittì:  
"Higgs, non fare lo stronzo. Sono o non sono il fottuto bastardo-che-è-sopravvissuto?" Disse Harry sollevandosi i capelli per mostrare la cicatrice.  
Terence quasi sussultò. Potter di solito evitava accuratamente di menzionare la cosa e nessuno di loro aveva mai chiesto niente, immaginando che, in ogni caso, non potesse ricordarsene.  
Harry continuò come se niente fosse:  
"Ora, credi davvero che possa esserci qualcuno migliore di me, per aiutarti in Difesa?"  
Higgs strinse gli occhi  
"Anche se fosse vero, perché lo faresti? Perché mi aiuteresti?"  
"Perché è domenica, non ho di meglio da fare e, per dirla tutta, questa scuola è una noia mortale. Avanti dimmi: su cosa hai difficoltà?"  
Terence lo guardò sconsolato:  
"Su tutto! I miei Schiantesimi fanno schifo, non riesco a tenere uno scudo per più di un minuto e il solo pensiero di provare un Patronus è pura fantasia!"  
"Dai, andiamo via da qui e vediamo se sei messo male come dici."  
  
***  
  
La classe era vuota e silenziosa e il sole del primo pomeriggio la illuminava di luce calda.  
"Fammi vedere uno scudo, non ci credo che tu sia così scarso!"  
Terence eseguì. Lo scudo era debole e tremolante ma sembrava potesse reggere almeno un attacco. Harry tentò un incantesimo non troppo potente e lo scudo cadde miseramente.  
La mano di Higgs tremò in maniera incontrollata.  
"Perché lo hai lasciato cadere? A che cosa ti serve un incantesimo scudo se, quando qualcuno cerca di colpirti, tu lo interrompi?"  
Il ragazzo arrossì:  
"Tu... ecco, mi hai preso di sorpresa. Lo sospettavo che fossi bravo ma... quello era un incantesimo non verbale e... Merlino... Potter! Tu hai undici anni!"  
Harry si avvicinò a passi lenti al compagno e si sedette sul banco di fianco a lui. Gli afferrò la mano e gli fece cambiare leggermente la presa sulla bacchetta:  
"Non stringere. Così, meglio. Riprova. Io ti lancerò un incantesimo semplice, diciamo una Fattura Languelingua, va bene? La pronuncerò, in modo che tu sappia esattamente cosa sto facendo. Tu cerca solo di tenere il polso fermo e le dita non troppo rigide."  
  
***  
  
Provarono e riprovarono per circa un'ora e, finalmente, Higgs ebbe una grossa soddisfazione:  
"Merlino Harry! Quello era uno Schiantesimo ed io l'ho parato! Ce l'ho fatta davvero!"  
Harry sorrise e lo guardò sornione:  
"Non ti eccitare Higgs, fai ancora schifo in tutto il resto. Avanti, che cosa vuoi provare adesso?"  
Terence osservò Harry con un misto di stupore e gratitudine:  
"Non lo so. Tu che cosa suggerisci?"  
Harry lo guardò di sbieco:  
"Vada per un Patronus. Non sei mai riuscito a evocarne nemmeno uno incorporeo?"  
"Qualcosa... più che altro nebbia."  
Harry grugnì appena:  
"Va bene, qual è il tuo pensiero felice?"  
"Di solito penso al Quidditch."  
Harry fece una smorfia:  
"Senti, non è proprio che tu abbia deciso di votare la tua vita allo sport, quindi immagino che non sia abbastanza importante. Una ragazza magari? Ce ne sarà una che t'interessa tra tutte quelle che ti tiri dietro!"  
Higgs lo guardò male:  
"No che non c'è. Sono un branco di oche, nel caso tu non te ne sia accorto."  
Harry alzò le mani in segno di resa:  
"Tranquillo, va bene lo stesso. Dai, fammi vedere come vai."  
Terence provò per un'altra ora ma non concluse niente di buono, un po' di nebbia argento e niente di più.  
Harry lo osservò interdetto, da un angolo della stanza poi, quando il compagno sbuffò di frustrazione, gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano che teneva la bacchetta.  
"Adesso basta, sei stanco e per oggi non credo che combinerai niente." Poi, di scatto, Harry lo spinse contro la parete, bloccandolo.  
Terence non fece nemmeno in tempo a capire cosa stesse succedendo e che si ritrovò il corpo di Potter spinto contro il suo e le labbra del ragazzo sulla bocca.  
Ci mise un attimo a comprendere ma poi chiuse gli occhi e rispose al bacio. Harry gli lasciò il polso che stava ancora tenendo e Terence gli passò la mano dietro la schiena, per premerselo ancora più vicino.  
Il bacio fu profondo e leggermente violento ma dopo un attimo Harry si scostò di colpo.  
"Prova a pensare a questo, la prossima volta." Gli disse con uno sguardo malizioso prima di girarsi e andarsene, lasciando Higgs ancora addossato alla parete.  
  
***  
  
"Tu e Terence avete litigato?" Chiese candidamente Miles alcuni giorni dopo.  
Harry sollevò appena lo sguardo dall'ultimo numero della Gazzetta del Profeta:  
"No, non mi pare."  
"Ma se ti evita come se fossi un vermicolo!"  
Harry aggrottò la fronte:  
"Non ti preoccupare, credo sia solo un po' geloso perché sono più bravo di lui negli incantesimi di difesa. Piuttosto, che cosa facciamo per Halloween?"  
Adrian e Kain arrivarono in quel momento:  
"Avete detto Halloween? Sarebbe bello organizzare qualcosa di divertente!" Sorrise Adrian.  
"Di solito che cosa fate?" Chiese Harry curioso.  
"Niente di che, c'è un grande banchetto in Sala Grande, con pipistrelli veri e zucche giganti, ma poco altro." Rispose Miles un po' demoralizzato.  
"Sarebbe bello organizzare qualche scherzo davvero sorprendente." Aggiunse Kain con uno sguardo cattivo negli occhi.  
Harry si mise a mordicchiare la piuma con la quale stava scrivendo:  
"Ai danni di chi?" Chiese concentrato.  
Adrian si buttò sulla sedia di fianco alla sua:  
"Per me non fa differenza. Vanno bene tutti, presenti esclusi."  
Harry ci pensò un attimo:  
"Solo io penso che il nostro amato Capo Casa meriterebbe uno scherzo?" Chiese innocentemente.  
Gli altri tre si girarono a guardarlo e poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
Kain, tra le risate, riuscì a rispondere:  
"Sì, Harry, solo tu! Adora tutti i Serpeverde e tu sei proprio l'unica eccezione!"  
Potter sbuffò:  
"Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Allora diciamo che lo scherzo lo potremmo fare a tutti, non a una persona in particolare."  
Tutti si dissero d'accordo e Kain aggiunse:  
"Dovrebbe essere qualcosa di realmente spaventoso... non la solita roba."  
Harry fece una faccia astuta:  
"Io un'idea ce l'avrei..."  
  
***  
  
Quel pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni, Harry non andò in biblioteca ma tornò nella Sala Comune. Era vero che Terence lo stava evitando e la cosa lo infastidiva parecchio.  
Higgs non era lì e Harry decise di controllare nella sua camera. Bussò un paio di volte e Terence venne ad aprire ma, quando lo vide, non sembrò particolarmente felice:  
"Ah, sei tu."  
"Quanto entusiasmo!" Esclamò Harry spingendolo da parte ed entrando nella stanza. Si guardò in giro e si buttò sul letto senza aspettare nessun invito, poi guardò Terence che lo stava osservando con una faccia da funerale.  
"Basta Terry! Non puoi tenermi il broncio come un fottuto bambino." Esordì Harry mettendosi comodo.  
Higgs abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento:  
"Potter, è davvero meglio se te ne vai." Disse quasi in un sussurro.  
"Non mi va. Non finché non mi spieghi che problema hai."  
Terence alzò su di lui occhi rabbiosi e dopo un attimo di silenzio, in cui Harry cercò di assumere una posa piuttosto provocante, il ragazzo scattò:  
"Che problema ho io? Che problema hai tu! Mi hai baciato! Hai undici anni, Merlino! Te ne rendi conto almeno?" La voce di Higgs si era alzata fin quasi a diventare stridula e Harry si era ricomposto, mettendosi a sedere a gambe incrociate.  
"Scherzi? Davvero ti stai facendo dei problemi perché io ho undici anni?" Chiese Harry a bocca aperta per lo stupore.  
Terence gli lanciò un'occhiataccia:  
"Sei ritardato o cosa? Certo che mi faccio dei problemi! Anche se sembri più grande, sei un bambino, in pratica!"  
Fu un attimo. Harry estrasse la bacchetta e lanciò un Petrificus Totalus senza nemmeno pensarci e Terence cadde lungo disteso.  
Harry si alzò lentamente e gli si mise sopra cavalcioni, in una posizione, questa volta, davvero ammiccante e senza tanti sottintesi. Appoggiò le mani ai lati della faccia di Terence e si avvicinò alla sua faccia sussurrando appena:  
"Adesso che sei tranquillo ascoltami bene. Se il tuo problema è solo quello, sappi che non significava niente. Tu mi sei simpatico Terry ma questo è tutto." Poi Harry si rialzò e solo allora liberò il compagno dall’incantesimo.  
Terence si appoggiò ai gomiti con aria confusa:  
"Allora perché lo hai fatto?"  
Harry si era di nuovo seduto sul letto e sembrava piuttosto calmo:  
"Perché io ti piaccio, anche se fai tante storie per la mia età, e volevo aiutarti con quel Patronus dandoti un pensiero felice! E comunque, per la cronaca, non è che io sia proprio la verginella che pensi."  
Terry arrossì ma continuò a osservarlo e Harry si rese conto che non era per niente uno sguardo innocente.  
"Come, scusa?"  
Harry scosse le spalle:  
"Lascia stare, anzi tienitelo per te. Non ho la minima intenzione di ritrovarmi a dover dare spiegazioni sulla mia vita sessuale a Silente né, tantomeno, a Piton."  
Harry fece una risata strana, assottigliando gli occhi verso di lui:  
"A che cosa stai pensando di preciso, Higgs?"  
Terence si alzò e poi, di colpo, si bloccò:  
"Per Circe, davvero non sei vergine?"  
Harry gli fece un ghigno sardonico:  
"Pensa quello che vuoi."  
E così dicendo lasciò la stanza.  
  
***  
  
La settimana procedette bene e i nuovi amici di Harry furono semplicemente contenti di vedere che lui e Terence avevano restaurato i loro precedenti rapporti.  
Intanto i preparativi per il ‘grande scherzo’ fervevano.  
Quasi tutti erano piuttosto terrorizzati dall'idea di Harry e il ragazzo dovette ribadire mille volte che non sarebbe successo nulla, a nessuno di loro, prima di riuscire a convincerli.  
La notte prima di Halloween finsero tutti di andare a letto piuttosto presto e poi si ritrovarono in Sala Comune nel cuore della notte. Adrian era l'unico che non aveva mai fatto un'incursione fuori dal dormitorio, dopo il coprifuoco, ed era piuttosto agitato:  
"Ragazzi, siete sicuri? E se ci vedono?"  
Tutti sbuffarono e Kain rincarò la dose:  
"Se te la fai sotto resta qui!"  
Adrian mise il broncio ma li seguì.  
Harry lanciò su tutti un ottimo incantesimo di disillusione e comunque nei corridoi non incontrarono nessuno.  
Quando furono fuori dalla scuola, s’incamminarono lentamente cercarono di tenersi sempre nelle zone in ombra, fino ad arrivare ai confini della foresta proibita.  
Quando furono tra il folto delle piante, si fermarono.  
"Dai, Harry, sono curioso di vedere se lo sai fare davvero!" Disse Miles allegro come sempre, mentre Terry faceva luce.  
Harry sbuffò appena e fece segno agli amici di aspettarlo, prima di infilarsi nell'oscurità della foresta quasi senza fare rumore.  
Passò quasi mezz'ora e a quel punto i compagni cominciarono a preoccuparsi davvero:  
"Non avremmo dovuto lasciarglielo fare. E se gli è successo qualcosa, là in mezzo?" Commentò Kain con voce tesa.  
"Dicono che ci siano anche dei lupi mannari, nella foresta." Aggiunse Miles con un brivido.  
Quando sentirono un rumore di rami spezzati, si girarono tutti di colpo.  
Harry era ricomparso, le mani in tasca come se avesse fatto una passeggiata per Diagon Alley.  
"Adesso ragazzi state calmi, va bene?" Annunciò e, con un colpo di bacchetta, illuminò il terreno ai suoi piedi.  
Kain fece un balzo indietro, quasi cadendo e Adrian perse tutto il colore dal volto.  
Miles rimase immobile, affascinato, e Terry fece un passo avanti, come a voler aiutare Harry.  
Tutto intorno a Harry il terreno era ricoperto di serpenti. Era una marea squamata che si dipanava in varie tonalità di colore, dal grigio al nero, passando per il verde e il marrone. Strisciavano e si attorcigliavano tra di loro e intorno alle caviglie del ragazzo.  
"Fermo Terry e nessuno faccia movimenti bruschi. Tirate fuori i cesti e basta, va bene?"  
Ognuno di loro estrasse dei minuscoli cesti in vimini dalle tasche, li appoggiò a terra e Terry li ingrandì.  
Harry sibilò appena e la marea di creature strisciò dentro i cesti.  
Quando furono pieni, Harry si avvicinò piano e, sempre sibilando, li richiuse e li rimpicciolì.  
"Avanti, non fate i fifoni, sono chiusi e sono minuscoli, non vi faranno niente."  
Miles fece per raccoglierne uno e poi si fermò e sollevò gli occhi su Harry:  
"Senti Harry, noi di solito non ti chiediamo mai niente, e tu non sei proprio la quintessenza della loquacità quando si tratta di te... ma questo? Com'è possibile?"  
Harry non si scompose:  
"Sono un rettilofono, è ovvio. Ci sono nato, lo so fare da quando ho memoria."  
"E non lo sa nessuno? Voglio dire, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto accorgersene..." Chiese Terry con tono stupito.  
"C'è una persona che lo sa ma di certo non lo dirà a nessuno... e spero non vogliate farlo nemmeno voi."  
Miles fece il gesto di cucirsi le labbra e gli altri assentirono ma poi Adrian chiese:  
"Perché non vuoi che si sappia? Basterebbe questo a renderti lo studente più popolare di Serpeverde! E’ dal tempo di... di Tu-Sai-Chi che non si hanno notizie di un rettilofono!"  
Harry si corrucciò appena:  
"Appunto, ti sei risposto da solo. Da una parte c'è mezzo Mondo Magico che ha delle aspettative su di me come Salvatore o qualche altra stronzata del genere, mi ci manca solo che l'altra metà cominci ad aspettarsi che me ne vada in giro ad arruolare Mangiamorte."  
I ragazzi parvero riflettere sulla cosa per un attimo e, alla fine, Miles concluse per tutti:  
"Be', io penso comunque che sia figo!" E tutti ridacchiarono piano.  
  
  



	3. Programmi di viaggio

Terence aveva sempre pensato a se stesso come a un ragazzo normale, bravo a Quidditch, piuttosto attraente e non particolarmente ingenuo. Non aveva ancora deciso cosa avrebbe voluto fare esattamente nella vita, ma sapeva che si sarebbe impegnato e avrebbe usato tutti i mezzi a sua disposizione pur di riuscire.  
Tutto questo, però, era prima di conoscere Harry Potter.  
L’opinione che Terence si era fatta, del ragazzo, era che fosse una specie di treno su binari, pronto a triturare tutti quelli che si trovavano sul suo cammino, a meno che uno non fosse stato tanto furbo da salire a bordo per tempo.  
Harry non era un tipo appariscente, era attraente, certo, e ovviamente tutti sapevano chi fosse, ma lui era sempre poco loquace e cercava di attirare meno attenzione possibile. Non lo faceva per modestia o timidezza ma nel modo subdolo e calcolato di qualcuno che avesse un piano preciso in mente.  
Quale che fosse questo piano, i suoi nuovi amici di Serpeverde non ne sapevano nulla, ma era impossibile non accorgersi che esisteva, da qualche parte dietro a quegli occhi verdi.  
Terence era salito su quel treno e aveva scoperto più cose su se stesso, che sul ragazzo.  
Come prima cosa aveva compreso di non essere così smaliziato come credeva e, seconda cosa, aveva scoperto che lui, probabilmente, era davvero disposto a tutto per ottenere quello che voleva, e adesso il suo obiettivo era indubbiamente Potter.  
  
La sera di Halloween si ritrovarono tutti in Sala Comune, pronti per andare al banchetto. Era ovviamente un po’ presto ma pensarono che fosse meglio anticipare un po’, visto che dovevano anche avere il tempo di posizionare i cestini con i serpenti all’interno delle gigantesche zucche decorative.  
In Sala Grande si divisero e ognuno di loro fece scivolare i minuscoli cestini all’interno di orbite e bocche delle zucche incavate, senza farsi notare.  
Sarebbe stato comunque difficile accorgersene, perché i cesti erano davvero piccoli e la Sala era già abbastanza affollata di studenti che ammiravano le decorazioni.  
Quando ebbero fatto, si sedettero ai loro soliti posti, come se niente fosse, ma Adrian, che era più teso degli altri, chiese in un sussurro a Harry:  
“Sicuro che non ci attaccheranno?”  
“Sicuro, però cercate almeno di fingervi terrorizzati, per non attirare l’attenzione, mi raccomando!”  
“Non farò nessuna fatica, stanne certo!” Rispose Kain con un piccolo brivido “Quei cosi non mi danno fastidio se sono uno o due… ma in questo caso…”  
Miles sorrise all’ammissione del compagno, ma non commentò.  
  
Quando scoccò la mezzanotte, tutti in Sala Grande erano arrivati ai dolci e l’atmosfera era rilassata e festosa. I pipistrelli ogni tanto svolazzavano troppo in basso, facendo scoppiare gridolini incontrollati da parte di molte ragazze e risate da parte di tutti gli altri.  
Harry fece cenno agli amici e con qualche rapido incantesimo silenzioso riportò le ceste a dimensioni normali.  
I serpenti strisciarono fuori in silenzio, lentamente, e all'inizio nessuno, tranne i cinque Serpeverde, se ne accorse. Poi cominciarono le urla, mente sempre più serpenti sembravano vomitati fuori dalle bocche e dagli occhi fiammeggianti delle enormi e minacciose zucche.  
Molti studenti, trovandosi nella zona più centrale della Sala, non capirono cosa stesse succedendo e per qualche momento restarono semplicemente fermi, cercando di comprendere il motivo delle urla provenienti dagli altri tavoli.  
I professori erano già tutti in piedi e alcuni stavano accorrendo per risolvere al meglio la situazione.  
I serpenti cominciarono a strisciare sui tavoli, mandando completamente nel caos la Sala Grande, mentre gli studenti cominciarono a correre verso le porte, per allontanarsi il più possibile.  
Harry e i suoi compagni seguirono gli altri, Kain e Adrian continuando a darsi manate sulle vesti come a volersi accertare di non avere serpenti addosso.  
La maggior parte degli studenti, comunque, in preda alla curiosità, si era fermata appena fuori dalla Sala e spingeva per avere una buona visuale sull’interno.  
Alcuni ragazzi erano a terra e strillavano di essere stati morsi, mentre altri semplicemente erano inciampati e caduti nel generale fuggifuggi.  
Fuori dalla Sala alcuni studenti stavano ridacchiando istericamente e i gemelli Weasley, battitori della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, stavano promettendo una ricompensa a chiunque fosse l’ideatore di quello splendido scherzo.  
La professoressa McGrannit raggiunse gli studenti con una faccia seria come la morte  
“Per ora potete ritirarvi tutti nelle vostre Sale Comuni, più tardi tutti i Capi Casa passeranno a controllare.”  
I ragazzi mormorarono scontenti ma si avviarono, ognuno verso il proprio dormitorio.  
Lungo la strada, Harry fece segno agli amici di fermarsi in un’aula vuota e tutti s’infilarono dentro, ridacchiando e cercando di non farsi notare.  
Miles non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare:  
“Sto male! Non credo di aver mai riso tanto! Avete visto la faccia della Parkinson, quando si è trovata un serpente nel piatto?!”  
“Parkinson? Io ho visto Baston alzarsi di scatto e mandare urla isteriche come se fosse una ragazzina! E’ stato impagabile!” Ribatté Kain.  
Adrian e Terence però erano fin troppo seri.  
“Sentite, c’erano degli studenti a terra… alcuni sono stati morsi…”  
Harry rideva senza ritegno ma riuscì a dire in un soffio:  
“Non ci sono serpenti così mortali nella foresta, tranquilli! Una pozione o due e saranno come nuovi!”  
Terence, visibilmente tranquillizzato, fece per avvicinarsi a Harry ma si fermò di scatto facendo un salto indietro e immobilizzandosi:  
“Ha… Harry ne hai uno che ti sbuca dalla tunica!” Disse quasi nel panico.  
Harry avvicinò cautamente una mano e lasciò che la vipera strisciasse sul suo braccio, guardandola curioso e sibilandole qualcosa, poi aprì una delle finestre e la fece levitare dolcemente sul prato sottostante.  
“Quasi quasi me la tenevo, era simpatica ma sarebbe stata un po’ troppo compromettente…” Commentò laconico.  
“Non scherzare! Non si possono tenere serpenti a scuola!” Ribatté Kain, esasperato.  
Harry lo guardò strano e sorrise in maniera inquietante:  
“Ah no? E qualcuno l’ha detto ai serpenti?” Chiese in tono fin troppo serio che fece calmare di botto le risate di tutti.  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?” Chiese Terence.  
“Niente, lascia stare. Era una battuta infelice. Dai, rientriamo, prima che si accorgano della nostra assenza!”  
  
Piton raggiunse gli studenti poco dopo che i ragazzi si furono sistemanti al loro solito tavolo.  
“Voglio sperare,” disse con voce tetra e stentata, che costrinse tutti al silenzio assoluto “che questa trovata non sia opera di uno studente della mia Casa. Se venissi a sapere che è così, ne sarei particolarmente deluso e credetemi, chiunque sia stato, sarà scoperto e punito con l’espulsione immediata. Per contro, chiunque sappia qualcosa dei fatti e voglia denunciare i colpevoli, riceverà come minimo un encomio ufficiale dalla scuola. Qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire?”  
La stanza rimase immersa nel silenzio.  
“Bene. Se vi viene in mente qualcosa, sapete dove trovarmi.” E così dicendo uscì.  
Gli amici si scambiarono occhiate tra il preoccupato e il divertito e si misero a chiacchierare con gli altri, ascoltando, interessati, le opinioni dei compagni sull’accaduto.  
  
Le giornate si fecero più fredde e il terreno si coprì di gelo mentre novembre si trasformava in dicembre.  
Il gruppo dei Serpeverde sembrava sempre più affiatato e Harry li aiutava in tutte le materie su cui avevano dubbi, riuscendo a trasformarli, in poco tempo, negli studenti migliori della scuola.  
Una sera, a inizio dicembre, Harry si recò al campo da Quidditch ad assistere agli allenamenti dal suo solito posto sugli spalti. Quando i suoi amici atterrarono, aspettò che gli altri membri della squadra si fossero allontanati, prima di raggiungerli.  
Aveva un sorriso strano sul viso e li trascinò piuttosto lontano, al limitare della Foresta Proibita, prima di parlare:  
“Sentite, ci sto pensando da un po’… vi andrebbe di passare le vacanze di Natale da me?”  
Kain parve perplesso:  
“Intendi dai tuoi zii babbani?” Chiese con una nota di disgusto nella voce e Adrian replicò:  
“E’ gentile da parte tua invitarci, ma sai, non è proprio entusiasmante l’idea di passare le vacanze… non so nemmeno dove ma comunque lontano dal mondo magico.”  
I ragazzi si scambiarono sguardi strani e fecero facce contrite. Non volevano offendere Harry ma la proposta era quantomeno stravagante.  
Harry sorrise:  
“Be’, in realtà io pensavo a Praga, sapete? Il quartiere magico della città è piuttosto interessante…” Come d’abitudine Harry lasciò la frase aperta a possibili interpretazioni.  
Terence sembrò riflettere attentamente sulla cosa:  
“Ai tuoi amici non darà fastidio ospitarci tutti quanti?”  
Harry rise forte:  
“Oh, non credo!” Disse sempre ridendo e smise solo quando vide le facce interrogative degli altri ragazzi.  
Miles, che normalmente odiava veder ridere gli altri senza capirne il motivo, ribatté acido:  
“E c’era bisogno di trascinarci fin qui, per chiederci questo?”  
Harry si fece molto serio e si sedette per terra a gambe incrociate, facendo segno agli altri di imitarlo.  
Quando tutti furono seduti continuò, esitando appena:  
“Voi mi piacete davvero e lo so di non essere mai molto espansivo e so anche che non sono proprio il tipo che parla spesso di sé… ma… ecco… mi piacerebbe confidarvi un segreto.” Disse con un mezzo sorriso, osservandoli tutti, uno dopo l’altro.  
Terry sollevò un sopracciglio:  
“Ma non mi dire! Una cosa su di te?”  
Miles sollevò gli occhi al cielo e scrutò una nuvola con attenzione:  
“Sì, sta per venire a nevicare! Senza dubbio!”  
Harry si rabbuiò appena alla presa in giro:  
“Ah ah! Non fa ridere Bletchley!” Attese un attimo per essere sicuro di avere di nuovo l’attenzione dei compagni, poi continuò:  
“Ecco… io non ho mai vissuto davvero con i babbani, per dirla tutta. I miei zii non erano entusiasti di avermi tra i piedi e quando… uhm… una vecchia conoscenza dei miei genitori si è presentata da loro, sono stati ben felici di sbarazzarsi di me.”  
Gli altri lo fissarono leggermente sorpresi e poi Adrian chiese:  
“Be’? Non c’è niente di male in questo, giusto? Perché deve essere un segreto?”  
Gli occhi di Harry si rabbuiarono:  
“Silente non voleva che crescessi nel Mondo Magico e ha cercato di allontanarmi, dandomi ai miei zii. Non credo sarebbe entusiasta di sapere che invece ero da tutt’altra parte e inoltre il mio… uhm… tutore, non è il genere di persona che avrebbe incontrato la sua approvazione.”  
Gli altri si guardarono confusi, a parte Terence che lo fissò gelido:  
“Il tuo tutore era un seguace di Tu-sai-chi? E’ questo che stai dicendo?”  
Harry sembrava di ghiaccio, muoveva appena le labbra:  
“Qualcosa del genere, sì.”  
Adesso tutti lo fissarono con sguardi tra il curioso e il calcolatore ma fu Miles a chiedere, con innocenza:  
“E’ piuttosto… strano. Vuoi dire che sei stato allevato da un mago che era alleato con chi ti ha ucciso i genitori?”  
Harry increspò appena le labbra:  
“Se vuoi metterla in questo modo… comunque no, non è così strano. La guerra ha diviso un sacco di gente ma molti si conoscevano da prima, fin da bambini, e una volta che il Signore Oscuro è scomparso, tante persone hanno riconsiderato le loro azioni, basta pensare al professor Piton…”  
Kain era piuttosto confuso:  
“Il professor Piton? In che senso?”  
Harry lo guardò sbattendo gli occhi come se non si capacitasse della domanda:  
“Il professor Piton era un Mangiamorte eppure adesso insegna a Hogwarts!”  
I ragazzi sussultarono come una sola persona, ma fu Adrian il primo a commentare:  
“Come, scusa? Dici sul serio? E poi tu come fai a saperlo?”  
Harry era sconcertato dal fatto che i suoi compagni non conoscessero la storia:  
“E’ stato su tutti i giornali, al tempo. Non è un segreto! Quello che è davvero strano è che voi non lo sappiate… voglio dire, nessuno dei vostri genitori ve lo ha mai detto? Nessuno ve ne ha mai parlato? Davvero?”  
Tutti scossero la testa, sorpresi e vagamente a disagio e Harry rimase a bocca aperta:  
“Ma… Terry o Kain? Insomma, anche i vostri padri erano Mangiamorte…!”  
Terence e Kain sussultarono come se fossero stati schiaffeggiati e Montague scattò:  
“Rimangiatelo, Potter! Mio padre non è mai stato un Mangiamorte!” Disse muovendosi di colpo e afferrando il ragazzo per i vestiti.  
Harry non si mosse nemmeno, sopraffatto dalla curiosità, sebbene Kain avesse uno sguardo omicida negli occhi:  
“Mollami Montague. Non è colpa mia se non lo sai. Chiedilo a Terry, se non credi a me.”  
Kain si girò di scatto verso l’amico che aveva abbassato gli occhi e che mormorò appena:  
“Ha ragione lui. Lascialo.”  
Montague allentò la presa con occhi sbarrati e Miles subito cercò di allentare la tensione:  
“Avanti Kain! Chi se ne frega? Siamo Serpeverde! Quasi tutti i genitori dei nostri compagni erano Mangiamorte e tutti se ne vantano! Perché dovrebbe darti fastidio?” Chiese in tono leggero.  
Montague gli scoccò uno sguardo strano:  
“Perché me ne frega? Perché? Oh, niente! E tutta la vita che mio padre si trasferisce a destra e a manca per trovare lavoro, perché tutti pensano che sia un mezzo gigante e nessuno lo vuole assumere! Sai cosa succederebbe se si venisse a sapere che era un Mangiamorte? Sarebbe licenziato ancora e finiremmo tutti in mezzo ad una strada! Ecco perché me ne frega! E se uno di voi ripete questa cosa in pubblico, giuro che lo ammazzo!”  
Harry gli prese le mani, ancora strette sui suoi vestiti, e ne allentò la presa.  
“Basta Kain, abbiamo capito. E comunque non ne faremo parola con nessuno, tranquillo!”  
Il ragazzo lasciò cadere le braccia, vagamente imbarazzato per il suo scatto d’ira e per essersi lasciato prendere dalla foga.  
Adrian riportò l’attenzione sul tema precedente per sviare il discorso:  
“Senti Harry, Praga com’è? E’ divertente? A me piacerebbe davvero venire a trovarti, se per te e il tuo tutore va bene…”  
Harry sorrise, felice di cambiare discorso:  
“Oh, è splendida! E poi potrei presentarvi i miei amici, così la smetterete di dire che non sono un tipo socievole!”  
“Tu sei un musone! E devo proprio venire a conoscerli questi amici, perché secondo me sono tutti nella tua testa e basta!” aggiunse Miles sghignazzando.  
Harry rise a sua volta e aggiunse:  
“Sentite, se va bene per tutti, vedo di organizzare le cose. Adesso rientrerei, è quasi ora di cena e si sta facendo davvero freddo, qui fuori!”  
  
***  
  
L’ultima mattina a scuola, prima delle vacanze di Natale, Harry trovò ai piedi del suo letto un voluminoso pacco contenente uno scintillante mantello. La cosa lo incuriosì non poco e i suoi dubbi non furono fugati dal criptico biglietto che lo accompagnava. Aveva un paio d’idee in proposito e si ripromise di controllarle, una volta tornato a scuola.  
Preparò il baule svogliatamente e alla fine si decise a raggiungere gli altri in Sala Grande, per la colazione.  
I suoi amici sembravano tutti piuttosto eccitati per la partenza imminente, ma cercavano di mascherarlo al meglio. Avevano tutti scritto a casa dicendo che avrebbero passato le vacanze da Harry, senza dare altri dettagli ai loro genitori. In realtà solo Adrian aveva incontrato difficoltà, poiché la sua famiglia ci teneva a passare le vacanze con lui, mentre gli altri non avevano avuto problemi: la madre di Terence era di turno molto spesso, per Natale, la famiglia di Miles era andata a trovare una delle sorelle che viveva in Canada e la madre di Kain era con il padre, in America.  
Adrian aveva dovuto supplicare un po’ ma alla fine il padre aveva convinto la zia, dicendole che il ragazzo era abbastanza grande, ormai, per passare le vacanze lontano da loro.  
Quando salirono in treno, faticarono non poco a trovare uno scomparto e alla fine si risolsero ad accomodarsi in quello che conteneva una singola occupante.  
Era la ragazza dai capelli crespi che Harry aveva incontrato durante il viaggio di andata: stava leggendo un libro e, quando le chiesero se potevano accomodarsi con lei, fece solo un silenzioso cenno di assenso.  
A metà viaggio Miles cominciò a osservarla con insistenza ma lei non parve accorgersene, immersa nella lettura, e così il ragazzo si decise a chiederle:  
“Hey, studi sempre così tanto anche quando sei in vacanza?” il tono era cordiale e curioso e Miles sapeva fare dei sorrisi davvero accattivanti.  
La ragazza sollevò gli occhi con un cipiglio infastidito  
“Sì, se vuoi prendermi in giro, fai pure. Ci sono abituata, dal momento che voi Serpeverde, evidentemente, non avete di meglio da fare.” Disse con uno sguardo di sfida e occhi cupi.  
Miles rimase un attimo senza parole, non aspettandosi una replica così piccata, ma si riprese subito. Non era tipo da rimanere in silenzio a lungo.  
“Certo che se rispondi così a tutti, poi non ti puoi aspettare altro! Sei particolarmente antipatica, lo sai?”  
Il sorriso sulle labbra di Miles rimase ampio e disorientò la ragazza del primo anno che non riuscì a replicare mentre Bletchley continuava:  
“Sei uguale a quello… e credimi, non è un complimento!” disse indicando con il pollice in direzione di Harry, che gli tirò una gelatina Tuttigusti+1 come rappresaglia, prima di rispondere:  
“Sei tu che sei un caprone! Leggere qualcosa non ti ucciderebbe, sai?”  
Terence sorrise appena e poi passò lo sguardo da Harry alla ragazzina:  
“Secondo me quel vecchio cencio ormai perde colpi: è chiaro che voi due siete dei Corvonero mancati!”  
Kain si mise due dita in gola simulando conati abbastanza realistici e tutti gli altri risero, strappando un leggero sorriso alla ragazza, che aveva finalmente ritrovato la parola e si rivolse a Miles:  
“Senti, scusa, non volevo essere sgarbata.” Disse arrossendo e abbassando gli occhi.  
“Ah! Hai sentito Harry? Lei si scusa! Forse non vi assomigliate poi tanto!” Lo canzonò Adrian ma Harry rispose rivolto alla ragazza:  
“Non ascoltarli! Non sono così maleducato come dicono loro!” Poi osservò un attimo la loro compagna di viaggio e aggiunse: “Tu sei Granger, giusto? Credo di averti vista in biblioteca.” La ragazza annuì.  
“Sì, certo, sono io. Hermione Granger.” Disse porgendo la mano a Harry con riluttanza.  
Harry la prese con un sorriso e ugualmente fecero gli altri ma Kain non poté trattenersi dall’aggiungere:  
“Sei la mezzosangue, giusto? Devo aver sentito Malfoy inveire contro di te una volta o due… mila…” Disse con un ghigno davanti al quale Hermione si ghiacciò, stringendo le mani con rabbia contro i bordi del libro che ancora teneva in grembo.  
Miles lanciò una fattura languelingua a Kain e Adrian gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, prima di girarsi verso la ragazza:  
“Scusalo, non voleva offenderti. Ha solo preso troppi Bolidi in testa ma quando sta zitto non è male!”  
Lei sollevò lo sguardo e con un piccolo tremito nella voce disse:  
“Comunque è vero, sono una nata babbana e adesso, se volete scusarmi…” Si alzò in piedi e fece per afferrare il suo baule, con la chiara intenzione di andarsene.  
Kain scattò e la afferrò, ma aveva ancora la lingua attaccata al palato e non poté fare altro che grugnire, così Harry, impietosito, gli lanciò la contro maledizione:  
“E dai, non devi mica andartene! Davvero non volevo offenderti… e comunque, se stai antipatica a quel cretino di Malfoy, è un buon motivo per essere simpatica a noi!” Disse tutto d’un fiato, quasi farneticando.  
Lei lo guardò strano e Terence spiegò:  
“Sei al primo anno e per giunta a Grifondoro e magari non te ne sei accorta, ma noi non siamo i ragazzi più popolari della nostra Casa…”  
Granger lo guardò sorpresa:  
“Ma siete quasi tutti nella squadra di Quidditch!”  
“Be’, quello vuol solo dire che siamo bravi a volare! Non fa di noi i discendenti delle più ‘illustri e antiche casate’”. Concluse Miles mettendo in falsetto la voce sulle ultime parole.  
Lei si sedette di scatto e rimase zitta per un attimo, mentre nello scomparto i ragazzi si scambiavano sguardi vagamente imbarazzati, finché Harry non chiese:  
“Senti Granger, giochi a Spara Schiocco?”  
La ragazza fece un piccolo sorriso e si misero a giocare.  
  
***  
  
All’arrivo a King Cross i Serpeverde salutarono la ragazzina di Grifondoro augurandole buone feste e seguirono Harry, che si stava dirigendo verso un uomo corpulento con enormi baffi da tricheco.  
“Ciao Zio Vernon, loro sono i miei amici e credo che ci serviranno un paio di taxi per arrivare tutti a casa, se non ti dispiace chiamarli. Sai, abbiamo diversi bauli…” L’uomo si girò senza rispondere, si diresse fuori dalla stazione e chiamò i taxi necessari dando loro l’indirizzo.  
Arrivati a Privet Drive, i ragazzi trascinarono i loro bauli all’interno dell’ordinaria casa, lanciando in giro sguardi incuriositi mentre Harry salutava quella che evidentemente era la zia, che se ne stava in piedi imbambolata sulla soglia della cucina.  
“Ciao zia Petunia, non ti preoccupare, non c’è bisogno che prepari da mangiare per noi, siamo solo di passaggio!” Disse Harry allegro e la donna continuò a guardarlo senza proferire parola. Harry si avvicinò al grande camino, dall’aspetto piuttosto nuovo, che faceva bella mostra di sé in salotto e prese dal baule un sacchetto di Polvere Volante. Dopo averlo passato agli amici, disse:  
“Nový Svět. È l’indirizzo, ma non preoccupatevi se non lo pronunciate correttamente, tanto questo camino è collegato solo lì, quindi non potete sbagliare!”  
Uno dopo l’altro i ragazzi scomparvero tra le fiamme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora, forse non interessa a nessuno, ma, come esiste il mal d'Africa, esiste il mal di Praga ed io ne soffro... è una cosa strana ma dopo sei mesi di assenza dalla città comincio a immaginarmi in qualche posto ed è una sensazione così vivida che quando mi rendo conto di non essere a Praga comincio a intristirmi e DEVO partire immediatamente!  
> Questo mi porta a passare in città almeno una o due volte l'anno e a conoscerla piuttosto bene.  
> Per questo motivo ci tengo a fare alcune precisazioni sui posti visitati dai ragazzi durante il loro soggiorno e in ogni capitolo metterò alcune note per farvi capire meglio certe sfumature della città o i cambiamenti di fantasia che ho apportato per adattarla alla storia. Cominciamo con il titolo della storia: "Praga: caput regni"  
> Indica che Praga è stata capitale del regno (molte volte e in molti sensi ma giuro che non mi metto a farvi anche la lezione di storia... forse...) ed è anche la magnifica scritta, perfettamente ristrutturata, che potrete vedere sul municipio della città vecchia, qui sopra.  
> Il municipio è difficile mancarlo perché è l'edificio con l'orologio astronomico, meta imperdibile di ogni turista! Sotto la scritta c'è l'ingresso al municipio (visitabile) e che oggi ospita anche l'ufficio del turismo.  
> Potete farvi un giro con lo steet view di google [qui.](https://www.google.it/maps/@50.0867916,14.4204275,2a,75y,1.18h,93.88t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sQxyTYg4OheVJGu79S4vQQA!2e0!7i13312!8i6656)


	4. Praga

“Ci prendi in giro?” Chiese Adrian appena uscito dal camino, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sgranati.  
Harry lo guardò curioso. Succedeva spesso che non riuscisse, assolutamente, a seguire il filo dei pensieri di questi suoi nuovi amici.  
“Che problema c’è?”  
“Il problema è che questo posto… merda Harry! Sembra una reggia!”  
Harry si guardò intorno, soppesando il grande salone con sguardo critico.  
“Uhm… e quindi? Scusa, non vedo il problema!”  
Miles si avvicinò e passò un braccio sulle spalle di Harry.  
“Senti amico, credo che Pucey stia cercando di dire che non ci aspettavamo che tu… che il tuo tutore fosse un riccone. Non ci hai mai detto niente!”  
Harry si tolse il braccio dalle spalle, infastidito.  
“E’ importante?” Rispose Harry corrugando la fronte.  
Terence, che si stava ancora guardando intorno, commentò:  
“Non è che sia importante, è solo strano. Tu, davvero, non parli mai di te o della tua famiglia…”  
Harry mise il broncio:  
“Sono riservato! Non è un delitto! E poi vi ho invitati qui, no?”  
Terry gli sorrise e chiese:  
“Immagino che dovremmo andare a presentarci al tuo tutore, giusto?”  
Harry scosse la testa:  
“Non è nemmeno qui. E’ via per affari. Abbiamo tutta la casa a nostra disposizione!”  
Kain s’infervorò subito:  
“Aspetta un po’, stai dicendo che siamo qui, a Praga, e che possiamo fare tutto quello che vogliamo, mentre nessuno ci sorveglia?” Chiese con sguardo estatico.  
Harry ghignò:  
“E ti dico di più: la tracciatura degli incantesimi minorili non funziona, fuori dall’Inghilterra…”  
Miles estrasse la bacchetta e la guardò sospettoso, poi chiese:  
“Sicuro?”  
Harry lanciò un incantesimo di levitazione sui loro bauli e replicò:  
“Certissimo! Adesso seguitemi, vi mostro le stanze!”  
  
***  
  
Le camere degli ospiti erano sontuose come il resto della casa, con mobili pregiati e ogni genere di lusso e soprattutto pulitissime, chiaro segno che la casa doveva essere dotata di un buon numero di elfi domestici.  
I ragazzi abbandonarono i bauli e Harry li portò a fare un giro della villa, dalle serre fino ai salotti da ricevimento e alla sala da pranzo.  
“Sentite, non offendetevi ma l’ala est della casa è chiusa per tutti. Sono le stanze del mio tutore e non gli piace che qualcuno gli sposti le sue cose. Spero non sia un problema.” Disse con aria contrita.  
Terence rimase pensieroso per un attimo:  
“Senti Harry, il tuo tutore ha un nome?”  
“Certo. Zahraniční è il suo nome e, tra l’altro, forse è meglio se ve lo dico subito: io mi chiamo Václav. Václav Zahraniční. Nessuno, in città, sa che sono Harry Potter, nemmeno i miei amici. Il mio vero nome è un po’ troppo famoso e il mondo magico è piccolo, in fondo. Se lo avessi usato, in troppi si sarebbero accorti che non ero dove dovevo essere quindi, in pubblico, vi sarei grato se mi chiamaste Václav.”  
Terence provò il nome un paio di volte e così fecero gli altri.  
“Allora Harry, adesso ci porti a vedere la città?” Chiese Miles entusiasta.  
“Certo! Beh, magari possiamo cominciare dal quartiere magico, va bene?”  
“E‘ perfetto!“ Risposero gli altri in coro.  
  
***  
  
Lo Zlatá Ulička, il quartiere magico della città, fu per tutti una sorpresa.  
Si estendeva da una riva all’altra del fiume, completamente sotterraneo a parte la zona che si trovava sotto le acque e che aveva una specie di soffitto incantato in modo da poter vedere, alzando gli occhi, le arcate dell’enorme ponte di pietra che attraversava la città.  
Harry spiegò agli amici che, poiché Praga era sempre stata una città piuttosto liberale verso le arti magiche, nei secoli passati molti re e imperatori avevano incaricato i maghi di erigere diverse costruzioni, come ad esempio il ponte, e questi ne avevano approfittato per crearsi un proprio spazio privato, vicino al cuore della città ma allo stesso tempo completamente separato.  
I ragazzi erano arrivati via camino U Glaubiců, il locale da cui si accedeva al quartiere magico e Harry, evidentemente felice di poter parlare della sua città, aveva spiegato loro che la birreria era tranquillamente accessibile ai babbani al piano terra e ad alcuni dei piani inferiori, e che solo le scale che scendevano oltre avevano incantesimi di protezione.  
Il quartiere in sé sembrava piuttosto vivo, con molte vetrine illuminate a festa per il Natale, e i ragazzi si confusero felici tra la folla fino a quando non ebbero visto praticamente ogni cosa.  
Alla fine Harry propose di andare in un locale che conosceva, a bere qualcosa.  
“I miei amici ci vanno spesso. Se sono lì, ve li presenterò.” Disse con noncuranza girando in un vicolo strettissimo.  
I ragazzi lo seguirono in fila indiana, visto lo spazio ridotto, e alla fine uscirono in una zona male illuminata e dall’aria tetra.  
Terence fu il primo a fare il collegamento:  
“Senti Harry, questa zona sembra un po‘... qualcosa come Nocturne Alley?”  
Harry sorrise:  
“Qualcosa del genere, sì.”  
Adrian si guardò intorno e vide un negozio di articoli per maledizioni che mostrava in vetrina quelli che avrebbero potuto essere pezzi di cadavere e Miles sobbalzò, quando una figura incappucciata lo sfiorò passando.  
Harry li condusse in un altro vicolo, più largo del precedente ma più oscuro e Kain, che chiudeva la fila, si sentì afferrare da dietro e lanciò un urlo spaventato.  
In un attimo Harry gli fu accanto, abbaiando qualcosa in quella che, probabilmente, era la lingua locale.  
L’essere che aveva afferrato Kain s’inchinò velocemente e arretrò, senza mai perdere di vista Harry.  
Quando fu sparito, Harry si rivolse agli altri:  
“Scusatelo, non vi conosce e non gli piacciono tanto gli sconosciuti. Era solo il guardiano dell’Aquila Rossa.” E così dicendo indicò una porta scrostata, poco lontano, su cui capeggiava un emblema che, in tempi migliori, forse era stato un’aquila.  
“Chi frequenta il locale non ama avere compagnia a sorpresa, così il guardiano controlla tutti quelli che passano ma non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.”  
Kain aveva ancora gli occhi sgranati quando disse:  
“Senti Harry, a me quel guardiano sembrava in tutto e per tutto un Dissennatore... ” Lasciò la frase in sospeso, massaggiandosi il punto in cui l’essere lo aveva toccato.  
“Be‘, è un ottimo guardiano!” Rispose il ragazzo con un sorrisetto. “Dai, entriamo!”  
Harry aprì la porta e, appena varcata la soglia, i ragazzi poterono vedere un locale dall’aspetto dimesso ma pulito, illuminato da molte candele. C’era un’enorme sala comune con panche di legno, al momento per lo più occupate da avventori piuttosto ciarlieri.  
Harry superò questa zona mentre l’oste, da dietro il bancone, gli rivolgeva un breve cenno di riconoscimento, e si diresse verso un corridoio laterale, scavato nella pietra.  
Davanti al corridoio sostava un bestione enorme che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere un troll e che elargì a Harry una possente pacca sulla spalla, grugnendo qualcosa.  
Il ragazzo si fermò a scambiare con lui alcune parole in quell’idioma incomprensibile e, poco dopo, i compagni furono fatti passare.  
Sul corridoio si affacciavano molte porte e Harry ne aprì una, sulla destra, facendovi accomodare gli amici.  
La stanza era piuttosto ampia e al centro aveva un bel tavolo grande e comode sedie dagli alti schienali. L’arredo era notevolmente più pretenzioso delle modeste panche che avevano visto prima.  
I ragazzi si accomodarono e poco dopo fece la sua comparsa l’oste, un ometto piccolo e untuoso dalla faccia arcigna, che borbottò un saluto prima di prendere le ordinazioni.  
Harry lo trattò con cortesia, guardandolo divertito, poi chiese agli amici:  
“Allora, burrobirra o vi sentite pronti per un giro di whisky incendiario?”  
I ragazzi non se lo fecero ripetere e presero il whisky, memori che a casa di Harry nessun adulto li stava aspettando. Harry invece ordinò “il solito”, senza aggiungere altro.  
Prima ancora che le loro ordinazioni arrivassero, la porta si spalancò e comparvero due ragazzi che dimostravano vent’anni o forse qualcosa di più. Entrambi erano alti e biondi, uno con profondi occhi azzurri e capelli rasati, l’altro più sottile, allampanato, con occhi di un caldo castano chiaro e capelli lunghi, trattenuti in una morbida coda di cavallo. Entrarono ridendo e quello più massicciò urlò:  
“Václav! Non puoi nemmeno immaginare cos’è successo mentre non c’eri!” E l’altro aggiunse euforico:  
“Si tratta di Vlad! Scommetto che non indovini!”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e sfoderò un sorriso raggiante, prima di rispondere:  
“Ma non mi dite! Vlad ha cambiato ragazza!” Poi tutti e tre scoppiarono a ridere e Harry si alzò per andare ad abbracciare gli amici.  
I Serpeverde erano rimasti interdetti, in attesa di essere presentati, e rimasero tutti molto sconcertati quando il ragazzo più grosso baciò con trasporto Harry sulla bocca, appoggiandogli per buona misura una mano sul fondoschiena. L’altro quasi lo strattonò via e si chinò avvolgendo Harry tra le braccia e baciandogli il collo.  
L’oste entrò in quel momento e, vedendo la scena, commentò acido:  
“Per Faust, non in pubblico!”  
Harry si allontanò dall’amico e rispose piccato:  
“Se ti da fastidio appoggia quei bicchieri e vattene!” Dopodiché si sedette e presentò gli amici, che risultarono essere Pavel ed Ema.  
Mentre faceva il giro di presentazioni, Harry prese un fazzoletto e cominciò a ripulirsi la ferita sanguinante sul collo.  
Fu solo allora che Adrian sgranò gli occhi, colmi di comprensione, e squadrò i nuovi arrivati:  
“Siete vampiri!”  
Ema, il più alto, rise alzando la mano:  
“Colpevole! Ma solo io, Pavel è un licantropo!”  
Harry intanto si lanciò un piccolo incantesimo di guarigione e sorrise davanti allo sconcerto dei suoi compagni:  
“Tranquilli, non vi mordono.”  
Pavel sogghignò:  
“Ah, non lo so mica se è vero! La luna piena è la settimana prossima e questo qui, ” disse indicando Adrian “sembra delizioso!”  
Pucey, come gli altri, era scioccato e non spiccicò parola, al che Harry, che adesso era seduto tra le due creature, diede un forte colpo sulla spalla al lupo mannaro.  
“Non fare lo stronzo, Pavel! Loro non sono abituati a frequentare gentaccia come voi e potrebbero pensare che dici sul serio!”  
Ema sollevò un sopracciglio curioso:  
“Allora è vero che voi maghi inglesi siete… per così dire… elitari…”  
Quando nessun altro rispose, Terence prese la parola:  
“Sì, credo di sì, se questo vuol dire che la nostra comunità non si mischia con… insomma, con le altre razze.”  
Pavel abbaiò una risata e alzò il calice:  
“Allora io brindo alla mia città, dove nessuno ti rompe le palle!”  
Gli altri alzarono i calici, anche se un po’ riluttanti, poi i Serpeverde bevvero un sorso di whisky che fu davvero incendiario.  
Miles tossì come un dannato:  
“Merlino se brucia!” Disse tra le risate generali.  
L’unico che non aveva ancora toccato il suo bicchiere era Harry ed Ema gli prese il calice dalle mani, annusandolo e arricciando il naso.  
“Václav, sei disgustoso! Non puoi continuare a bere quella robaccia! Ti ci ammazzi, prima o poi!”  
Harry si riprese il bicchiere e lo svuotò in un sorso poi disse piccato:  
“Zitto! Lo dici solo perché m’inquina il sangue!”  
Ema fece una smorfia e poi si rivolse agli altri ragazzi:  
“Fa così anche con voi? Mai che gli si possa dire niente che la prende male?”  
Kain rise:  
“Si vede che sono davvero tuoi amici! Ed io che pensavo davvero che non fossi capace di socializzare.”  
Ema sorrise mostrando un canino:  
“Non è capace, infatti, ma noi sappiamo essere piuttosto convincenti!”  
Pavel intanto stava osservando Terence di sottecchi e alla fine chiese:  
“Hey Harry, dicci la verità, vai a letto con il belloccio, qui?”  
“Co… come?” Si strozzò Terry, arrossendo violentemente.  
Harry rise:  
“Naaa… non sono il suo tipo!”  
Pavel osservò l’imbarazzatissimo Higgs scuotendo le spalle:  
“Allora dovremmo andare a fare un giro da Dáma Ludmila e scoprire com’è il suo tipo, che ne dici?“  
Harry s’illuminò e chiese ai ragazzi:  
“Avete voglia di andare in un altro posto, quando abbiamo finito qui?”  
Adrian e Miles ammisero di essere piuttosto stanchi, poiché tra il viaggio e tutto si era fatta notte, ma per nulla al mondo si sarebbero persi la prima sera di vera libertà che avessero mai avuto in vita loro, così accettarono.  
  
***  
  
Presero il camino direttamente dalla stanzetta dove si trovavano e arrivarono in un palazzo illuminato a giorno, pieno di specchi e stucchi dorati.  
La sala dove uscirono aveva un grosso bancone, che sembrava servire un buon numero di persone, e diversi angoli con divani comodi che ospitavano gruppetti di avventori in atteggiamenti piuttosto ambigui.  
Una donna, alta e bellissima, si avvicinò a Harry con un sorriso mellifluo:  
“Václav! Era da tanto che non passavi! Cominciavo a preoccuparmi!”  
Harry sorrise affabile:  
“Lo immagino! Loro sono i miei amici, Lud.” Poi si rivolse ai Serpeverde “Lei è Ludmila e gestisce il locale. Stasera segnerà tutto quello che volete sul mio conto, vero Lud?” La donna sorrise:  
“Ma certo Václav! Tutto quello che vuoi!” E così dicendo li lasciò.  
I ragazzi si stavano ancora guardando intorno, vagamente disorientati dal luogo, quando Pavel li fece accomodare su alcuni divani rimasti vuoti.  
Harry non fece in tempo a sedersi che un ragazzo moro, vestito con solo un paio di pantaloni di pelle attillati, gli si lanciò praticamente tra le braccia. Harry se lo tirò in grembo e lo baciò lasciando vagare le mani sulla pelle nuda. Poi lo fece spostare e si alzò:  
“Ragazzi, fate come se foste a casa vostra. Sono certo che Ema e Pavel vi potranno aiutare. Io vi lascio per un po’!” E così dicendo si allontanò fuori da una porta laterale.  
I Serpeverde erano davvero disorientati, adesso, e Miles chiese a Ema:  
“Senti, è un’impressione mia o questo posto è un bordello?”  
Ema e Pavel risero sguaiatamente:  
“Certo che è un bordello! Il migliore della città per giunta, e uno dei pochi che serva esclusivamente la popolazione magica.” Spiegò Pavel ed Ema vide il disagio sul volto dei ragazzi.  
“Tranquilli, non dovete fare niente, se non volete. Possiamo anche solo stare qui a chiacchierare e ordinare da bere, nessuno vi disturberà!”  
Pavel sorrise malizioso:  
“Se invece volete, Dàma Ludmila vi presenterà le ragazze, o i ragazzi, a vostra scelta.”  
I Serpeverde si scambiarono sguardi imbarazzati tra di loro, poi Kain ruppe gli indugi:  
“Devo chiedere a lei, quindi?”  
“Esatto.” Rispose Ema “E’ la Veela che ci ha accolti all’ingresso. Adesso è laggiù, al banco.”  
Adrian seguì Kain piuttosto titubante, lanciando sguardi colpevoli alla volta di Terence e Miles.  
“Nessun divertimento per voi?” Chiese Pavel ai due rimasti.  
Miles sorrise a tutti denti  
“Non fa per me, amico! Credo ancora nell’amore vero!” Disse scherzosamente, ma con una nota d’acciaio nella voce, poi aggiunse: “Però non dirò di no a qualche giro di bevute pagate!” E così dicendo seguì Kain e Adrian verso il bancone.  
“E tu?” Chiese Pavel. “Non vuoi andare a vedere se qui hanno il “tuo tipo”?”  
“No.” Rispose laconico Terry.  
“Lascialo stare Pavel, il ragazzo è cotto di Václav e si vede lontano un miglio!” Lo rimbrottò Ema.  
“Oh, questo l’ho capito!” Rispose e poi si rivolse a Terry: “Senti, amico, lascia stare. Václav non è quel genere di persona!”  
Terence digrignò i denti:  
“Quale genere di persona?” Chiese con un ringhio e il licantropo lo squadrò per un attimo, prima di rispondere:  
“Il tipo che s’innamora e diventa tutto zucchero. Václav è uno stronzo e un approfittatore; è già tanto se ti considera un amico ma puoi star certo che, se lo fa, è perché crede che gli tornerai utile, prima o dopo.”  
Higgs rimase in silenzio per un po’, prima di chiedere:  
“E tu lo sai per esperienza, immagino.”  
Pavel rise forte:  
“Per Faust, no! Forse ti è sfuggito ma Ema ed io facciamo coppia fissa!” Disse appoggiando una mano sulla gamba del ragazzo al suo fianco.  
Ema lo guardò sorridendo raggiante e Terence poté vedere che, in effetti, c’era intesa tra loro ma chiese comunque:  
“Spiegatemi bene come funziona: voi fate coppia fissa, H… Václav non sta con nessuno eppure, a quanto pare, si butta tra le braccia di tutti?”  
Ema fece un cenno a una delle ragazze libere e ordinò un giro per tutti, prima di rispondere:  
“Siamo solo amici, con Václav, se lo abbiamo baciato è stato per affetto, e il ragazzino con cui è andato via è Aleš, il suo preferito, qui da Dàma Ludmila, ma non farti illusioni: Václav ha un favorito in ogni bordello della città e comunque non significano niente, per lui.”  
Terence adesso sembrava ardere di rabbia:  
“Che cosa vuol dire che non significano niente?”  
Pavel ed Ema si scambiarono uno sguardo cupo, come a voler decidere chi dei due dovesse spiegare. Fu Pavel a parlare:  
“Senti, tu conosci Václav da quanto? Qualche mese? E immagino che, nella vostra scuola, lui sia stato un perfetto studente, forse un po’ asociale e un po’ strano, giusto?”  
Terry annuì rigidamente e Pavel continuò:  
“Be’, noi lo conosciamo da tanto ed è davvero meglio se adesso alzi il culo da questi divani e vai a incontrare i deliziosi ragazzi di Ludmila, perché, non so come altro dirtelo, Václav è già impegnato.”  
Sembrò che Terry fosse stato colpito da un Petrificus Totalus ed Ema si girò verso Pavel:  
“Vai, ci penso io a lui. Credo tu sia stato un po’ troppo rude.” Pavel si alzò, grugnendo qualcosa e li lasciò soli. A quel punto Ema continuò:  
“Senti, lo so che effetto fa Václav, quando vuole. Riesce a incantare la gente con il suo modo di fare e so che tu credi di conoscerlo, ma non è così.”  
Terry si riprese appena:  
“Non lo conosco, dici?”  
Ema gli fece un sorriso triste:  
“Direi di no, ma lui vi ha portati qui, tutti voi, quindi immagino che sia perché vuole che lo conosciate meglio. E’ una gran cosa, sai? Di solito non dimostra mai così tanta fiducia!”  
Higgs era rigido come una statua:  
“Che cosa intendeva Pavel, quando ha detto che è già impegnato?”  
Ema estrasse un canino e si morse un labbro:  
“Lui… non parlava dei ragazzi nei bordelli… voleva dire che Václav… ha una relazione, o almeno è quello che dice di solito quando vuole troncare sul nascere con qualcuno troppo invadente. Non so se sia vero, e non so che genere di relazione sia, ma indubbiamente il suo amante non deve essere un tipo geloso, visto come Václav si comporta sempre. Comunque non ne so molto di più. Come avrei notato, non è esattamente un tipo loquace.”  
Terence ingurgitò il bicchiere davanti a sé e ne ordinò un altro.  
  
***   
  
Il giorno seguente cominciò che ormai fuori era già buio.  
I ragazzi arrancarono nella sala da pranzo gemendo come se fossero tornati da un giro negli inferi.  
Avevano bevuto tutti troppo e nessuno di loro c’era abituato.  
Harry non era lì, ma gli elfi domestici servirono loro un abbondante pasto, spiegando che avrebbe fatto miracoli per il loro mal di testa.  
Erano tutti vagamente imbarazzati, Kain e Adrian perché in fondo si vergognavano di aver accettato le profferte delle ragazze di Dàma Ludmila e Miles e Terence perché avevano notevolmente ecceduto con il whisky e avevano solo un vago ricordo degli altri che li trascinavano a casa, quando ormai l’alba era passata da un pezzo.  
Come sempre il primo a parlare, non riuscendo a sopportare le situazioni di silenziosa tensione, fu Miles:  
“Ragazzi… sono solo io a pensarlo, o questa vacanza si annuncia folle?” Chiese con voce sepolcrale mentre teneva la fronte appoggiata sul fresco tavolo di marmo.  
Kain si schiarì la voce:  
“Merda… non avrei mai immaginato che Harry vivesse in questo modo! E’ sempre così riservato e ordinario che… Merlino! Ha un conto aperto in un bordello di lusso…!” Kain si era stravaccato su una poltrona e sembrava del tutto senza forze.  
Terry aggiunse acido:  
“Non in un bordello… da quello che mi hanno detto i suoi amici, in tutti i bordelli della città!”  
Adrian si stava sforzando di mangiare qualcosa e aveva appena scoperto di avere una fame da lupi, ma si fermò con la forchetta a mezz’aria per commentare:  
“Vogliamo parlare dei suoi amici? Vampiri e licantropi… e lui si lascia mordere da quell’Ema come se fosse la cosa più ovvia da fare!” Disse con tono fin troppo squillante per i timpani di alcuni dei presenti.  
Kain aggiunse con voce impastata:  
“E frequenta locali che da noi sarebbero considerati quantomeno poco raccomandabili! Locali sorvegliati da Dissennatori!”  
Terence era sollevato dal vedere che tutti stavano condividendo le sue stesse perplessità, anche se probabilmente per ragioni diverse, e aggiunse in un sussurro:  
“Credo che abbiano ragione i suoi amici. Noi non lo conosciamo proprio per niente, Harry!”  
Tutti rimasero per un attimo a riflettere sulla cosa, poi si accinsero a fare colazione mentre Kain, che sembrava aver finalmente perso la timidezza iniziale, scambiava sghignazzate con Adrian a proposito delle ragazze che avevano “conosciuto” la sera prima. Fu a quel punto che Harry li raggiunse.  
Era il solito Harry, perfettamente in ordine e fresco, come se non avesse passato anche lui una notte brava.  
“Buongiorno, o meglio buon pomeriggio, quasi sera! Tutto bene qui?” Disse con tono affabile e un mezzo sorriso, sedendosi al tavolo e cominciando a imburrare una fetta di pane.  
Adrian lo osservò scontento:  
“Senti, se hai delle pozioni per il dopo sbronza, è davvero il momento di tirarle fuori!”  
Era di nuovo uno di quei momenti in cui, per Harry, i suoi nuovi amici erano un mistero. Avevano festeggiato un po’, vero, ma niente di straordinario e niente che potesse ridurre così degli esseri umani…  
“Sì, certo, ho delle pozioni corroboranti. Ve le faccio portare subito!” Così dicendo chiamò un elfo e gli impartì qualche rapido ordine.  
Miles, che sembrava soffrire di un mal di testa con i fiocchi, scrutò Harry oltre il velo rosso del suo dolore:  
“Merda. Come fai a sembrare così in forma?”  
Harry lo osservò accigliato:  
“Non bevo whisky e questo aiuta… non mi piace la sensazione che dà il giorno dopo…” Disse con un sorrisetto e Terence, di pessimo umore, commentò acido:  
“E non potevi dircelo prima?”  
Harry alzò le spalle:  
“Come facevo a sapere che non vi eravate mai sbronzati di whisky? Divinazione l’ho abbandonata…” Rispose scherzosamente, ben deciso a ignorare il tono scocciato dell’amico.  
Kain gemette appena, buttandosi indietro sulla sedia e dando voce ai dubbi di tutti:  
“Senti Harry, ma tu vivi sempre così?”  
Eccolo di nuovo… Harry sapeva che gli altri ragazzi erano diversi da lui, sotto mille punti di vista, ma a volte era davvero come se parlassero un’altra lingua.  
“Così come?” Chiese perplesso.  
Terence scattò quasi con furia:  
“Non farlo di nuovo! Non fare quella faccia innocente da ‘non so di cosa state parlando’! Non è possibile che tu non te ne renda conto!” Il tono era alto e infuriato e Harry indurì il volto, vagamente offeso:  
“Senti, non so davvero di cosa state parlando! Almeno spiegati, se vuoi una risposta!”  
Terence lo scrutò torvo ma si sigillò le labbra, non disposto a credere davanti alla facciata d’innocenza del compagno.  
Miles si rialzò faticosamente dalla posizione semi accasciata che aveva assunto e parlò piano:  
“Harry, a nessuno della nostra età, e nemmeno di quella di Terence, e quindi tantomeno della tua, è permesso andarsene in giro tutta la notte per locali equivoci, frequentando vampiri, licantropi, dissennatori e puttane! Ci arrivi fin qui?” Miles si volse lentamente quando al suo fianco comparve un elfo che gli porse una bottiglietta; la afferrò come se contenesse la salvezza stessa e la trangugiò in un sorso.  
Harry nel frattempo stava cercando di elaborare:  
“Voi non lo fate? Voglio dire… mai?”  
Miles fece un verso di piacere mentre la sua testa smetteva di pulsare e, dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte, rispose:  
“No, Harry. Mai. E a tutti noi sembra quantomeno strano che tu possa farlo. Il tuo tutore lo sa? O lo fai solo quando non è presente?” Chiese molto più rilassato, adesso che aveva la testa sgombra.  
“Il mio tutore? Certo che lo sa! Perché non dovrebbe sapere quello che faccio?” Harry era sinceramente scandalizzato. Come potevano, i suoi amici, pensare che lui nascondesse qualcosa alla persona che lo aveva allevato?  
Anche gli altri avevano preso le pozioni e i loro visi, sebbene ancora seri, almeno non sembravano più sofferenti.  
Adrian prese la parola:  
“Senti, se io dicessi a mio padre o a mia zia quello che ho fatto stanotte… non lo so cosa farebbero, ma puoi stare certo che non la prenderebbero bene!”  
Harry aveva ancora la fronte corrugata:  
“Ma non è come se fossimo arrivati a scuola sbronzi! Siamo in ferie! Credevo che anche voi lo trovaste… divertente!”  
“Lo troviamo un mondo divertente! Non dubitarne! Solo che normalmente non lo possiamo fare!” Sbottò Kain che sembrava, tra tutti, quello che aveva passato la miglior serata della sua vita.  
Harry era trasecolato e, per quanto si sforzasse, non trovava risposte:  
“Scusate, non capisco, davvero.” Disse rivolgendo un’occhiata penetrante in direzione di Terry. “Non mi sembra che abbiamo fatto niente di male!”  
Terence lo fissò ancora, con una certa irritazione:  
“Si chiama ‘morale’ Harry. Molte persone credono che queste cose non siano per nulla adatte alla gente per bene, quindi non le fanno e trovano abietto chi le fa. Davvero non lo capisci?” Chiese addolcendo un po’ il tono.  
“Credevo che fossero cose da babbani. Sono i babbani che si fanno quel genere di problemi… e posso anche capire che, magari, Pavel ed Ema vi sembrino strani perché in Inghilterra non è consuetudine che le altre creature frequentino il Mondo Magico… ma locali e bordelli ci sono ovunque!”  
Terence era sfinito. Era evidente che Harry non afferrava il nocciolo della questione.  
“Senti Harry, va bene. Adesso sappiamo che, evidentemente, il tuo tutore e di conseguenza tu, avete delle idee molto… liberali, diciamo. A noi va bene. Non è un problema. Ma perché non lo hai mai detto?”  
Harry fece un mezzo sorriso contrito:  
“Dal mio punto di vista non c’era niente da dire. Come facevo a sapere che voi non… insomma che non vivete come me? Per me è tutto molto normale.”  
Adrian chiese titubante:  
“Senti, ma il tuo tutore non si preoccupa, se stai fuori tutta la notte? Quel quartiere dove c’è l’Aquila Rossa non mi sembra molto raccomandabile!”  
“E perché dovrebbe preoccuparsi? Quasi tutte le attività del quartiere sono della nostra famiglia. In pratica è un po’ come se non fossi nemmeno uscito da casa. Tutti mi conoscono, da sempre.”  
Kain era balzato in avanti:  
“Aspetta, davvero?”  
“Certo e anche i bordelli ovviamente. Non solo Dàma Lud, anche tutti gli altri della città. Ludmila, e altre come lei, li gestiscono solamente.”  
I Serpeverde erano senza parole.  
“Cosa c’è? Anche questo è amorale?” Chiese Harry che cominciava a irritarsi davvero.  
“Senti, forse in questo paese le cose sono diverse, tutto lì. Comunque, adesso, almeno si spiega come mai siete così dannatamente ricchi!” Sbottò Adrian e gli altri annuirono.  
Harry li guardò serio:  
“Quindi… nessun problema, giusto?” Chiese quasi intimidito.  
“Nessun problema amico… e se quel posto è tuo, io tornerei volentieri a trovare Dàma Ludmila… ho visto una maride ieri sera e… non ho la più pallida idea di cosa ci potrei fare, ma sarei curioso!” Disse Kain sghignazzando e gli altri si unirono a lui.  
L’unico che rimase silenzioso fu Terence.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zlatá ulička, il quartiere magico di Praga:  
> Praga è una città veramente ricca di leggende e alcune riguardano la costruzione di Ponte Carlo, il grande ponte di pietra che attraversa la città... così mi è sembrato ovvio che alcune delle leggende potessero avere un fondamento di verità e che il ponte fosse realmente stato costruito dai maghi che ne hanno anche approfittato per "ritagliarsi" un angolo esclusivo.  
> Il quartiere magico di Praga si chiama Zlatá ulička...  
> Che non esiste lo sapete, vero?  
> Va bene, stavo scherzando!  
>  Zlatá ulička esiste davvero e ogni turista coscienzioso l'ha visitato: è il "vicolo d'oro" del castello, così chiamato perché leggenda vuole che fosse il luogo dove erano ospitati gli alchimisti impegnati a creare la pietra filosofale e quindi l'oro.  
> La storia, però, ci dice che in realtà il vicolo era solo il posto dove erano alloggiati gli arcieri reali perché gli alchimisti, o presunti tali, avevano i loro laboratori più vicini al vecchio ghetto ebraico, poiché la religione ebraica era più permissiva di quella cattolica quando si parlava di arti magiche!  
> Da qui ad utilizzare lo stesso nome per il "vero" quartiere magico della città il passo era davvero breve...  
> Altri dettagli sul quartiere magico di Praga emergeranno più avanti...  
> Nel frattempo se volete vedere il vero Zlatá ulička, potete farvi un giro sul solito [street view](https://www.google.com/maps/@50.0919169,14.4039785,3a,75y,36.05h,79.31t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sezPo6JUMcS-JxM80nAefQg!2e0!7i13312!8i6656!6m1!1e1)!


	5. Incomprensioni

Erano ormai quasi le sette di pomeriggio quando i ragazzi uscirono vocianti per una nuova notte in città.  
Sebbene continuassero a trovare quantomeno incredibile il fatto che Harry potesse fare quel genere di cose a suo piacimento, in realtà nessuno di loro voleva perdere l’occasione di fare baldoria. A maggior ragione poiché loro quella possibilità non l’avevano mai avuta prima.  
Harry chiese se era un problema tornare all’Aquila Rossa, per una piccola questione personale, spiegò.  
Nessuno aveva niente in contrario e, questa volta, il Dissennatore di guardia li ignorò, con loro enorme sollievo.  
Harry non si diresse verso la stanza che avevano occupato la sera prima ma andò in fondo al corridoio, dove una porta si aprì davanti ai ragazzi, quando Harry le sibilò qualcosa.  
La stanza sembrava un grosso ufficio, con un’impressionante scrivania vuota, in legno massiccio.  
Harry si sedette con disinvoltura e poi si soffermò a riflettere un attimo.  
Quel pomeriggio aveva compreso che i suoi nuovi amici conoscevano davvero poche cose del mondo, avevano scarsa esperienza e restavano impressionati da tutto.  
“Ragazzi, forse è meglio se mi aspettate nella stanza dove eravamo ieri. Dovrebbe essere una faccenda di routine, una roba noiosa. Ci metterò poco, prometto!”  
I ragazzi annuirono e lo lasciarono solo, andando ad accomodarsi e cominciando a ordinare. Tutti presero burrobirra questa volta, per non incorrere di nuovo nel brutto mal di testa che erano appena riusciti a smaltire.  
Passarono circa venti minuti prima che sentissero un tumulto provenire dal corridoio e qualcuno urlare con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
Si alzarono e corsero alla porta, per vedere cosa stava succedendo, e si trovarono davanti Pavel e Ema che stavano trascinando un ragazzino cencioso e urlante che si teneva un polso sanguinante.  
A una seconda occhiata videro che la mano del ragazzino non c’era più.  
Adrian estrasse la bacchetta e fece per lanciare un incantesimo di guarigione ma Ema lo afferrò per il polso e lo bloccò.  
“Non lo fare. E’ maledetta, peggioreresti solo le cose.” Disse calmo.  
Il ragazzino intanto continuava a urlare e dal fondo del corridoio Harry lancio un “Silencio” che lo zittì immediatamente.  
“Dai Pavel! Caricatelo in spalle e portalo fuori! Sta disturbando tutti!” Disse Harry quasi con rabbia, raggiungendo gli amici.  
Ema sorrise ai presenti e disse:  
“Ci occupiamo di lui e torniamo, va bene?” Harry annuì e il licantropo e il vampiro uscirono, trasportando il ragazzino che adesso aveva smesso del tutto di opporre resistenza.  
I Serpeverde si accomodarono nella stanza e l’oste, che arrivò in un lampo, prese il nuovo giro di ordinazioni.  
Miles chiese:  
“Cos’è successo a quel poveretto? Chi l’ha maledetto?”  
Harry ci pensò un attimo e poi rispose lentamente:  
“Non ho idea se anche questa è una di quelle cose che vi mandano fuori di testa, ma l’ho maledetto io.”  
Terence scattò immediatamente:  
“Come? Perché?”  
Eccoli di nuovo. Davvero Harry non aveva mai avuto tante difficoltà a cercare di capire qualcuno. Ormai era certo che, tra lui e i suoi amici, ci fosse un divario davvero ampio: erano di nuovo stupiti e agitati per qualcosa di comune e normale.  
“Ma niente! Il ragazzino è stato sorpreso a rubare in uno dei miei negozi e la legge prevede il taglio della mano, per i ladri. Di solito la pena è inflitta dal proprietario e lo avrebbe fatto il mio… tutore, se fosse stato in città. Ma non c’è, quindi era mio compito. Davvero, niente di straordinario.”  
Eppure tutti i Serpeverde erano a bocca aperta.  
Adrian chiese con voce sospettosa:  
“La mano gli ricrescerà? Gliela possono riattaccare?”  
Harry sbuffò stizzito:  
“Certo che no! Altrimenti che senso avrebbe? E’ maledetta e se la tiene così!”  
Terence era al sesto anno e ci mise poco a fare il collegamento:  
“Solo una maledizione oscura può fare una cosa del genere, Harry!”  
Harry lo fissò senza emozioni:  
“Be’? Qui non sono mica illegali!”  
Kain sussultò e chiese rapido:  
“Aspetta, davvero? Le arti oscure sono praticate liberamente, qui?”  
Harry lo guardò strano:  
“Ma certo! Be’ voglio dire, non è che si possa uscire e lanciare la maledizione che uccide sul primo che passa, ovvio. Però è consentito in diversi casi, come per esempio per legittima difesa o se qualcuno entra in una proprietà altrui senza permesso e altre evenienze del genere!”  
Terence si era ghiacciato e chiese in un sussurro:  
“Senti Harry, so che sei davvero bravo negli incantesimi ma… questo vuole dire che conosci anche le arti oscure?”  
Harry sorrise appena:  
“Ovvio che le conosco. Non tutto ovviamente, sto ancora studiando, certo, ma so tutto quello che mi potrebbe servire!”  
Miles chiese, per una volta senza l’accenno di un sorriso:  
“Lo sai che a Hogwarts sono vietate, vero?”  
“Certo che lo so! Non sono così scemo!”  
Miles lo osservò attentamente:  
“E sai anche che quindi non le dovresti usare, quando siamo a scuola, vero?”  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere e poi la richiuse prima di trovare le parole giuste:  
“Non lo farei. Non è che a scuola ci sia la necessità di usarle, comunque. Che motivo avrei? A parte quello ovvio di cercare di farmi espellere?”  
“Era solo per essere sicuri.” Disse Kain in un mormorio.  
Seguì un nuovo silenzio teso e questa volta fu Adrian a chiedere, con uno scintillio strano negli occhi:  
“Ci insegni?”  
“No che non v’insegno! Anche se volessi, credevo avessimo appena chiarito che non le userei a scuola e non vedo quindi come potrei insegnarvi!”  
Terence non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di pensarci:  
“Quest’estate. Invitaci ancora qui durante l’estate e insegnaci! Avremo tempo e ci impegneremo!”  
“Perché? Da voi non le potete certo usare senza finire nei guai. Quindi perché impararle?”  
Sul tavolo calò un silenzio teso. Nessuno voleva rispondere per primo a questa lecita domanda, nemmeno Miles che di solito non si faceva problemi.  
Alla fine fu Kain che si fece coraggio:  
“Non ti piacerà la nostra risposta e comunque è abbastanza vero che evidentemente non ci conosciamo poi così bene… il fatto è che noi non ne parliamo mai, tantomeno da quando abbiamo conosciuto te… però ecco…” Kain balbettava in maniera evidente e Harry si spazientì:  
“Avanti! Qual è il problema?”  
Terry, infastidito da questo nuovo Harry, che non riconosceva per niente, prese la palla al balzo per godersi una piccola rivincita:  
“Siamo tutti a Serpeverde, come fai a non capire? Anche se non proveniamo da casate antichissime le nostre famiglie, e noi, vogliamo solo il ritorno del Signore Oscuro! Che cosa pensavi? Che poiché non siamo come Malfoy, che sbandiera le sue idee a destra e a manca, allora la pensassimo diversamente? Be’, allora ti sbagliavi. Credi davvero che mi entusiasmi diventare un medimago? Lo sappiamo tutti, a questo tavolo, che per fare carriera rapidamente, al ritorno del Signore Oscuro, l’ideale sarebbe diventare Mangiamorte!”  
La voce di Higgs era piena di cattiveria; aveva parlato per ferire Harry, almeno quanto lui era rimasto ferito dai suoi comportamenti, ma l’effetto non fu quello sperato.  
Harry si era appoggiato allo schienale della sedia come se fosse stato investito da un colpo di vento, questo sì, ma la sua faccia era rimasta tranquilla e lui non sembrava per nulla turbato.  
“Uh, okay.”  
Terence assottigliò lo sguardo:  
“Solo okay? Vuoi dire che ti sta bene insegnarci le arti oscure, sapendo che le useremo per allearci con chi ti ha sterminato la famiglia?” Il ragazzo era ancora furioso e aveva perso le sue solite mezze misure.  
“Sì, ho detto che mi va bene.”  
Gli altri non si erano mossi e passavano lo sguardo da Harry a Terence, senza fiatare.  
“Allora adesso te lo chiedo io. Perché?”  
Harry compose il volto in una smorfia malvagia che nessuno dei ragazzi gli aveva mai visto, fino a quel momento:  
“Ti sei guardato bene intorno? Sono cresciuto in una città dove i Signori Oscuri non mancano e mi piace vivere qui. Chi sono io, per negare questa possibilità ad altri?”  
Adrian trovò il coraggio di intervenire:  
“Lo sai vero, che se il Signore Oscuro tornasse veramente, tu saresti il primo a morire?”  
Harry incrociò le braccia e sbuffò:  
“Sono disposto a rischiare!” Disse sorridente e poi aggiunse: “Se poi fosse uno di voi a uccidermi… almeno avrei la soddisfazione di sapere che avete imparato bene!”  
Su questa frase la porta si aprì ed entrarono Pavel ed Ema con i loro boccali già in mano e l’oste con quelli dei ragazzi.  
Il licantropo non si fece aspettare e replicò alle ultime parole che aveva sentito entrando:  
“Chi è che ha imparato cosa? Non starete mica parlando di Václav, vero? Lui è una testa di rapa!” Esordì allegro, sedendosi di fianco a Pucey e sorseggiando il suo bicchiere.  
Ema si sedette tra Terence e Miles, direttamente davanti a Harry, e fissò occhi di fuoco sul calice dell’amico.  
“Merda Václav! Stai ancora bevendo quell’intruglio!” Notò scandalizzato.  
Harry sorrise e fece per afferrare il bicchiere ma Miles fu più rapido e glielo sottrasse, sollevandolo e annusandolo. Ema si mosse fulmineo e glielo tolse di mano, porgendolo nuovamente a Harry.  
“Sei pazzo pure tu o cosa?” Chiese al Serpeverde con tono irato.  
Miles lo guardò un attimo e rispose:  
“Hey! Volevo solo assaggiarlo!”  
Ema assottigliò gli occhi e sfoderò i canini:  
“Lo sai almeno che cosa stavi per bere?” Chiese caustico e Bletchley guardò Harry in cerca di aiuto, ma con scarso successo:  
“No, non lo so. Però almeno H… Václav si è alzato bene, questo pomeriggio, quindi, qualunque cosa sia, non deve essere tanto male!”  
Ema lo guardò truce ma poi spianò il viso:  
“Perché non gli chiedi che cos’è, prima di decidere di assaggiarlo?”  
Miles non se lo fece ripetere, prese fiato e chiese:  
“Allora, cos’è? Elisir di lunga vita o che altro?”  
Le guance di Harry s’imporporarono appena e lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero a Ema, che fece spallucce.  
“Niente, solo un intruglio che mi piace. Non è nemmeno alcolico, per quello non ero ridotto così male, oggi.”  
Bletchley non gli credette nemmeno per un attimo:  
“Ed esattamente che cosa contiene quell’intruglio?” Chiese, adesso davvero curioso.  
Harry maledì mentalmente Ema e sospirò. Stare con questi ragazzi, qui a casa sua, si stava dimostrando davvero più arduo del previsto, ed era quasi certo che nemmeno loro avrebbero approvato i suoi gusti in fatto di ‘cocktail’.  
“Sangue di drago, sangue di unicorno e alcune spezie.” Disse in un soffio.  
I ragazzi al tavolo persero il colore dalla faccia e Terence, ancora frustrato per il suo tentativo fallito di ferire Harry, chiese:  
“Davvero a te non frega niente, della tua vita? Quella roba potrebbe… non so esattamente cosa potrebbe fare, non sono nemmeno certo che sia commestibile!”  
Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo storto e immerse un dito nel bicchiere, estraendolo coperto da un liquido nero e viscoso che mandava strani riflessi metallici.  
“Perché non provi, prima di parlare?” Chiese ammiccante.  
Terry strinse i denti e sputò:  
“Non berrei quello schifo per niente al mondo!”  
Harry si leccò il dito con fare malizioso e poi tracannò il bicchiere tutto di un fiato.  
“Peggio per te. Non sai cosa ti perdi.”  
  
***  
  
Passarono in giro un’altra notte di baldoria, limitando un po’ gli alcolici ma divertendosi ugualmente. Harry non scomparve con nessun ragazzino e rimase sempre al tavolo con gli amici, anche quando Kain e Adrian si allontanarono al seguito di dáma Ludmila.  
Rientrarono verso l’alba, in condizioni decisamente migliori di quelle del giorno prima, e tutti si ritirarono nelle proprie stanze.  
Harry si era appena buttato sul letto vestito, indeciso se farsi o no una doccia prima di dormire, quando sentì bussare.  
“Avanti!” disse meccanicamente sollevandosi su un gomito.  
Terence era sulla porta. Pallido e tremante di rabbia. Harry sospirò. Aveva intuito che sarebbe successo, ma aveva sperato di rimandare il più a lungo possibile.  
“Posso parlarti?” Chiese Higgs con voce cadaverica.  
Harry gli fece segno di entrare e di accomodarsi di fianco a sé, sul letto. Poi sbuffò forte ed esordì:  
“Senti Terry, sono abbastanza sicuro di avere fatto, involontariamente, qualcosa che ti ha turbato. Non fare la faccia offesa e non girarci intorno: spiegamelo e basta. Giuro che davvero faccio fatica a capire come ragionate voi…”  
Terence lo osservò con occhi velati dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione:  
“Sei umano, almeno?”  
Harry interruppe la sua tirata:  
“Che cavolo di domanda è? Certo che sono umano! Che cosa dovrei essere?”  
Terry aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi:  
“Io non lo so! Io davvero non lo so! Il sangue di unicorno… si dice che chi lo beva perda la sua anima!”  
Harry si passò una mano sulla fronte, esasperato:  
“Oh Faust! Anche questa, adesso? Sono solo stupide superstizioni! Non puoi crederci davvero!”  
“E la vita eterna? Anche quella è una superstizione?”  
Harry gli fece un sorriso strano  
“Perché? Vuoi provare a farmi fuori? Magari, quando Lord Voldemort tornerà, te ne renderà merito e allora sì, che avrai tutti gli onori!” Disse in tono sarcastico.  
Gli occhi di Higgs si riempirono di lacrime e lui girò la testa dall’altro lato, per non farsi vedere, poi disse in un sussurro rotto:  
“Scusa, volevo solo ferirti… non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose sulla tua famiglia.”  
Harry gli afferrò il viso e lo fece girare verso di sé:  
“Terry, davvero, io non vi capisco! Né tu, né gli altri. Hai detto solo la verità, perché scusarti?”  
Il Serpeverde lo osservò affascinato:  
“Tu mi piaci Harry. Molto.”  
Higgs vide di nuovo lo sguardo spaesato sul volto del compagno.  
“Quello lo so ma non capisco lo stesso! Qual è il problema, per davvero?”  
Higgs scattò di nuovo, incapace di trattenere le emozioni:  
“Sei tu il problema! Almeno te ne frega qualcosa di noi? Di me?”  
“Certo! Siete tutti simpatici e voglio davvero essere vostro amico ma non è facile! Non è come con Pavel e Ema. A me sembra davvero che parliamo lingue diverse!”  
Terence si buttò in avanti e le sue labbra si scontrarono con quelle di Harry, che rispose al bacio con passione. Dopo un attimo Higgs si scostò:  
“Lo vedi? Perché lo hai fatto? Perché non mi hai semplicemente rifiutato?”  
Harry sgranò gli occhi:  
“Sei mio amico! Non sarebbe stato molto cortese rifiutarti!” Disse Harry in tono stridulo, esasperato.  
“E se volessi fare sesso con te? Lo faresti solo per essere gentile con un amico?”  
“Ovvio!” Rispose Harry senza esitazioni e di nuovo gli occhi di Terence brillarono di lacrime.  
“Ma di me non t’interessa, tu non provi… niente… per me, oltre l’amicizia?”  
Harry si fece serio.  
“Terry… io… non voglio mentirti. Mi sei simpatico e sei carino ma è tutto lì. Io… non sono… libero.”  
“Sei libero di fare sesso con chi vuoi ma non sei libero di ricambiare i miei sentimenti, è così, giusto?”  
Harry ci rifletté un attimo:  
“Se tu provi qualcosa di diverso dall’amicizia e dall’attrazione fisica, sì, è così.”  
Terence rimase in silenzio a lungo, gli occhi fissi sulle proprie mani, senza mai incontrare lo sguardo di Harry, poi chiese:  
“Chi è lui? Chi è quello che ami?”  
Harry inspirò l’aria tra i denti:  
“Questi non sono proprio affari tuoi, amicizia o meno. E adesso è davvero meglio che ti decidi. Se resti e vuoi scopare per me va bene, se no vattene a dormire e fattela passare!”  
Terence si alzò come un automa e uscì dalla stanza.  
  
***  
  
I restanti giorni di vacanza i ragazzi arrancarono in un turbine di divertimenti sempre nuovi e sempre più fantasiosi, scoprendo tutto quello che le molteplici ‘attività’ della famiglia di Harry potevano offrire.  
Conobbero anche gli altri amici di Harry: Vladislav, che tutti chiamavano solo Vlad, era un altro licantropo e, con i suoi venticinque anni, era il più vecchio del gruppo. Aveva capelli castani e occhi scuri e sempre accesi di divertimento. Non brillava per intelligenza ma era molto bello e il suo hobby era cambiare ragazza ogni settimana. Di tutte diceva sempre ‘Questa è quella giusta!’ e gli altri ridevano, sapendo che non sarebbe durata. Spesso diventava cattivo, quando beveva, ma Tomas e Petra, che erano fratello e sorella ed erano vampiri, entrambi snelli e minuti, cominciavano a ronzargli intorno e a tormentarlo per il semplice divertimento di farsi rincorrere dal bestione, fino a quando non si arrendeva e li insultava, mentre loro ancora lo infastidivano.  
Tomas e Petra erano molto vivaci, davvero due buffoni, ed erano sempre pronti allo scherzo e alla presa in giro, sia degli amici sia degli estranei. Ovviamente si trovarono subito molto bene con Miles che condivideva il loro modo di fare.  
Terence finse che tutto andasse benissimo e nessuno si accorse di quanto fosse giù di corda, a parte Ema.  
L’ultima sera, prima del ritorno a Hogwarts, il vampiro prese da parte il ragazzo.  
“Va così male con Václav? Ha fatto lo stronzo con te?”  
Higgs non voleva parlare con quello che per lui era in pratica uno sconosciuto ma Ema era sempre stato gentile con lui, fin dal primo giorno.  
“No… sono io. Continuo a pensarci e la cosa non fa che peggiorare. Lui è così… non gliene frega davvero niente di nessuno, giusto?”  
Ema inclinò la testa di lato, con i brillanti occhi tipici delle creature della notte.  
“Non direi, no. Vuole bene a tutti noi, a modo suo. E a me dispiace vederti soffrire così. Lui non lo fa apposta. Semplicemente non è uguale agli altri.”  
Terence quasi rise:  
“Oh no, non lo è! Davvero tu e Pavel pensate che tutto questo sia normale? Alcol, droghe, bordelli, dissennatori… senza parlare del fatto che lui è solo un ragazzino e che può fare tutto quello che vuole, senza che nessuno lo freni…”  
Ema si sedette di colpo, sospirando.  
“Terence, noi… Io, Pavel e gli altri, lo sappiamo che non è esattamente normale ma noi ci siamo abituati. Conosciamo Václav da anni. Eravamo lì la prima volta che si è ubriacato e anche la prima volta che è andato con una donna e poi con un uomo. Nonostante questo non so nemmeno se il signor Zahraniční esista davvero. Io non l’ho mai visto. Deve esserci stato qualcuno, che si è preso cura di lui, quando era più piccolo, ma io non ne so nulla. Terence, quello che tu e i tuoi amici davvero non capite è che lui… lui è il Signore di questa città, nel bene e nel male.”  
Higgs sbarrò gli occhi:  
“Il Signore? Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
Ema lo fisso mortalmente serio.  
“Io non te lo sto dicendo. Evidentemente non voleva dirvelo e potrebbe prenderla male, se sapesse che ti sto parlando di questo. Tu e gli altri lo vedete come un ragazzino che può fare quello che vuole ma non è esatto. Lui può fare quello che vuole perché se lo è guadagnato.”  
Terence era spaesato:  
“Si è guadagnato cosa, di preciso?”  
“Il titolo di Signore della città. Quando lo abbiamo conosciuto, qui le cose non andavano molto bene, la città babbana era un disastro e la comunità magica non era molto meglio. Le arti oscure sono sempre state accettate in città, da secoli, ma nessuno è mai riuscito a guadagnare tanto potere da sopraffare gli altri e governare la città, quindi c’è sempre stata una guerra interna e una certa dose di anarchia. Poi è arrivato Václav, era davvero solo un bambino ma lui… Tu lo capisci che, in fondo, è un mostro, vero?”  
“Mo... mostro, dici?”  
“Sì, lo è. Non so se ha davvero un’anima e se ce l’ha, deve essere incredibilmente perversa e malvagia… e potente. Oltre ogni immaginazione. Ha… non posso dire che ha ucciso tutti gli altri capi delle fazioni cittadine, perché in realtà non è mai stato trovato nessun corpo, però sono spariti. Tutti. E a mano a mano che sparivano lui, o i suoi prestanome, prendevano il possesso di tutte le attività della città, da quelle più innocue a quelle più influenti. Tutti, a Praga, sanno chi è e nessuno osa anche solo levare un dito, contro di lui. D’altra parte lui si comporta come se non fosse così. Lo hai visto: scherza, fa il modesto, tratta tutti con una certa civiltà e cortesia e, se qualcuno lo chiede, è sempre il signor Zahraniční a essere il ricco proprietario di tutto ma non è vero niente.”  
Terence aveva ascoltato senza perdersi una parola:  
“Mi stai dicendo che è una specie di Signore Oscuro? Questa è una storia stupida! Nessuno può fare tutto da solo! Anche tu-sai-chi aveva dei seguaci…”  
Ema fece un sorriso triste e saputo:  
“Che cosa credi che siamo, io e Pavel e gli altri? Lui ci ha preso dalla strada, noi eravamo babbani senza nessuno al mondo. Ci ha aiutato, ci ha nutrito e ci ha dato la possibilità di entrare nel mondo magico facendoci mordere. E’ ovvio che gli siamo grati e adesso siamo noi a gestire tutto, mentre lui è via. Ci sono altri, sotto di noi, e poi altri ancora… e tutti, proprio tutti, gli siamo abbastanza riconoscenti, o abbiamo abbastanza buonsenso, da non provare a tradirlo. E poi lo hai visto, lui ci tratta come amici, sembra davvero che ci voglia bene e che tenga a noi!”  
“Voi eravate babbani? E lui come ha fatto a conoscervi?”  
Ema scrollò le spalle:  
“Lui frequenta tutti, nessuno è troppo in basso o troppo in alto per lui. Quando ci ha trovato era davvero solo un bambino ma credimi, era un bambino davvero spaventoso.”  
“E tu credi che lui… che abbia ucciso della gente?”  
“Sì, lo credo ma nessuno ha mai visto niente. Anche quando ci sono stati dei problemi, io e Pavel ci siamo sempre e solo limitati a fargli dei nomi, poi le persone interessate semplicemente sparivano nel nulla. Tu che cosa crederesti al posto mio? In tanti anni nessuno è mai tornato.”  
Terence aveva molte domande ma voleva riflettere meglio e schiarirsi le idee, prima di aprire bocca, così Ema continuò:  
“Senti, adesso lo sai. Fossi in te me la farei passare la cotta per lui. Davvero non è la persona adatta a te e, per quello che ne so, non credo sia adatto a nessuno.”  
“Qualcuno però c’è!” Insistette insensatamente Terry.  
“Se è vero, ed io non lo so per certo, allora deve essere una persona davvero sfortunata. Non mi viene in mente un altro termine per definire qualcuno che solleva il suo interesse.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nový Svět: 
> 
> è una strada piuttosto piccola e stretta che si snoda proprio dietro alla trafficata piazza del castello (Hradčanské náměstí).  
> Non è una via molto frequentata e, ci tengo a dirlo, non ci sono palazzi!  
> Le casette sono tutte piuttosto piccole, a due piani, e la collocazione del palazzo Zahraniční in questa zona è dovuta soprattutto al nome della via che, tradotto, significa “mondo nuovo”.  
> Il nome, se non vado errata, potrebbe fare riferimento al fatto che questa zona è stata ricostruita “da nuova” dopo un grosso incendio agli inizi del ‘500.  
> Se vi viene voglia di visitare Nový Svět, non aspettatevi niente di diverso da una via dal sapore antico: è tranquilla e lontana dai locali per turisti. Credo che il massimo che possa offrire sia una caffetteria!  
> Potete farvi una passeggiata virtuale in questo suggestivo vicolo sul solito [street view](https://www.google.it/maps/@50.0907552,14.3929457,3a,75y,269.1h,81.92t/data=%213m6%211e1%213m4%211s_610Ar7bDz4CHMA00wd05w%212e0%217i13312%218i6656)!


	6. Nella foresta proibita

Dopo la conversazione con Ema, Terence aveva preso una decisione: avrebbe cercato di mettere da parte i suoi sentimenti per Harry e avrebbe agito com’era saggio facesse un buon Serpeverde, aspettando e osservando.  
Forse Ema lo aveva solo preso in giro e Harry non era davvero un Signore Oscuro, rifletté Terry, però era innegabile che il compagno vivesse secondo regole proprie, molto lontane dalle convenzioni cui lui era abituato.  
In fondo alla sua coscienza Higgs continuava a sentire il pungolo del rimorso, per il fatto di provare sentimenti così brucianti per quello che era, in pratica, solo un ragazzino del primo anno, ma tutto ciò che aveva visto e sentito, durante le vacanze, avevano reso Harry ancora più affascinante, ai suoi occhi.  
Harry era dissoluto e perverso al punto da avere ben più di un amante; forse era pericoloso, con la sua conoscenza delle arti oscure e i suoi contatti con creature come vampiri e licantropi, e tutto ciò aveva fatto in modo che adesso Terence non provasse più solo attrazione fisica, per lui, ma anche l’intrigante sensazione di avere a portata di mano un mistero che voleva svelare.  
Pensò a molti modi per penetrare i segreti di Harry e, conoscendo la naturale riservatezza dell’amico, quando furono alla stazione di King Cross, diretti nuovamente a scuola, Terence lo prese da parte e cercò un approccio più diretto:  
“Ci ho pensato. Siamo amici e voglio che continuiamo a esserlo. Però d’ora in poi, quando io non capisco qualcosa di te e del tuo modo di fare, te lo chiederò e tu mi risponderai. Voglio davvero conoscerti e capirti. Tu puoi fare lo stesso con me, va bene?”  
Harry gli elargì un sorriso raggiante:  
“Sarebbe magnifico! Io ho sempre un sacco di problemi a comprendere il vostro modo di pensare!” Disse con fare imbarazzato e poi guardò Terry di sottecchi e aggiunse “Comunque l’offerta per il sesso è sempre valida… tu mi piaci davvero, volevo dirtelo!”  
Higgs aprì e chiuse la bocca diverse volte prima di forzarsi a rispondere:  
“Harry non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere! Se facessi sesso con te, non riuscirei più a considerarti solo un amico, ci arrivi a questo?” Poi, vedendo lo sguardo disorientato del ragazzo, continuò: “No, non ci arrivi. Va bene, allora cerchiamo di intenderci. Amici e niente sesso e tu non provocarmi, intesi?”  
“Vale per te o per tutti? Voglio dire, la pensi così solo tu, perché ti piaccio, o tutti la pensano così?” La domanda era chiara e Terence si chiese se la sua strategia fosse buona come aveva sperato.  
“Quasi tutti. La maggioranza, okay?”  
Harry annuì e cominciò a spingere il suo baule verso il treno.  
  
***  
  
Sul treno incontrarono nuovamente Hermione Granger e Harry la invitò nel loro scomparto.  
La ragazza era sorridente, evidente soddisfatta della visita a casa:  
“Allora, le vostre vacanze sono andate bene? Vi siete divertiti?”  
Kain fece un sorriso fin troppo largo, evidentemente pensando alle ragazze di Dáma Ludmila, e Miles rispose prima che le cose si facessero imbarazzanti:  
“Grandiose! Ci siamo divertiti un sacco!” Poi, a corto di argomenti, tacque.  
“Quindi? Solo grandiose e nessuno ha niente da raccontare?” Domandò la Grifondoro incuriosita.  
Terence si schiarì la gola:  
“Mettiamola così, potremmo aver fatto qualche bravata, tutti insieme, ma siamo abbastanza certi che non siano cose da raccontare a una ragazza, tantomeno se è al primo anno!” Disse con un sorriso condiscendente davanti al quale Harry protestò:  
“Hey! Io sarei al primo anno! Ve lo siete scordati?”  
Miles gli allungò un calcetto giocoso:  
“Zitto tu. Ti hanno spostato al terzo anno… un motivo ci sarà, o no?”  
Harry mise il broncio e gli altri scoppiarono a ridere.  
Una volta di più Terence si rese conto che non riusciva in alcun modo a raccordare l’immagine di questo Harry con la storia di Ema. Forse era giusta la sua prima interpretazione e il vampiro, in definitiva, aveva solo voluto prendersi gioco di lui.  
  
***  
  
La scuola era ricominciata solo da qualche giorno e i prati intorno a Hogwarts erano ancora innevati, quando Potter fu chiamato dal suo Capo Casa per un colloquio.  
Harry corrugò la fronte, davanti alla comunicazione, e si avviò verso le stanze del professor Piton con scarso entusiasmo.  
L’uomo non lo aveva esattamente in simpatia, questo era chiaro a tutti, ma da qui a convocarlo personalmente… il ragazzo ne era rimasto piuttosto perplesso.  
Arrivato alla porta bussò educatamente, non sapendo bene cosa aspettarsi.  
“Avanti.” Disse la voce, per niente affabile, del professore più temuto della scuola.  
Harry entrò.  
“Buonasera Professore, voleva vedermi?”  
Piton fece cenno allo studente di sedersi e Harry prese posto davanti al grande tavolo al centro dello studio.  
“Signor Potter, l’ho fatta chiamare per togliermi una curiosità.” Fece una pausa a effetto, intesa a mettere in agitazione il ragazzo, che però mantenne sul volto un sorriso vacuo.  
“Durante le vacanze di Natale mi hanno scritto i signori Pucey, leggermente preoccupati dal fatto che il figlio avesse insistito per passare le vacanze a casa di un amico, in particolare a casa sua, signor Potter.”  
Nessuna domanda diretta, quindi Harry rimase in silenzio aspettando il resto.  
“Immaginerà il mio stupore, nel rendermi conto che il suo compagno aveva accettato di passare le vacanze da lei, precisamente dai suoi zii che, a quanto mi risulta, sono babbani.”  
Piton rimase in silenzio, scrutandolo, e Harry, cui ancora non era stato chiesto niente, rimase ugualmente zitto.  
“Non le pare un po’ strano che un giovane mago, come il signor Pucey, decida di non visitare la famiglia per le feste, per passarle invece con dei babbani?”  
Harry rispose pronto:  
“No, signore. Non mi sembra strano.”  
“Mi sta dicendo che il signor Pucey era entusiasta, a questa prospettiva?”  
Harry fece un largo sorriso:  
“Ma certo professore! E poi non eravamo solo noi due! C’erano anche Montague, Bletchley e Higgs. Volevamo passare un po’ di tempo insieme, fuori da scuola, e poiché i miei zii sono stati così gentili e disponibili da offrirsi di ospitarci tutti, abbiamo deciso di andare da loro. Se fosse stato possibile, immagino che avremmo optato per casa di qualcun altro.”  
“Solo questo, signor Potter? Volevate solo restare in compagnia tra di voi come, mi pare, fate già normalmente durante l’anno scolastico?”  
“Be’, sì. Ci troviamo davvero bene tra di noi, professore.”  
“L’ho notato, signor Potter.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, in attesa di altre domande, ma queste non vennero.  
“Può andare, adesso.”  
Harry uscì e raggiunse di filato gli amici in Sala Comune.  
“Ragazzi, se Piton ve lo chiede siamo rimasti per tutte le vacanze a Privet Drive, va bene? A quanto pare i parenti di Adrian si sono un po’ preoccupati e hanno scritto a scuola, per chiedere notizie sui miei zii…”  
Adrian si passò una mano sul viso, esasperato:  
“Mia zia sa essere davvero apprensiva…”  
Terence invece stava già pensando al futuro:  
“Senti Harry, questo potrebbe essere un problema? Volevamo venire da te, durante l’estate ma… se qualcuno volesse controllare? Controllare dove effettivamente siamo, intendo.”  
Harry sorrise raggiante:  
“Oh, è presto per preoccuparsi: possono cambiare molte cose prima della fine della scuola. Ne riparleremo più avanti!”  
  
***  
  
Nel periodo seguente Harry cominciò a fermarsi sempre più spesso in compagnia di Hermione Granger, quando la trovava in biblioteca intenta a studiare.  
La ragazza però era l’obiettivo preferito dei motteggi di Malfoy e, sebbene il ragazzino fosse solo al primo anno, vista l’influenza della sua famiglia spesso si aggiungevano a lui numerosi altri Serpeverde, ansiosi di compiacere l’erede dell’antica casata.  
Draco non sembrava badare a Potter e di solito elargiva i suoi infantili commenti solo alla ragazza, ma dopo un po’ li estese anche a Harry e, occasionalmente, ai suoi amici, le volte in cui si radunavano in biblioteca tutti insieme.  
Harry sopportava i motteggi rispondendo con un sorriso, sebbene i suoi amici, memori del ladruncolo cencioso trascinato via con una mano mozzata e maledetta, tremavano internamente per paura che il compagno, alla fine, potesse perdere le staffe e reagire.  
Per un po’ di tempo non successe proprio niente: Hermione sbuffava appena e Harry restava serafico davanti alle prese in giro, poi un giorno la situazione precipitò senza preavviso.  
Si stavano tutti dirigendo verso la biblioteca e, proprio sull’ingresso, incapparono in Malfoy che afferrò di colpo i capelli di Hermione, tirandoli.  
La ragazza si girò di scatto, sottraendo la chioma alla presa del Serpeverde che, con un ghigno malvagio la motteggiò:  
“Stavo solo controllando se erano capelli o pelo di castoro!”  
Hermione non fece in tempo a proferire verbo che Harry afferrò il polso del ragazzino biondo e, con un sorriso accondiscendente, avvertì:  
“A parole puoi dire quello che vuoi, Malfoy, ma tieni lontane le mani da lei.” Dopo di che fece per andarsene, senza aggiungere altro.  
Il biondo non la prese bene e cercò di lanciare una maledizione a Harry, che era già girato di spalle.  
Potter schivò spostandosi di lato, evidentemente aspettandosi quella reazione, poi si girò di scatto e fece in due rapidi passi fu addosso a Malfoy, che aveva ancora la bacchetta alzata ma sembrava essere rimasto senza voce davanti alla furia negli occhi di Potter.  
Harry valutò in un attimo le sue scelte e, dopo aver scartato la possibilità di maledirlo, con un movimento rapido gli tirò un pugno dritto in faccia.  
Draco cominciò immediatamente a urlare mentre il sangue gli usciva copioso dal naso, colandogli lungo la faccia e schizzando ovunque. In quel momento i due scimmioni che si tirava sempre dietro, Tiger e Goyle, si fecero avanti ma solo per ritrovarsi in netta minoranza, poiché nel frattempo anche Hermione, Miles e Terence avevano afferrato le bacchette, mentre Adrian e Kain stavano ancora guardando il ragazzino biondo che, nel frattempo, si era afflosciato a terra con le mani a coppa sul viso, ormai rosse di sangue, senza smettere di strillare.  
Madama Pince, richiamata dalle urla, arrivò in quel momento e tutti abbassarono le bacchette, fingendo comportamenti più o meno rilassati.  
Visto che l’episodio era avvenuto quasi interamente tra studenti di Serpeverde, Harry finì per ritrovarsi di nuovo faccia a faccia con il professor Piton, per la seconda volta nel giro di un mese.  
“Allora, ” chiese con sguardo truce il loro Capo Casa, “qualcuno vuole spiegarmi che cosa è successo?”  
Draco fece per parlare, la faccia ancora sporca di sangue sebbene fosse già stato soccorso, ma Harry lo precedette:  
“Ho tirato un pugno a Malfoy.” Disse secco senza aggiungere altro e scrutando, stranamente tranquillo, il professore di Pozioni.  
“E per quale motivo l’ha fatto, signor Potter?”  
La bocca di Harry si ampliò in un largo sorriso:  
“Perché è un fastidioso bastardo e prima o poi qualcuno gli avrebbe fatto comunque pagare la sua arroganza. Un naso rotto guarisce subito mentre alcune maledizioni sono permanenti.”  
Piton strinse gli occhi e guardò Potter con palese odio.  
“Quindi lei ammette di aver picchiato un compagno, signor Potter?”  
“Sì professore.” Rispose Harry senza esitazioni.  
Piton lo scrutò con occhi penetranti, cercando di indurre il ragazzo a un moto di vergogna ma così non fu.  
“Signor Potter, si rende conto che il suo comportamento è passabile di espulsione?”  
Harry lo osservò dritto negli occhi, senza battere ciglio, mentre i compagni trattenevano il respiro.  
“Sì, signore.” Rispose laconico.  
Piton aggiunse con tono leggermente meno duro ma più insinuante:  
“Ovviamente, se lei facesse le sue scuse al signor Malfoy, potremmo considerare chiuso questo incidente senza altre conseguenze…”  
Harry girò gli occhi su Draco, che già sogghignava pregustando la sua umiliazione, ma fu rapido a riportare lo sguardo sul professore:  
“Avendo un’opportunità di scelta, preferisco l’espulsione, se per lei non è un problema.” Scandì Harry ancora senza emozione nella voce.  
I suoi amici avrebbero voluto protestare, ma si limitarono a restare in silenzio e Malfoy aprì appena le labbra, in segno di sorpresa, mentre quelle di Piton si strinsero in una sottile linea bianca.  
Alla fine Piton alzò la voce in quello che fu quasi un urlo:  
“Fuori tutti a parte Potter. Subito!” I ragazzi scattarono in piedi e uscirono sotto lo sguardo adirato del professore.  
Quando la porta si fu chiusa, Piton aspettò ancora diversi minuti prima di parlare:  
“Signor Potter, mi vedo costretto a riportare il fatto al Preside ma voglio che le sia chiaro: in caso di votazione io sarò del parere di espellerla.”  
Harry annuì serio:  
“La cosa mi è chiara, professore.”  
Salirono nell’ufficio di Silente con Harry che si mantenne, per tutto il tragitto, perfettamente tranquillo.  
Quando entrarono il Preside scrutò attentamente sia il professore di pozioni sia Harry, prima di fare un gesto gentile per invitarli ad accomodarsi:  
“Professor Piton, Harry, accomodatevi.”  
Harry si avvicinò cauto ad una sedia mentre il professor Piton si sedeva con fin troppa veemenza, replicando:  
“Preside purtroppo è avvenuto un incidente piuttosto grave tra alcuni miei studenti: c’è stato un alterco tra il giovane Malfoy e Potter, a parole ovviamente, e il ragazzo…” disse indicando Harry con rabbia “… ha risposto usando la violenza sul compagno. Madama Pince è intervenuta ma troppo tardi perché a quel punto il signor Malfoy aveva già il naso rotto da un colpo di Potter, come lui stesso non ha minimamente esitato a confessare.”  
Silente aveva ascoltato in silenzio ma alla fine rispose sorridendo:  
“Severus, sono certo di poter tranquillamente risolvere questa situazione. Ora, se volessi lasciarmi con Harry per un poco…”  
Piton non parve per nulla soddisfatto da quello che aveva appena sentito ma lasciò l’ufficio senza proteste e Potter rimase solo con il Preside.  
Harry sembrava il ritratto stesso dell’innocenza, mentre osservava, curioso, la stanza intorno a sé e considerava attentamente che cosa avrebbe potuto o dovuto dire.  
Václav Zahraniční era in corrispondenza con Albus Silente da diverso tempo, solo che Harry aveva del tutto omesso di accennare alla sua duplice identità in quelle missive e quindi, agli occhi del Preside, era solo Harry Potter.  
“Signor Potter, è un piacere vederla, anche se per un motivo così spiacevole. Vorrebbe essere così gentile da raccontarmi, di nuovo, come mai ha colpito il signor Malfoy?”  
Harry raccontò da capo l’episodio, in tono distaccato, concludendo:  
“Lui è stato maleducato con una mia amica e mi ha attaccato mentre ero di spalle. Mi dispiace di aver creato scompiglio ma non ho nessuna intenzione di scusarmi per averlo colpito. Non sarebbero comunque scuse sincere e preferisco essere espulso, se così deciderà, piuttosto che mentire.”  
Il Preside sorrise sornione:  
“Oh, quindi niente menzogne per lei, signor Potter?” Chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare indagatore.  
Harry estese le labbra in un sorriso furbo e rispose con una nota allegra nella voce:  
“Preside! Sono un Serpeverde! Lei mi offende, tacciandomi di troppa sincerità!” Poi dopo una breve pausa, durante la quale Harry ricompose il volto, continuò:  
“Comunque non sono disposto a scusarmi per quello che ho fatto. Lo chiami orgoglio, se preferisce.”  
La voce dello studente era ferma e senza intonazioni e Silente lo osservò con attenzione, prima di sospirare appena e commentare:  
“Non credo che sarà necessario arrivare all’espulsione, per quello che ha fatto. Immagino che basterà qualche sera di punizione con il nostro Gazza, sia per lei sia per i suoi amici, compreso il signor Malfoy che, a quanto ho capito, non è esattamente innocente, in questa vicenda.”  
Poi il preside spostò il suo sguardo altrove, come se si fosse distratto a pensare ad altro, e si mise addirittura a canticchiare un motivetto senza parole.  
Harry non commentò ma osservò anche lui la direzione che prendeva lo sguardo del Preside, anche se non vi trovò nulla di così affascinante da giustificare il bizzarro comportamento dell’uomo.  
Alla fine Silente commentò solamente:  
“Per il futuro, posso farle presente che sarebbe stato più accettabile usare una piccola fattura, piuttosto che ricorrere alle mani?”  
Harry finse di rifletterci un momento, prima di rispondere:  
“Certo Signore, cercherò di ricordarmene.” Poi, dopo una piccola pausa, chiese: “Posso andare, adesso?”  
“Ma certo Harry, puoi andare.” Rispose il Preside con un sorriso vacuo.  
Harry si alzò e arrivò quasi alla porta, dando solo un’occhiata curiosa alla vecchissima fenice appollaiata su un trespolo, prima di girarsi con sguardo incerto e chiedere imbarazzato:  
“Posso… posso chiederle una cosa, Signore?”  
Il Preside annuì:  
“L’hai appena fatto ma puoi chiedermene un’altra, se preferisci.”  
Harry sorrise appena e chiese:  
“Ecco, per Natale ho ricevuto in regalo un mantello con un biglietto anonimo e… me l’ha mandato lei, Signore?”  
Il Preside lo guardò per un attimo, in silenzio:  
“Perché pensi che te lo abbia mandato io?”  
“Il biglietto diceva che il mantello era di mio padre… non so, ho solo pensato che, tra tutti, poteva essere stato lei ad avere questa gentilezza nei miei confronti… mi scusi… evidentemente mi sono sbagliato.”  
Gli occhi di Silente persero la loro vaghezza e si focalizzarono attenti sul ragazzo:  
“No, non ti sei sbagliato. In effetti te l’ho mandato io. Tuo padre me lo aveva prestato, molto tempo fa, e ho ritenuto giusto che tornasse a te… ma usalo con prudenza, mi raccomando!” Disse l’anziano mago con un sorriso complice cui Harry, con voce vagamente scandalizzata, rispose:  
“Oh, non lo userei mai per qualcosa di… illecito! Non se ne preoccupi!”  
Il Preside ridacchiò e aggiunse:  
“Saggia decisione, anche se devo dire che ai suoi tempi tuo padre non è mai stato altrettanto ligio alle regole!”  
Harry lo osservò strano e poi commentò con un filo di voce:  
“Un giorno, magari, potrebbe raccontarmi qualcosa sui miei genitori… lei li conosceva…”  
“Sì, immagino che un giorno troveremo il tempo, Harry, adesso vai.”  
Harry annuì e se ne andò con il volto pensieroso.  
  
***  
  
I suoi amici aspettavano Harry in sala comune e lo circondarono subito, preoccupati:  
“Allora? Che cosa ti faranno?” Chiese Adrian senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di entrare.  
“Che cosa ci faranno, vorrai dire. Tutte le persone coinvolte saranno in detenzione con Gazza, questa sera. A parte Hermione.”  
I ragazzi proruppero in un mare di lamentele ma in fondo erano tutti sollevati che l’incidente non avesse avuto conseguenze ben più gravi.  
Quello che però li rese davvero nervosi fu che quella sera Gazza, invece di assegnare loro noiosi ma innocui compiti di pulizia, li affidò a Hagrid, l’enorme guardiacaccia, per un affare del tutto diverso.  
“Ecco, ci abbiamo qualche problema nella foresta e pare che ci sono degli animali feriti. Noi dobbiamo seguire le tracce e ci sono tre direzioni. Facciamo tre gruppi.”  
E così dicendo divise i ragazzi:  
Kain, più sfortunato degli altri, finì con Tiger e Goyle, affiancati dal grosso cane di Hagrid.  
Hagrid prese con sé Adrian e Miles e concluse dicendo a Terry:  
“Tu sei al sesto anno, ce la fai con loro due?”  
Terence avrebbe voluto ridere ma si trattenne.  
Quei ‘loro due’ erano Harry e Malfoy e sebbene probabilmente il ragazzino biondo fosse un peso morto, per compensare il suo compagno era… cos’era di preciso Harry?  
Terence era ancora indeciso al riguardo ma aveva la certezza che non ci fosse molto, nella Foreste Proibita, che potesse impensierire il ragazzo.  
Annuì a Hagrid e si misero in marcia.  
Quando furono fuori vista Harry si chinò a osservare meglio le chiazze di sangue argenteo che stavano seguendo e allungò un dito, toccando una delle piccole pozze di liquido leggermente luminescente.  
Terence vide Malfoy fare una faccia disgustata ma Harry sorrise:  
“Sangue di unicorno… non è del tutto freddo. Se l’animale è ferito, forse non è troppo distante.” Disse tranquillo.  
Terry annuì.  
Proseguirono nel bosco per circa venti minuti e nel frattempo Harry trovò un divertente passatempo:  
“Terence, ” esordì “mi ha detto Adrian che ci sono dei lupi mannari, nel bosco. Secondo te è vero?”  
Terence vide il ghigno sulla faccia di Harry e il brivido che passò nelle spalle di Malfoy e comprese immediatamente chi fosse il vero obiettivo di quella frase.   
“Oh sì! Quando ero al primo anno un cretino è venuto a pomiciare nel bosco con la sua ragazza e all’improvviso… BUH!” Disse quasi urlando e girandosi di scatto verso Draco, che trasalì e lanciò un piccolo strillo.  
Gli altri due Serpeverde sghignazzarono ma poi Terence sorrise e cercò di tranquillizzare Malfoy, che sembrava realmente spaventato:  
“Avanti, stavamo scherzando!”  
Harry, con volto ammiccante, aggiunse:  
“E poi, che cosa credi che potrebbero farci dei lupi mannari?” Draco sembrò sul punto di rispondere cosa esattamente lui pensava avrebbero potuto fare, ma Terence e Harry lo ignorarono e si rimisero in cammino.  
Higgs era abbastanza certo che il compagno potesse gestire qualche licantropo, dopotutto… e anche qualche vampiro…  
Quando arrivarono in una grande radura, investita dalla luce della luna, videro al centro un animale ferito.  
Era bellissimo, maestoso e imponente, ed emanava un lieve lucore.  
L’unicorno era in piedi e sbuffava ma aveva una brutta ferita su un fianco e perdeva sangue argenteo, in copiosi fiotti.  
Terry sollevò la bacchetta per mandare un segnale agli altri ma Harry lo bloccò, avvicinandosi e sussurrando piano per non farsi sentire da Malfoy:  
“A… aspetta un attimo. E’… è ferito.” Balbettò con voce carica di bramosia.  
Terence aggrottò la fronte:  
“Lo vedo. Quindi?”  
Harry lo guardò con una strana luce negli occhi:  
“E’… è sangue caldo. Non… non ho mai provato prima e…”  
Higgs vide il volto spiritato dell’amico:  
“Stai scherzando, vero? Quell’animale è davvero grosso e, per quello che mi ricordo dalle lezioni di cura delle creature magiche, non ama per niente i maschi…”  
Harry non sembrava nemmeno ascoltare mentre si dirigeva verso l’animale, senza rispondere.  
Malfoy osservò la scena piuttosto irritato e poi alzò la bacchetta e mandò il segnale.  
Harry si girò di scatto, lo osservò con rabbia e scosse la testa.  
“Imbecille!” Disse piano prima di rimettersi in moto.  
L’unicorno, forse perché troppo debole, non scacciò Harry il quale si avvicinò al fianco ferito, coprendo la visuale agli altri con il suo corpo.  
Malfoy chiese in un sussurro:  
“Che cosa diavolo sta facendo, quel cretino?”  
Terry era certo di cosa stesse facendo Harry, in realtà, ma rispose solamente:  
“Forse vuole provare a curarlo…”  
Harry passò diversi minuti al fianco dell’animale e, quando se ne staccò per tornare dagli altri, sorrideva come un folle.  
A quel punto sentirono dei rumori provenire dal folto degli alberi, intorno a loro, e Terence sollevò la bacchetta illuminata, intimando:  
“Chi va là?”  
Gli risposero altri suoni di rami rotti e fruscii indistinti e, poco dopo, i ragazzi si avvidero di essere circondati da numerose figure oscure.  
Malfoy si avvicinò a Terence con il chiaro proposito di farsi difendere, mentre Harry, che non sembrava per nulla preoccupato, si avvicinò all’essere più vicino a lui.  
Ne seguì un indistinguibile scambio di battute e la figura fece un passo avanti, nella radura.  
Era un uomo, o almeno lo sembrava, anche se aveva qualcosa di ferino nel modo di muoversi e un certo non so che di selvaggio nei tratti.  
Terence sentì Harry sussurrare qualcosa ma non capì bene le parole, anche se avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito pronunciare il nome di Zahraniční.  
Le ombre che avevano circondato la radura si allontanarono lentamente, a un cenno dell’uomo che stava parlando con Potter, e dopo un attimo fu come se non fossero mai esistite.  
Higgs si accorse solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo.  
Harry tornò da loro come se non fosse successo niente e Draco lo guardò tremante da dietro la schiena di Terence, chiedendo con voce stridula:  
“Si può sapere chi erano quelli!”  
Harry gli rispose con tono paziente, come se stesse parlando a un bambino un po’ tonto:  
“Lupi mannari. In forma umana, ovviamente. Oggi non è luna piena.”  
Malfoy lo osservò per accertarsi che non lo stesse di nuovo prendendo in giro e poi quasi strillò:  
“Tu sei completamente pazzo!”  
Harry gli scoccò lo stesso sguardo che avrebbe riservato a una gelatina Tuttigusti al sapore di vomito.  
“I lupi mannari sono umani per la maggior parte del tempo e, se non c’è la luna piena, le loro facoltà mentali sono perfettamente normali. Non sono mica bestie!”  
Terence lo sapeva, dopotutto aveva conosciuto Pavel e Vlad, ma gli sembrava comunque che Harry avesse azzardato molto, parlando con quelle creature sconosciute.  
“Che cosa gli hai detto?” Chiese semplicemente.  
“Gli ho detto che avevamo già chiamato Hagrid e che non gli conveniva farsi trovare nei paraggi.” Disse sollevando le spalle e Terence comprese immediatamente che stava mentendo, a beneficio di Malfoy.  
Hagrid arrivò poco dopo con tutti gli altri al seguito. Curò l’animale in un baleno, prima di riportare tutti al castello, congratulandosi con loro per essere stati piuttosto bravi.  
Terry avrebbe voluto trattenere Harry in Sala Comune, per chiedergli cosa fosse realmente successo, ma tutti erano piuttosto stanchi e andarono dritti a dormire.  
Il giorno dopo però, Terence fermò Harry prima di colazione:  
“Dimmi che ieri non ti sei avventato sul fianco di quel povero animale per il suo sangue!”  
Harry ridacchiò:  
“Perché vuoi che ti menta? Certo che l’ho fatto! Dai Terence, quella roba mi piace e non è che capiti tutti i giorni di trovare un unicorno sanguinante! E poi mica l’ho ucciso!”  
Terence lo guardò storto:  
“E i mannari? Che cosa gli hai detto?”  
Harry scosse le spalle:  
“Conosco il capobranco. Sono un gruppo di mercenari e girano un po’ dappertutto. Gli ho detto che erano entrati nel territorio di Hogwarts e che gli conveniva cambiare terreno di caccia. Niente di che.”  
Terence lo guardò con sospetto, confuso, e Harry spiegò sospirando:  
“Sono approvvigionatori e mi sono servito di loro qualche volta, in passato. Procurano sangue di unicorno, che in Inghilterra è illegale. Stavano seguendo l’animale ferito e sono finiti nella Foresta Proibita, probabilmente per sbaglio. Gli ho solo detto di cambiare zona, davvero!”  
Terry sapeva che c’era anche dell’altro e non si fece problemi a chiedere:  
“Ti ho sentito dirgli il tuo nome.”  
Harry sorrise:  
“Certo! Sono gente utile e sanno cacciare. Gli ho detto che, se vogliono trasferirsi, probabilmente il mio tutore li assumerebbe per lo stesso compito e per una buona cifra. Inoltre da noi non è illegale cacciare unicorni, quindi correrebbero anche meno rischi e questo è quanto. C’è altro che vuoi chiedere?”  
Terence guardò Harry come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, o almeno ci provò.  
Erano alti uguali e davvero il suo compagno non sembrava un ragazzino e il suo comportamento era sempre troppo calmo e controllato, escludendo il fatto che aveva picchiato Draco solo il giorno prima.  
“Sì, in effetti c’è un’altra cosa. Mi stavo chiedendo: perché hai dato un pugno a Malfoy? Avresti potuto benissimo disarmarlo o lanciargli una fattura, o qualunque altra cosa, invece non hai nemmeno estratto la bacchetta!”  
Harry fece un sorrisetto incerto:  
“Terry, non è facile per me. Per voi è come se fosse tutto un gioco ma nel mio caso… mi è stato insegnato che se qualcuno mi attacca, di solito non è per scherzare e non è nemmeno qualcosa d’innocente o di relativamente poco dannoso.” Poi corrugò la fronte, come cercando di spiegare meglio: “La mia prima reazione non sarebbe stata quella di disarmarlo. Se avessi avuto in mano la bacchetta gli avrei fatto del male. Molto male, probabilmente. L’ho detto anche a Piton e non stavo scherzando: certe maledizioni sono permanenti, un naso rotto invece si aggiusta in un attimo!”  
Terence rimase incerto davanti a quelle parole. Era da quando aveva compreso di che cosa fosse capace Harry che temeva il momento in cui avrebbe potuto perdere il controllo e maledire qualcuno. Adesso che aveva la certezza che, in effetti, era quello il primo istinto dell’amico, non si sentiva affatto più tranquillo.  
Si sforzò di sorridere, scompigliò i capelli in eterno disordine di Harry e si avviarono insieme verso la Sala Grande.  
  
***  
  
Quel pomeriggio Hermione si profuse in scuse sentite con ognuno di loro, ribadendo che non avrebbero dovuto cercare di difenderla, finendo in questo modo in punizione, ma tutti le dissero che lo avevano fatto volentieri e che lo avrebbero fatto di nuovo, e con piacere, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
Alla fine la ragazza si fece raccontare l’accaduto e, sentendo che avevano incontrato dei lupi mannari, fece una faccia preoccupata:  
“Sareste potuti rimanere feriti… uccisi anche!”  
Tutti ridacchiarono e Adrian commentò:  
“Non ti preoccupare! I lupi mannari non sono così male come si dice in giro!”  
Hermione lo guardò in malo modo:  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
Pucey si accorse di aver fatto una mezza gaffe e si girò verso gli altri, in cerca d’aiuto.  
Tutti si guardarono intorno, imbarazzati, finché Harry non rispose:  
“Ho alcuni amici licantropi e li ho presentati ai ragazzi, per Natale. Loro sono a posto, ma non dirlo in giro… sai, i licantropi hanno una brutta reputazione e non credo che gli altri capirebbero.”  
Hermione lo osservò per un attimo, la fronte increspata, poi commentò saputa:  
“Pensavo che non dovessero essere così male, in effetti. Dopotutto sono umani per la maggior parte del tempo, no? Voglio dire, credo sia una discriminazione stupida come quella di sangue e…”  
Kain gemette:  
“Salazar salvaci tu! Stai davvero per partire con uno dei tuoi sermoni?”  
Gli altri risero e la cosa finì lì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note conclusive:**
> 
> Václav Zahraniční:
> 
> La scelta del nome è stata piuttosto facile: i nomi che s'incontrano sempre, se sei uno straniero a Praga, sono Václav e Karel (O rispettivamente San Venceslao, Santo patrono di Boemia e Moravia, e Carlo IV, imperatore del Sacro Romano Impero che ha spostato a Praga la sede imperiale, facendo assurgere la città al suo ruolo di "Caput Regni"). Ho scelto Václav perché San Venceslao era anche chiamato "il buon re"... il perché della scelta, e se il nome è adatto, me lo direte più avanti...
> 
> Zahraniční in ceco significa solamente "straniero". E' come una specie di soprannome e indica che Harry non è davvero originario della città e ho immaginato che a lungo andare sia stato adottato come cognome ufficiale da Václav.


	7. Lezioni di Arti Oscure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE:
> 
> Questo capitolo contiene maltrattamenti su un animale, in particolare un gatto.  
> (Io sono una gattara e le palle di pelo ronfanti sono molte, a casa mia, tutte grasse e felici ma, intanto che stavo scrivendo, una delle belve è rientrata con le zampe infangate, sul pavimento appena lavato e ancora bagnato... dovevo vendicarmi in qualche modo!)  
>   
> 

Terence, deciso a comprendere meglio i segreti di Harry, passò molte ore in biblioteca da solo, leggendo ricerche sul sangue di unicorno: purtroppo molti testi si trovavano nella Sezione Proibita e lui non aveva nessuna scusa valida per chiederli in prestito, così poté consultare solo libri generici, che erano tutti piuttosto antiquati e concordavano sul fatto che bere il sangue di quell’animale condannasse a una vita maledetta.  
Nelle settimane successive osservò Harry con rinnovata attenzione ma non gli sembrò che il ragazzo avesse niente di strano, non più del solito almeno.  
A quel punto i suoi studi cambiarono direzione e passò a cercare di comprendere meglio l’ambiente dove Harry era cresciuto: Praga era citata spesso in Storia della Magia, praticamente sempre come una città in guerra, una specie di campo di battaglia per novelli Signori Oscuri.  
Anche in questo caso tutto ciò che lesse erano solo storie vecchie di decenni, per non dire di secoli, e da nessuna parte trovò una descrizione soddisfacente della città moderna e delle sue dinamiche.  
Praga gli era sembrata un posto strano, esotico anche, ma in definitiva relativamente tranquillo, così non poté esimersi dal fare paragoni: era stato a Nocturne Alley una volta sola e, sebbene fosse in compagnia di suo padre, comunque un paio di ceffi ambigui e inopportuni li avevano disturbati.  
Durante le vacanze di Natale, invece, lui e i suoi compagni si erano aggirati per il quartiere magico di Praga sia di giorno sia di notte e il peggio che era loro capitato era stato incontrare gente decisamente fuori dalla norma; nessuno li aveva mai infastiditi anzi, quasi tutti sembravano conoscere Harry e avere per lui un cenno di saluto e spesso erano disposti a scambiare alcune parole, in maniera del tutto amichevole.  
Alla fine decise che i libri che aveva trovato erano troppo datati e, di conseguenza, non davano reali informazioni sulla situazione attuale, quindi mise da parte i suoi dubbi per l’estate seguente: si ripromise che, se fosse riuscito a tornare a trovare Harry, avrebbe cercato di comprendere meglio quello che succedeva davvero in quella città.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy, dopo essersi preso un pugno in faccia e aver passato una notte nella Foresta Proibita, adesso si limitava a parlar male della Grifondoro e dei suoi amici solo quando nessuno di loro era presente e, inoltre, condivideva i suoi commenti maligni solo con i compagni del primo anno.  
Nel frattempo l’inverno divenne primavera e Terence non fece nessun progresso nello scoprire i segreti di Harry.  
Neppure il loro rapporto fece passi avanti, con Harry che evitava accuratamente ogni genere di comportamento provocatorio e Higgs che cercava in ogni modo di non pensare all’amico sotto quella luce, per quanto questo, certi giorni, fosse una tortura insopportabile.  
Con il passare dei mesi Serpeverde scalò la classifica del Quidditch e i ragazzi dovettero intensificare gli allenamenti, avendo così meno tempo da passare con Harry che comunque, quando ne aveva voglia, andava ancora a guardarli dagli spalti, spesso in compagnia di Hermione.  
L’ultima partita con Tassorosso fu una vittoria schiacciante e Terence si stampò in faccia un sorriso soddisfatto, quando finalmente poté sollevare la Coppa del Quidditch.  
Ci teneva davvero a lasciare alla squadra un ottimo ricordo delle sue prestazioni, poiché l’anno dopo non avrebbe giocato.  
Quella sera, nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, i festeggiamenti furono fantastici e, per una volta, tutti i membri della Casa trattarono gli amici di Harry come se fossero davvero dei loro.  
Nessuno s’illuse che la cosa sarebbe durata, quindi tutti si godettero il momento.  
Lo fecero anche meglio quando cominciarono a girare bottiglie di burrobirra.  
Nessuno sapeva da dove arrivassero: un attimo prima non c’erano e l’attimo dopo ogni Serpeverde aveva una bottiglia in mano.  
Miles sorrise raggiante a Harry, che rimase sempre ai lati della calca festante, ignorato da tutti come al solito, mentre Kain lasciò il fianco di un’adorante compagna per spingersi fino a lui.  
“Tu sei una canaglia, Potter!” Gli disse ghignando.  
“Che cosa avrei fatto, stavolta?” Chiese Harry sbattendo le ciglia in una palese imitazione di falsa innocenza, davanti alla quale Kain rise sguaiatamente facendo un cenno in direzione della sua bottiglia stappata.  
Harry rimase serio:  
“Hai delle prove, a sostegno delle tue accuse, Montague?”  
“Oh, non le ho ma se riesci a far comparire anche un paio delle ragazze di Ludmila, ti amerò per sempre, Potter!”  
Harry sogghignò:  
“Sarebbe stato un po’ eccessivo, non credi?”  
Kain, alticcio e felice, dovette concordare ma poi gli si avvicinò con fare complice:  
“Quest’estate, allora?”  
Harry mosse una mano come a voler scacciare una grossa mosca formato Kain:  
“Vai a festeggiare… c’è tempo per pensare al resto!”  
Alla fine fu Adrian ad andarsi a sedere di fianco a Harry, nel suo angolo tranquillo.  
“Senti Harry,” esordì il compagno con faccia non proprio felice “ci ho pensato molto, dopo Natale. Non credo di riuscire a venire a trovarti, quest’estate…”  
Harry lo guardò storto:  
“Mi dispiace. Posso chiedere come mai?”  
Adrian gli rivolse uno sguardo tra l’infastidito e il rassegnato:  
“I miei. Sono apprensivi, lo avrai capito. Non accetteranno mai che io passi la mia estate con dei… babbani…”  
Harry lo osservò serio:  
“E’ solo per quello o magari… non so… magari il problema sono io? O i miei altri amici?”  
Adrian ribatté immediatamente, mortificato:  
“Harry, no! Adorerei davvero passare le vacanze con te e… i tuoi altri amici!”  
Harry sembrò soddisfatto della risposta e cercò di fare ammenda per la domanda:  
“Scusa, lo sai che faccio fatica a capire certe cose, così preferisco chiedere. Terry dice che dovrei farlo più spesso. Lui d’altra parte lo fa con me: chiede un sacco di cose… credo sia ancora arrabbiato per quella storia del sangue di unicorno…”  
Pucey fece una faccia disgustata:  
“Rimane una cosa rivoltante ma nemmeno quella mi da fastidio, finché non cerchi di farlo bere a me! Tornando a quest’estate, però, davvero non credo di riuscire a convincere mia zia… lei, sai, è come una madre per me e ha il terrore che mi succeda qualcosa…”  
Harry fece una faccia astuta:  
“Se vuoi… posso inventarmi qualcosa che ai tuoi sembri… accettabile…”  
Adrian si rabbuiò:  
“Di solito ho grande stima della tua intelligenza ma in questo caso… dubito che tu possa inventare qualcosa che per loro sia credibile…”  
Harry sorrise misterioso:  
“Vedremo… adesso non ci pensare e vai a divertirti. E’ la tua grande serata!”  
  
Fu con grande stupore di tutti che, nelle ultime settimane di scuola, fu annunciato un nuovo programma estivo per gli studenti che avessero voluto aderire.  
Sembrava che il preside di Durmstrang avesse contattato Silente, per proporre diversi scambi estivi tra i ragazzi delle loro scuole, al fine di “migliorare i rapporti magici internazionali”.  
Silente aveva aderito all’idea con entusiasmo e aveva coinvolto anche la preside di Beauxbâtons, sua amica di vecchia data.  
Tutte le bacheche della scuola evidenziarono le modalità per aderire al programma e i genitori ne furono immediatamente informati.  
L’ultima sera di scuola, nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, Harry sospirò vistosamente:  
“Merda! Mi piacerebbe davvero aderire, ma dubito che qualcuno voglia fare uno scambio con me… io vivo con dei babbani e questa cosa è riservata alle famiglie di maghi!”  
Intorno al tavolo i suoi amici sorrisero complici.  
“Ci dispiace davvero, Harry! Noi andremo all’estero per un mese intero, a divertirci, e tu rimarrai incastrato per tutta l’estate nella Londra babbana… atroce, non è vero?” Commentò sarcastico Miles.  
“Oh sì, davvero atroce!” Gli fece coro Adrian con un sorriso solare. “E pensare che noi quattro siamo riusciti a farci ospitare tutti insieme… sarebbe stato bello averti con noi!”  
Terence li osservava tutti, stranamente corrucciato, poi in un sussurro chiese:  
“Come diavolo hai fatto, comunque?”  
Harry sorrise appena con l’angolo della bocca.  
“Le buone idee fanno presto a trovare terreno fertile… è stato davvero facile! Conosco il Preside di Durmstrang e mi deve alcuni favori, così gli ho chiesto di proporre questa cosa dello scambio a Silente e lui ha accettato. Dopo ho dovuto solo far inserire, tra le famiglie ospitanti, quella di una persona di mia fiducia. In pratica è bastato mandare un paio di lettere, una cosa da poco, davvero!”  
  
Il giorno dopo, sul treno, i ragazzi si resero conto che anche Hermione aveva lo stesso problema di Harry, con l’unica differenza che, nel caso di Hermione, la cosa era vera.  
“Sono davvero scocciata! Mi sarebbe piaciuto poter visitare una famiglia magica all’estero! Sarebbe stato molto interessante!” Argomentò la ragazza con una punta d’invidia.  
“Dai,” la consolò Miles “quest’autunno ti racconteremo tutto quello che abbiamo visto, promesso!”  
Kain lo guardò storto:  
“Non fare promesse a vuoto! Diciamo che ti racconteremo molte cose… magari non tutte!” Disse scambiando uno sguardo ambiguo con gli amici, davanti al quale la ragazza rispose con un cipiglio serio.  
“Voi quattro, insieme… avete per caso intenzione di fare qualcosa di… poco appropriato?”  
Tutti risero e Adrian la guardò con occhi scintillanti:  
“Saremo in vacanza! Lontani dai nostri genitori! Ci puoi scommettere che faremo cose inappropriate, Granger!”  
La ragazza lo redarguì un poco, ma alla fine si arrese e cambiò argomento:  
“Comunque immagino che adesso le cose vadano meglio, a Serpeverde, no?” Chiese curiosa e Terence rispose subito:  
“Tu credi troppo a quello che vedi, Granger! A Serpeverde le apparenze ingannano. Possiamo anche aver vinto la Coppa del Quidditch e la Coppa delle Case di conseguenza, ma non è cambiato niente. Reietti siamo e reietti rimaniamo… frequentare te e Harry poi, non aiuta di certo!”  
Lei lo guardò un po’ dispiaciuta e poi chiese, con un filo di voce:  
“Ma allora perché lo fate? Non siete obbligati a essere sempre gentili con me…”  
Miles le rivolse un sorriso smagliante:  
“Che cosa ci vuoi fare? Ci piacciono i casi difficili come voi due Corvonero mancati!”  
Harry rispose con un grugnito di disapprovazione e aggiunse:  
“Sono dei caproni, Hermione! Ci stanno intorno perché hanno bisogno di una mano nello studio!”  
Kain fece un verso strozzato:  
“Merlino, quant’è vero! Non riesco a credere che Hermione, al primo anno, ne sappia più di me in tutte le materie… se non fosse per voi due avrei preso T in tutto, quest’anno!”  
I ragazzi risero, ma dovettero ammettere che era abbastanza vero.  
  
***  
  
Harry aveva organizzato tutto alla perfezione.  
I suoi amici, sulla carta, sarebbero stati ospiti di una famiglia, con figli ormai grandi, che si era offerta di ospitare fino a quattro studenti. I coniugi Karel avevano fatto sapere che sentivano la mancanza di un po’ di ragazzi tra le mura domestiche e che per quel motivo avevano inserito il loro nome nella lista.  
Il signor Karel, che in realtà gestiva le trattative di Zahraniční con l’Inghilterra, si presentò di persona a casa Higgs, Pucey, Montague e Bletchley.  
Era un signore elegante, di mezz’età, dai modi un po’ esotici ma con una faccia simpatica e aperta, e i genitori dei ragazzi ne furono rassicurati, accettando lo “scambio culturale” di buon grado.  
I Serpeverde erano stati fatti arrivare a Praga con una Passaporta e, dopo il loro arrivo, il signor Karel li aveva accompagnati all’Aquila Rossa, dove Harry li stava aspettando.  
Si abbracciarono felici e si scambiarono gli ultimi pettegolezzi, prima che un entusiasta Kain chiedesse:  
“Allora Harry, la mantieni la tua promessa?”  
Harry lo guardò in tralice:  
“Non ricordo nessuna promessa…”  
Adrian gli diede uno scappellotto piuttosto forte:  
“Non ci provare! Non hai idea di cosa ho dovuto passare per essere qui! Ho promesso a mia zia che le scriverò due volte al giorno! Sarà uno strazio!”  
Harry ridacchiò e poi guardò Montague con malizia:  
“Uhm… non starete mica ancora pensando a quella cosa delle Arti Oscure, vero?”  
Terence aveva la mascella un po’ rigida ma rispose secco:  
“Avevi detto che ci avresti insegnato!”  
Harry sorrise e commentò:  
“Oh, ma certo… solo che non posso mica insegnarvi, se siete ubriachi tutto il tempo! Quindi pretendo promettiate di essere almeno abbastanza sobri da capire, quando vi parlo!”  
Kain sospirò, come se gli fosse stato chiesto di assolvere un compito monumentale:  
“Ah, cosa non si fa per la gloria…!”  
Gli amici di Harry arrivarono poco dopo e, come d’uso, Petra entrò dicendo ad alta voce:  
“Ragazzi! E’ un piacere! Non potete nemmeno immaginare cos’è successo mentre eravate via!”  
Miles, che era stato il primo ad afferrare lo scherzo, rispose:  
“Non me lo dire! Non sarà per caso che Vlad…”  
“Indovinato!” Rispose Tomas “Vlad ha una ragazza nuova!”  
Dietro di loro Vlad grugnì esasperato:  
“La volete piantare con questa storia! E’ davvero quella giusta e i vostri stupidi commenti non mi faranno cambiare idea!”  
Pavel gli diede una spallata:  
“Ma certo, lo avevamo capito! Sembrate così innamorati…”  
I ragazzi risero e si abbracciarono, poi diedero il via a una nottata di festeggiamenti scatenati.  
Verso le quattro del mattino erano tutti piuttosto sbronzi e, per un motivo futile, finirono in mezzo ad una grossa rissa, in un locale babbano alla periferia della città.  
Terence, che aveva cercato di mantenersi lucido a sufficienza da poter tornare a casa sulle proprie gambe, si avvide che gli amici di Harry se la cavavano molto bene, anche senza magia.  
Volarono un po’ di pugni e lui fece del suo meglio per frapporsi tra Miles e Adrian e gli avversari più grossi.  
Kain invece, esperto battitore, si mise a roteare la gamba di un tavolo con perizia.  
Le cose si misero piuttosto male quando alcuni dei presenti estrassero armi babbane, perlopiù coltelli ma anche qualche manganello.  
Terence cercò di mettere al riparo se stesso e gli amici dietro il bancone del locale e, da lì, poté vedere che Harry e gli altri avevano a loro volta estratto dei coltelli.  
I vampiri avevano riflessi incredibili e i licantropi erano molto forti ma tutti si stavano trattenendo, come se trovassero divertente lasciare le cose a un livello ‘babbano’.  
Václav aveva appena scaraventato a terra un avversario e ne stava affrontando un secondo, con un ghigno folle sulla faccia. Kain, forte della sua grossa stazza e dell’arma di fortuna, era l’unico altro Serpeverde ancora in mezzo alla rissa.  
Tutto finì piuttosto in fretta quando Vlad, evidentemente stufo del gioco, estrasse uno strano oggetto che fece un fracasso assordante, nel piccolo locale.  
Tutti s’immobilizzarono, come per magia.  
“Fine. Contate i punti e poi i perdenti paghino da bere!”  
Tutti i giovani coinvolti si ritirarono ai lati della stanza, chi da una parte e chi dall’altra, e alla fine un ragazzo emaciato, con i capelli colorati di blu, disse con voce roca e sputando un grumo di sangue:  
“Vince la fazione di Václav… come al solito! Avanti ragazzi,” disse girandosi verso i suoi compagni “fuori i soldi, paghiamo noi.”  
Ci furono sonore lamentele e qualche protesta ma non più di tante.  
Furono rimessi in piedi un po’ di tavoli traballanti e l’oste, evidentemente abituato a questo genere di cose, fece girare diverse bottiglie.  
Miles osservò tutto come se fosse incredibile:  
“Aspetta,” chiese sorpreso a Tomas “era una specie di gioco?”  
Petra rise e rispose al posto del fratello:  
“Certo! Rissa da bar, la miglior competizione del mondo, dopo il Quidditch!”  
Terence invece aveva un’altra curiosità così chiese piano, a Vlad:  
“Senti, cos’è che hai usato, per fare quel botto?”  
Vlad estrasse dalla fondina la pistola di grosso calibro:  
“Questa? Uh, niente, roba babbana. Fa grossi buchi e ti ammazza in un attimo ma l’ho puntata verso l’alto, quindi nessun problema!”  
Terence era stupito:   
“Quell’affare può uccidere? Davvero?”  
Vlad rise forte:  
“Terry, sei proprio un mago! Mai visto o sentito parlare delle pistole?” Disse passandogli l’arma, dopo essersi assicurato che la sicura fosse al suo posto.  
Terence la guardò con sospetto:  
“E’ bella pesante! Come si usa?”  
“Basta puntarla e premere il grilletto. Lancia una palla di metallo che attraversa un corpo come fosse burro e, se ti prende in testa, o a un organo vitale, è mortale.”  
Terence era davvero stupito e chiese molti altri dettagli mentre Václav era impegnato a stingere le mani alla fazione dei perdenti.  
  
***  
  
Il mattino dopo, di buon’ora, Harry tirò giù dal letto i suoi amici, saltellando euforico:  
“Avanti, dormiglioni! E’ ora di lezione!”  
I ragazzi protestarono un po’ ma dopo colazione, e con un paio di pozioni corroboranti in corpo, fu subito chiaro che erano tutti piuttosto su di giri.  
Si erano radunati nel salotto grande, che quel giorno era stato sgombrato da tutti i mobili per dare più spazio ai ragazzi.  
Si sedettero per terra in cerchio e Harry, sorridendo, chiese titubante:  
“Posso dare per scontato che le cose più note le sappiate già?”  
Miles alzò una mano come se fosse a lezione, poi domandò compito:  
“Di preciso quali cose, professore?”  
Tutti ridacchiarono e Harry alla fine continuò:  
“Non so, la roba che tutti conoscono, come le Maledizioni senza Perdono, no?”  
Aveva la solita espressione disorientata di quando non sapeva esattamente come affrontare i suoi amici; Terence sospirò prima di chiedere:  
“Harry, davvero? Davvero ci stai chiedendo se conosciamo gli Imperdonabili?”  
Il ragazzo alzò le mani in segno di scusa:  
“Non do più niente per scontato, con voi! Siete strani!”  
Adrian si era fatto serissimo:  
“Harry, conosciamo gli Imperdonabili, se questa è la domanda, ma ovviamente non li sappiamo eseguire.”  
Harry aprì la bocca stupito:  
“Avanti! Adesso però mi prendete in giro! Le formule sono note, le sanno tutti! Volete farmi credere che non avete mai provato?”  
I ragazzi si guardarono sconcertati, come sempre accadeva quando Harry faceva dichiarazioni assurde, e Terence, paziente, rispose:  
“Harry, anche se avessimo voluto, dove avremmo potuto provare? Di certo non a scuola e a casa gli incantesimi sono tracciati! E su chi, poi?”  
Harry boccheggiò come un pesce e poi si rabbuiò:  
“Scusate… sono di nuovo nel pallone. Allora, fatemi capire bene: i genitori di due di voi sono Mangiamorte, e tutti i vostri parenti si augurano un felice ritorno del Signore Oscuro e di conseguenza, immagino, una vostra luminosa carriera nelle Arti Oscure… eppure, nonostante tutto questo, nessuno dei vostri genitori vi ha mai… non so… lasciato provare? Magari facendo in modo di annullare o confondere la Traccia?”  
I ragazzi scossero la testa, con sguardi assenti, e Harry si acciglio:  
“Sicuri che non mi state prendendo per il culo? Perché se è così…”  
Terence scattò, come sempre in questi casi:  
“No, Harry. E lo strano sei tu, comunque!”  
“Va beeeneee.” Cantilenò il compagno poco convinto. “Allora avanti, proviamo una Cruciatus?”  
“E su chi dovremmo provarla, tanto per sapere?”  
Harry appellò una teiera dalla stanza a fianco e la trasfigurò in un gatto. Un brutto gatto marrone, spelacchiato e con cattivi occhi gialli, per la precisione.  
“Dovrebbe andare. Chi vuole provare?”  
“Io!” Disse Kain convinto, bacchetta alla mano.  
Lanciò l’incantesimo e ottenne solo che il grosso gatto soffiasse maligno nella sua direzione, con il pelo dritto e la coda gonfia.  
Harry commentò laconico:  
“Provate tutti, almeno una volta, poi vediamo com’è andata.”  
I risultati furono nulli.  
Il gatto adesso emetteva un basso suono di gola mentre li osservava iroso, da un angolo lontano.  
“Siete un disastro!” Commentò Harry esasperato.  
Adrian rispose ragionevole:  
“Almeno mostraci come dobbiamo fare! Non ti potevi certo aspettare che ci riuscisse al primo colpo!”  
Harry sollevò la bacchetta verso la bestia e quella, immediatamente, cadde riversa a pancia in su, emettendo un miagolio altissimo e muovendo le zampe in preda al tormento.  
Quando abbassò la bacchetta il gatto rimase immobile ancora per diversi secondi, prima di correre a rintanarsi in un angolo, con le orecchie basse e la coda tra le gambe.  
Terence era stato molto più che attento:  
“La pronuncia e il movimento lo abbiamo eseguito correttamente anche noi, mi sembra.”  
Harry lo osservò un attimo:  
“Non è che potete farlo come se steste pronunciando un incantesimo di appello! Dovete anche voler far del male al bersaglio, altrimenti non funzionerà mai!”  
I ragazzi riprovarono per tutta la mattinata ma sempre con risultati poco apprezzabili, finché la bestia, infastidita, saltò verso il volto di Adrian che, graffiato a sangue, reagì con rabbia cruciando di nuovo il gatto, questa volta con successo.  
Harry fece un gesto di vittoria ma Pucey lo guardò torvo, mentre il sangue gli colava dalla fronte.  
“Dai! Ce l’hai fatta! I graffi li togliamo subito, non rimarrai sfregiato come me, tranquillo!” Lo riprese Harry con un sorriso felice, mentre gli sistemava la faccia con un incantesimo di guarigione.  
“Mi è riuscito solo perché quella bestiaccia mi ha fatto incazzare e tu lo sai benissimo!”  
Harry annuì:  
“Vero, ma cerca di riprovarci tenendo a mente la sensazione della rabbia. Potrebbe funzionare.”  
Adrian riprovò e di nuovo ebbe successo, mentre tutti gli amici gli davano invidiose pacche sulle spalle.  
“Quindi un sentimento di rabbia potrebbe andare?” Chiese Kain ghignante. “Perché se è così, allora ce la posso fare!”  
Saltò fuori che sia Kain sia Terence riuscivano a eseguire la maledizione perfettamente, focalizzandosi sulla rabbia. Miles invece non trovò proprio niente su cui far leva.  
“Oh, sentite, non ci riesco! E poi a me i gatti piacciono!”  
Harry fece un sorrisetto malizioso e gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio.  
Qualunque cosa gli avesse detto ebbe l’effetto di far rimanere di sasso Miles, che subito dopo strinse la mascella e riprovò l’incantesimo, con un successo eccezionale.  
“Hey! Non vale! Che cosa gli hai detto?” Chiesero gli altri incuriositi ma Harry non rispose, e Miles si limitò a urlare a tutti di farsi i fatti loro.  
Harry fece notare che era ora di pranzo e i ragazzi, che non si erano nemmeno accorti del passare del tempo, si ritrovarono immediatamente affamanti.  
Nel pomeriggio Harry li riportò nel salone ed esordì:  
“Bene, pensavo peggio, siete stati tutti piuttosto svelti a imparare! Adesso che cosa ne dite di provare tra di noi?”  
Tutti lo guardarono come se fosse appena impazzito ma lui continuò a parlare tranquillo:  
“Dovete almeno sapere quanto fa male una Cruciatus. Se non lo sapete con esattezza non potrete usarla correttamente, su un essere umano!”  
I suoi amici si fecero molto seri ma fu Terence a prendere la parola per primo:  
“Harry, un conto è conoscere gli Imperdonabili e usarli su una brocca trasfigurata in un gatto… un altro è usarli su un essere umano!”  
Harry li osservò confuso, di nuovo:  
“Ma è questo che volete, no? Vorreste essere maghi oscuri, Mangiamorte magari… l’idea è appunto quella di fare del male alle persone, giusto?”  
I ragazzi erano pallidi e immobili; Miles parlò quasi in un sussurro:  
“Sì, però magari non ora… forse un giorno…”  
“Ma a me avete chiesto di insegnarvi adesso…. Crucio!”  
Miles cadde a terra urlando, mentre il suo volto si arrossava e sul suo collo si evidenziavano nervi e vene. Il ragazzo era finito sulla schiena, che adesso s’inarcava come se dovesse spezzarsi.  
Terence fu il primo a riprendersi dallo shock e lanciò un incantesimo di disarmo su Harry, che lo scansò senza perdere il contatto con Miles.  
“FERMATI! SMETTILA! BASTA!” Urlò Adrian sconvolto, mentre Kain fece un passo verso il compagno, per disarmarlo fisicamente.  
Harry, con la mano libera, afferrò Kain e se lo scaraventò alle spalle, facendolo cadere malamente, e solo dopo interruppe la Cruciatus.  
Terence e Adrian si lanciarono su Miles, per controllare che stesse bene, mentre Kain si rialzò torvo.  
Bletchley ansimava tenendosi le mani strette al petto e gli occhi di tutti si fissarono irati su Harry, che allargò le braccia con indifferenza:  
“Allora? Qualcuno vuole provare su di me?”  
“Perché lo hai fatto?” Chiese Terence urlando e Harry lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso:  
“Voglio che sappiate quanto fa male, ve l’ho detto! Il motivo più comune, per cui viene usata una Cruciatus, è torturare qualcuno per estorcergli informazioni. Se non sapete esattamente quanto fa male, potreste portare il bersaglio alla follia, rendendo inutile la tortura.”  
La voce di Harry era calma, come se stesse parlando del tempo, e i ragazzi rabbrividirono.  
Kain, che si era rimesso in piedi dolorante, gli si avvicinò e lo fissò negli occhi:  
“Buon Merlino, Potter! Tu lo hai fatto! Hai torturato delle persone… e che altro? Imperius, Anatema che uccide? Le hai usate davvero!”  
Harry lo guardò sbarrando gli occhi, sorpreso:  
“Ma certo! E’ per quello che mi avete chiesto di insegnarvi, no? Perché io lo so fare!”  
Miles, che stava riprendendo colore, fissò Harry come se non lo avesse mai visto prima e Terence chiese, in un sussurro:  
“Quindi è vero? Sei un Signore Oscuro o qualcosa del genere?”  
Harry era sempre più confuso:  
“Ma certo che no! Come ti vengono certe idee?” Poi sospirò: “Ema. Deve avertele messe in testa lui, per forza!”  
Terence annuì circospetto:  
“Lui crede che tu sia il Signore Oscuro che governa questa città.”  
Harry rise:  
“Dai, non ci puoi credere davvero! E’ una stupidaggine!”  
Miles parlò con voce roca:  
“Se è una stupidaggine, allora perché un ragazzino di undici anni dovrebbe torturare la gente?”  
Harry, che cominciava a scocciarsi, rispose in tono un po’ più tagliente del normale:  
“Non tutti vivono con dei genitori che li proteggono sempre e che li trattano come se fossero bambole di porcellana, che si possono rompere alla prima scossa. Qui in città chiunque conosce le Arti Oscure, ve l’ho detto!”  
“Davvero?” Chiese Terence inquisitorio. “Tutti? Compresi i ragazzini di undici anni?”  
Harry lo guardò torvo:  
“Tu la devi piantare con questa storia del ragazzino di undici anni, comincia davvero a stufarmi.” Rispose Harry secco.  
Terence era furioso. Si alzò in piedi, lasciando il fianco di Miles, e in due rapide falcate raggiunse Harry e gli appoggiò l’indice sul petto:  
“Tu! Tu la devi piantare con quell’aria da ‘non ho capito cosa vi prende’! Ci fa andare fuori di testa, va bene?”  
Harry si sgonfiò appena, sotto lo sguardo adirato di Terry:  
“Sentite, ci siamo scaldati un po’ troppo e Miles ha bisogno di cioccolato e di una pozione.” Disse schivando Terence e porgendo la mano a Bletchley, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Miles ci pensò un attimo poi afferrò la mano di Harry, con un sorriso tirato.  
“Sì, come dici tu. Cioccolato, pozione e whisky incendiario. Esattamente in quest’ordine.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palazzo Zahraniční:
> 
> Il palazzo che immagino nella mia mente, sebbene non esista nello stretto vicolo di Nový Svět, esiste davvero ed è lo Schwarzenberg Palace, in effetti abbastanza vicino a Nový Svět, e oggi sede di una parte della galleria Nazionale, in particolare contiene l'esposizione permanente "il Barocco in Boemia". Potete visitarlo (con il biglietto del museo) e potete anche fermarvi a prendere un caffè nel bar che si trova nella corte d'ingresso.
> 
> Potete vederlo sul solito Street view [qui.](https://www.google.com/maps/@50.0893434,14.3965202,3a,75y,187.18h,99.24t/data=%213m6%211e1%213m4%211sHqOCeREBfdOMq02HIr-oFA%212e0%217i13312%218i6656%216m1%211e1)
> 
> \------------------------------------  
> Ultimissima cosa e pvoi la smetto: se non siete tra quelli che stanno leggendo anche l'altra storia che sto postando in questo periodo ['Il premio del Mangiamorte' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425243/chapters/56143975), vi chiederei comunque, se avete un momento libero, di aiutarmi con il sondaggio su quale sarà la prossima storia a cui mi dedicherò! Trovate il sondaggio [QUI](https://www.facebook.com/Krystarkablog/posts/3187601157952294?__tn__=K-R) sulla mia pagina FB.
> 
> Grazie a tutti e alla prossima
> 
> Kry


	8. Intruglio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE:
> 
> Questo capitolo contiene scene di violenza.

Arrivarono all’Aquila Rossa senza parlare e si diressero verso la stanza che era sempre tenuta libera per Václav e i suoi amici.  
Una volta lì ordinarono tutti whisky incendiario, a parte Harry che insistette con il suo orribile intruglio.  
Quando ebbe bevuto il primo sorso Terence si sentì meglio e, sospirando appena, si appoggiò al tavolo sporgendosi verso Harry, che sedeva davanti a lui:  
“Allora Harry, ce le spieghi un paio di cose o no?” Disse cercando di mantenere un tono di voce controllato e di non cedere alla rabbia che sentiva montare dentro di sé.  
Harry fece un sorriso tirato, quasi imbarazzato:  
“Sentite, davvero, per l’ultima volta e poi non lo voglio più ripetere: se non capite, chiedete. Io lo faccio, con voi, tutte le volte che vi comportate in modo incomprensibile per me.”  
Terence si scambiò un’occhiata con gli altri Serpeverde:  
“Va bene. Una cosa per volta.” Disse ergendosi a portavoce del gruppo. “Com’è possibile che tu conosca le Arti Oscure e perché le dovresti utilizzare su delle persone?”  
Harry corrugò la fronte:  
“Ma ve l’ho già detto! Il mio tutore è spesso via per lavoro ed io devo fare le sue veci, se sono in città! Qui praticamente ogni diatriba si risolve con le Arti Oscure… ci sono più maghi oscuri qui che in tutto il resto del mondo!”  
Terence sospirò:  
“Quindi ti ha insegnato il tuo tutore?”  
Harry lo guardò male:  
“Non capisco se sono io a spiegarmi male o se voi, semplicemente, non mi ascoltate davvero. Il mio tutore è quasi sempre via! Ho avuto insegnanti privati per tutte le materie! Ve l’ho detto quando vi siete stupiti che fossi così avanti con gli studi, ne sono certo!”  
Terence ci rifletté per un attimo e insieme con lui tutti gli altri, poi Adrian chiese:  
“Il ragazzino, a Natale, quello con la mano mozzata: non era la prima volta che facevi qualcosa del genre, giusto?”  
“No, certo che no! Il furto è un reato piuttosto comune!”  
Adrian lo osservò serio:  
“E il resto? Hai usato gli Imperdonabili su degli esseri umani, è così, giusto?”  
Harry s’irrigidì:  
“Sì, certo. Servono a quello, no?”  
Terence riprese le fila del discorso:  
“Ma perché? Perché dovresti torturare qualcuno, metterlo sotto Imperius o… ucciderlo?”  
Harry si girò verso l’amico con sguardo corrucciato:  
“Ci sono stati tanti casi, tanti motivi diversi! Devo elencarveli tutti?”  
“Non tutti. Facci degli esempi!” Ribatté Terry con voce esasperata.  
Harry sospirò e buttò giù l’intruglio nel suo bicchiere:  
“Va bene. Ho usato la Cruciatus su un tipo che ha fatto del male a Vlad. Era quasi morto… accoltellato. Ho perso la calma e ho torturato il suo aggressore… e poi… oh sì! Ho messo sotto Imperius il signor Karel per essere sicuro che non facesse dei casini venendo a prendervi,” sorrise appena e continuò “poi, una volta, un tipo di passaggio in città si è messo a seguirmi. Si era accorto della mia cicatrice e ha cercato di uccidermi. Forse era un Mangiamorte in cerca di vendetta o… non ne ho idea! Mi ha attaccato, mi sono difeso, l’ho ucciso. Ma sono esempi… ci sono stati tanti casi diversi!”  
Harry li guardò uno dopo l’altro, come in cerca di approvazione, finché non arrivò a Terence che annuì appena:  
“Va bene. Ci sono state delle situazioni, lo sapevi fare e lo hai fatto. Va bene. E che ci dici della storia degli undici anni? Perché ti da fastidio se te lo rinfacciamo?”  
Harry era seccato adesso:  
“Porca puttana, Terence! Guardami almeno! Non ho undici anni e non so come qualcuno ci possa credere! Per Faust, so che la gente vede quello che vuole ma io ho la tua età. Ho diciassette anni, compiuti due giorni fa!  
Tutti al tavolo si bloccarono e Miles lentamente scandì:  
“Sappiamo che ne dimostri di più, ma sappiamo anche, con esattezza, quanti anni ha Harry Potter. O ne hai undici o… sei qualcun altro!”  
Harry si alzò senza rispondere e si allontanò dalla stanza.  
I ragazzi si guardarono interdetti ma non fecero in tempo a commentare che Harry tornò con diverse bottiglie.  
“Questa è la mia.” Disse mettendosi davanti la bottiglia che aveva reclamato, mentre gli altri facevano girare le altre.  
Harry si riempì di nuovo il boccale e poi li guardò:  
“Ok, sono Harry Potter. Ho la cicatrice e sono il fottuto bambino-che-è-sopravvissuto. Fin qui tutto bene. Il mio tutore ha dovuto usare la Sabbia del Tempo, anni fa. Sapete cos’è?”  
Solo Terence annuì e gli altri lo guardarono interrogativi finché Harry non spiegò:  
“Serve a far funzionare le GiraTempo che sono degli artefatti che possono riportano indietro nel tempo di alcune ore. Se si ha abbastanza Sabbia del Tempo, però, si può tornare indietro anche di più. Noi siamo tornati indietro di cinque anni così, adesso, anche se in teoria avrei appena compiuto dodici anni, in realtà ne ho diciassette e, porca puttana… credevo si vedesse!”  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio per un attimo valutando la veridicità del racconto, poi Kain stemperò la tensione dando un pugno scherzoso alla spalla di Harry:  
“Merda Harry, sei più vecchio di me!” Disse con un sorriso tiepido, imitato dagli altri.  
Harry attese per un momento e poi chiese, titubante:  
“C’è altro?”  
Terence sembrava abbastanza soddisfatto delle risposte ma insistette:  
“Perché Ema crede che tu sia il Signore Oscuro che governa la città?”  
Harry fece un gesto straziato:  
“I miei amici erano babbani prima… be’, prima di conoscermi. Li ho fatti mordere per inserirli nella comunità magica, ma anche così… il mio tutore è inglese, e ha tutte le vostre stupide idee sulle altre razze, quindi non ha mai voluto incontrare i miei amici. Nessuno di loro l’ha mai visto e per questo si sono fatti delle idee strane. Credono che non esista e che in realtà tutte le attività appartengano a me. Abbiamo avuto notevole fortuna negli affari, negli ultimi anni, e abbiamo assorbito molte attività, ma il resto sono solo stupide storie!”  
Terence, davanti a questa spiegazione, fece una smorfia:  
“Harry, noi siamo maghi, purosangue per giunta, ma nemmeno noi abbiamo mai incontrato il tuo tutore.”  
“Non è che possa farlo apparire a piacere! E’ via per lavoro. Se torna intanto che siete qui, lo incontrerete, ovviamente.”  
Nella saletta cadde il silenzio per un po’, poi Miles si lamentò:  
“Comunque la Cruciatus fa un male cane! Porca miseria Harry, credevo di morire!”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio:  
“Domani volete riprovare, allora? O chiudiamo qui la questione?”  
Kain era entusiasta:  
“Non ci provare! Non possiamo mollare! Non proprio adesso che comincio a sentirmi meno imbecille perché un ragazzino di undici anni ne sa più di me!”  
Harry era ancora incerto:  
“Sicuri? Se volete smettere io non mi offendo!”  
Terence lo guardò curioso:  
“No, non smettiamo, però ho un’altra domanda.”  
Harry lo guardò da sopra il suo boccale:  
“Dimmi, dai!”  
“Harry, se tornasse davvero il Signore Oscuro, tu cosa faresti?”  
I ragazzi intorno al tavolo s’immobilizzarono:  
“Uh? Io? Be’ credo che me ne tornerei qui e me ne starei fuori dai piedi. Sarebbe la cosa più sensata da fare, no?”  
“E se ti venisse a cercare? Se ti volesse davvero morto?”  
Harry fece una smorfia al pensiero:  
“Immagino che mi difenderei. Morire non è una prospettiva allettante, dopotutto!”  
  
***  
  
Quella sera bevvero di nuovo, anche se non abbastanza da stare male, e tutti rincasarono troppo tardi.  
Miles, con ancora i muscoli doloranti per la Cruciatus, si ritirò immediatamente nella sua camera ma non fece in tempo a stendersi che sentì bussare.  
Erano Adrian e Kain che erano passati a dargli la buonanotte e ad accertarsi che stesse bene.  
Miles sorrise e disse che non ci sarebbero stati problemi e Adrian, imbarazzato, chiese:  
“Tu gli credi? A Harry, voglio dire.”  
“Sì, avevo capito e sì, in un certo senso gli credo. Non ci ha mai mentito, giusto?”  
“No, di solito non lo fa.” Aggiunse Kain dubbioso. “Però omette sempre e se non gli si fanno le domande giuste… Merlino, non ho mai idea di cosa gli possa passare per la testa!”  
Gli altri due annuirono e Adrian riprese il discorso:  
“Sentite, so che è quello che vorremmo da una vita… ma credete davvero, intendo sul serio e non per modo di dire, che dovremmo aspirare a diventare Mangiamorte?”  
Kain e Miles lo osservarono per un attimo, imbarazzati, poi Miles rispose:  
“Io non l’ho mai voluto, in realtà. Vorrei solo lavorare negli eventi, come tutta la mia famiglia, e mandare in culo tutto il resto!”  
Kain si aggiunse:  
“In effetti la prospettiva non mi alletta poi tanto… ma credete davvero che avremo scelta? Le nostre famiglie…”  
Adrian sogghignò come se stesse per vincere una guerra che non era nemmeno cominciata:  
“Avanti, non potete non averci pensato… che Harry adesso sia o meno il Signore Oscuro di questa città è ininfluente… è chiaro che a un certo punto lo diventerà… e noi siamo i suoi amici…”  
Kain e Miles lo osservarono a bocca aperta, poi Bletchley chiese:  
“Stai suggerendo che dovremmo essere... tipo i Mangiamorte di Harry?”  
“Qualcosa del genere, in effetti, sì. Io, per parte mia, se dovrò scegliere non mi farò scrupoli a preferire Harry.”  
Miles si buttò sul letto, esausto:  
“Sentite ragazzi, io sono distrutto e non ho la mente lucida per pensare a certe cose, adesso. Ci dormo sopra, se per voi è lo stesso.”  
Gli altri salutarono e uscirono ma nessuno di loro dormì davvero bene, quella notte.  
  
***  
  
Quando Adrian, Kain e Miles si furono ritirati per la notte, Terence chiese a Harry se gli andasse il bicchiere della staffa e il compagno accettò.  
“Però voglio assaggiare l’intruglio che bevi tu.” Aveva aggiunto Terry in un momento di scarsa lucidità.  
Harry lo aveva assecondato e aveva riempito un secondo bicchiere, sotto gli occhi affascinati dell’amico.  
“Sarò maledetto per sempre, se lo bevo?”  
Harry sghignazzò:  
“Io che ne so? Tu prova e vediamo!” Lo sfidò Harry .  
Terence osservò il liquido per un po’ e, alla fine, si costrinse ad appoggiare le labbra al bordo del bicchiere.  
Il sapore era ferroso, tipico del sangue fresco, e non del tutto spiacevole. Ne lasciò scendere un sorso sulla lingua e se lo girò in bocca, prima di deglutire.  
Rimase immobile, in attesa di vedere che cosa sarebbe successo. Quasi non respirava mentre, davanti a lui, Harry ridacchiava appena.  
Poi successe. Spalancò gli occhi e vide nuovi colori tutto intorno a sé. Era come se le cose fiammeggiassero, tremolando appena. Era come se la realtà si fosse sciolta e lo avesse lasciato indietro.  
“Allora, com’è?”  
Terence osservò tutto con occhi scintillanti:  
“Strano. Perché tutto è così…?”  
“Vivido? Acceso?” Chiese Harry e l’amico assentì.  
“Perché l’unicorno è una creatura magica pura: il suo sangue ti permette di vedere tutta l’oscurità del mondo. Il sangue di drago ha l’effetto contrario. Se li mischi, hai la percezione esatta della realtà. Ci vuole un po’ per abituarsi, perché le ombre smettono di esistere e tutto sembra piatto, ma dopo ne capisci l’utilità.”  
“E sarebbe?” Chiese Terence che osservava affascinato un vaso di fiori recisi. I fiori erano una fiamma di luce bellissima ma dai loro gambi s’irradiava l’oscurità della morte.  
“Guardami e lo capirai.”  
Terence si voltò verso Harry e non vide niente, era come se Harry nemmeno fosse lì. Strizzò gli occhi e vide solo una vaga sfumatura verde in prossimità degli occhi dell’amico.  
“E’ come se non ci fossi nemmeno. Sei… come invisibile ma non proprio.”  
Sentì la risata di Harry, felice e argentina:  
“Mi piace mantenermi al centro. Né troppa luce, né troppa oscurità. Bevo questo intruglio anche perché mi da modo di regolarmi, di sapere sempre da che parte sto cadendo. Lo so che voi non mi avete creduto, stasera, non del tutto almeno, però è vero: non sono un aspirante Signore Oscuro e non vorrei diventarlo. Però non voglio nemmeno essere una specie di Salvatore. Mi piace così, sto bene nel mezzo delle cose. Perché non ti guardi allo specchio, adesso? Magari quello che vedrai ti aiuterà a capire.”  
Terence era spaventato. Non era certo di voler vedere se stesso in quel momento, ma la curiosità vinse su tutto il resto.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò alla grande specchiera del salotto.  
Il ragazzo non riusciva a distinguere nemmeno i tratti del proprio volto, inondato di luce com’era.  
“Merda. Non posso essere io.”  
La voce di Harry lo raggiunse alle sue spalle:  
“Oh sì invece. Sei un fottuto cavaliere senza macchia, Terence Higgs!” Ridacchiò Harry e l’amico chiese:  
“E gli altri? Tu lo sai, no? Li hai visti!”  
Terence sentì la mano di Harry sulla spalla:  
“Siete tutti così. Luminosi.”  
Terence rifletté:  
“A te non piacciamo molto, quindi.”  
“Perché non dovreste piacermi?” Chiese Harry con il suo tono confuso.  
“Perchè… merda… siamo un fottuto branco di bambini innocenti!”  
Harry ridacchiò:  
“Oh, lo siete sicuramente ma le cose cambiano così in fretta… basta così poco…”  
Terence sentì qualcosa sfiorargli le labbra e seppe che Harry gli aveva appoggiato un bacio leggero, poi sentì le sue braccia circondarlo e la sua voce morbida sussurrargli all’orecchio.  
“Ti va di fare sesso con un diciassettenne, Terry?”  
Terence ci pensò un attimo. Durante gli ultimi mesi aveva fatto di tutto per cercare di raffreddare i suoi sentimenti per Harry ma, per quanto si fosse sforzato, invariabilmente i suoi pensieri tornavano a lui. Quel giorno aveva scoperto più cose, su Harry, di quante ne avesse sapute dall’inizio dello scorso anno scolastico e anche solo quello aumentò la sua eccitazione; senza parlare del fatto che le remore che aveva sull’età del ragazzo, adesso si erano dissolte come neve al sole.  
Una flebile speranza si accese nel cuore di Terence:  
“Harry, tu sei sempre… impegnato?”  
Di nuovo labbra morbide gli sfiorarono il lobo dell’orecchio:  
“Oh, lo sono. Ma sai come la penso in merito. Noi siamo amici.”  
Il cuore di Terence sprofondò ma il respiro caldo di Harry era lì, davanti a lui, e le sue braccia erano intorno alla sua vita. Era un amico, certo, ma uno particolarmente affascinante e sensuale…  
Terry rispose abbracciando Harry e baciandolo lentamente poi, come se avesse avuto un ripensamento, sempre tenendolo abbracciato aggiunse:  
“Sì, mi andrebbe. Io però non…” Lasciò la frase in sospeso ma Harry rispose piano:  
“Ti insegno io, non è un problema.”  
  
***  
  
Quando Terence si svegliò, il giorno dopo, si mise a sedere di scatto, sicuro che la notte appena trascorsa fosse stata una specie di sogno indotto dall’intruglio che aveva bevuto.  
Si guardò intorno, allarmato, e gli ci volle poco per rendersi conto che si trovava nella grande camera di Harry. Era solo.  
Fece un respiro profondo per cercare di riordinare i suoi sentimenti in tumulto, poi si passò la mano sugli occhi per snebbiare la vista ancora appannata dal sonno.  
Aveva fatto sesso con Harry.  
Allungò la mano verso l’altra metà del letto e la trovò fredda. Evidentemente il compagno si era alzato molto tempo prima.  
Era stata la sua prima volta e i sentimenti contrastanti che provava gli attorcigliavano lo stomaco in una morsa fredda. Aveva sbagliato? Perché lo aveva fatto? Harry non lo aveva mai illuso di provare qualcosa per lui che non fosse semplice amicizia, e lui si era ripromesso di cercare qualcuno che lo potesse corrispondere ma… Harry era eccitante, misterioso e irresistibile e lui, a un certo punto, aveva ceduto.  
Ormai quello che era fatto era fatto, si disse, poi si alzò dal letto per dirigersi verso il bagno.  
Attraversando la stanza si rese conto che l’effetto della pozione era svanito e adesso tutto sembrava di nuovo normale, ai suoi occhi.  
Quando uscì dal bagno attraversò la stanza raccattando i suoi vestiti sparsi sul pavimento e, nel mentre, osservò meglio la camera in cui si trovava.  
Harry non lo aveva mai invitato prima nella sua stanza e Terence osservò tutto, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse rivelargli nuovi dettagli sul compagno.  
Non c’erano fotografie di alcun tipo, né quadri alle pareti.  
Lo scrittoio era vuoto e sembrava inutilizzato. Probabilmente, se Harry studiava, non lo faceva lì.  
I libri sugli scaffali erano piuttosto ordinari e l’armadio era pieno di abiti in gran parte babbani.  
Terence notò anche qualche completo, dal taglio decisamente da mago, ma immaginò che a volte anche Harry avesse motivo di mettersi elegante.  
Non trovò nulla che gli desse indizi sul misterioso tutore o su quali fossero i passatempi di Harry. Non c’erano ninnoli o ricordi in giro e, in generale, la camera sembrava piuttosto asettica.  
Forse, si disse Terence con amarezza, non era nemmeno la sua camera ma solo un posto dove portava i suoi numerosi amanti, novero di cui lui ora faceva parte.  
Si rivestì e si rassettò al meglio poi si diresse verso la colazione, cercando di mascherare tutti i sentimenti che gli bruciavano nel petto.  
Gli altri erano già arrivati quando lui entrò. Harry era con loro e Terence gli sorrise dando il buongiorno a tutti.  
  
***   
  
Terence cercò in tutti i modi di evitare gli occhi di Harry quel giorno, imbarazzato e teso, ma si rese conto quasi subito che l’amico non gli avrebbe reso le cose facili.  
Durante le lezioni di Arti Oscure Harry lo aveva sfiorato più volte, rivolgendogli cenni d’intesa e sorrisi che a Terry sembravano ben poco innocenti.  
Nessuno degli altri però disse niente e, verso sera, Terence cominciò a sospettare di essere diventato notevolmente paranoico.  
Quando, a ora di cena, arrivarono all’Aquila Rossa le cose si fecero davvero imbarazzanti.  
Pavel ed Ema li stavano aspettando ma non appena furono tutti seduti, il licantropo cominciò a sghignazzare come un folle, mentre Ema lanciò a Harry un freddo sguardo di disapprovazione.  
“Che cosa c’è di così divertente?” Chiese Miles che odiava essere tagliato fuori da una battuta divertente.  
Pavel si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi e puntò lo sguardo su Terence:  
“Oh, niente! Solo che Higgs ha un ottimo odore oggi… davvero ottimo!”  
Ema tirò uno scappellotto al suo ragazzo e commentò freddo:  
“Lo stai mettendo a disagio, capra che non sei altro!”  
Miles e gli altri osservarono Terence cercando di capire che cosa stesse succedendo ma lui si limitò ad arrossire pesantemente, sigillando le labbra con una smorfia.  
Harry, per parte sua, sorrise solare e uscì per chiamare l’oste.  
Quando rientrò rimase sulla porta, indeciso, osservando la scena: Miles e Adrian stavano facendo ogni genere di domanda e Terry sembrava sempre più a disagio, mentre Pavel continuava a ridacchiare.  
Fu Ema a girarsi verso Harry e a scandire in tono duro:  
“Vorresti mettere fine a questa cosa, Václav? O dobbiamo continuare ancora per molto?”  
Harry ridacchiò a sua volta poi si avvicinò alle spalle di Terence per sporgersi oltre la sua spalla, attirandolo verso di sé e incollandogli le labbra sulla bocca per un attimo, prima di lasciarlo andare con un sorriso piuttosto mellifluo e girarsi verso gli altri ghignando:  
“A Pavel piace il mio odore. E’ più chiaro adesso?”  
Sulla sala scese un silenzio attonito e Terence, rigido e rosso come il fuoco, abbassò gli occhi sul tavolo.  
L’attimo passò in fretta e il silenzio fu rotto da un sommesso colpo di tosse di Miles, che però suonò tanto come ‘fidanzatini’.  
Gli altri cercarono di mantenersi seri ma l’evidente imbarazzo di Terence era troppo divertente per riuscirci e, dopo un attimo, tutti intorno al tavolo tossicchiarono la parola ‘fidanzatini’ tra una risata e l’altra.  
Harry fece gentilmente spostare Adrian e si sedette vicino a Terry, stringendolo possessivamente.  
Quando alla fine Higgs sollevò gli occhi, rinfrancato dal fatto che nessuno dei suoi amici lo stesse giudicando per quello che era successo, trovò solo visi sorridenti, anche se forse un po’ troppo ridanciani.  
  
***  
  
Dopo la prima notte, Harry attirò Terence nel suo letto ogni sera e, durante le giornat, rimasero spesso insieme indipendentemente da dove si trovassero gli altri.  
Terence fece giusto in tempo ad abituarsi al nuovo stato di cose e a smettere di arrossire ogni volta che Harry aveva atteggiamenti intimi con lui in pubblico che, dopo circa una settimana, il suo nuovo amante lo lasciò solo mentre si trovavano da Dáma Ludmila, per appartarsi con Aleš.  
Terence, che aveva di nuovo osato sperare che tra loro le cose potessero essere arrivate a un livello superiore, passò la serata a bere più del necessario, arrabbiato soprattutto con se stesso per essere caduto in quella stupida illusione.  
Il giorno successivo Harry si comportò come al solito, rubandogli baci leggeri quando avevano un momento libero, e di nuovo quella sera lo invitò nella sua camera.  
Terence avrebbe voluto rifiutarsi e spiegare al ragazzo che lui voleva più del semplice sesso, ma si rendeva perfettamente conto che Harry si sarebbe limitato a scollare le spalle, e a dirgli che quello era tutto ciò che aveva da offrirgli, prendere o lasciare.  
Higgs decise di prendere le briciole di quello che avrebbe desiderato, ma s’intestardì anche a cercare di rendersi indispensabile per Harry.  
Gli sarebbe rimasto vicino finché l’altro non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di lui. Forse non era il più brillante dei piani, forse non era nemmeno un buon piano, ma era tutto quello che Terence aveva.  
Mentre i giorni passavano Higgs, rimanendo sempre vicino a Harry, si rese conto di molte cose e cominciò a comprendere da dove derivavano gran parte delle stranezze dell’amico.  
Harry viveva come un adulto: era responsabile di moltissime attività e, quando era in città, cercava di trovare il tempo per supervisionarle di persona.  
Tutti lo conoscevano e lui trattava tutti in maniera cordiale e aperta, come se non fossero affatto persone che lavoravano per lui ma vecchi conoscenti con cui scambiare pettegolezzi su questo e quello, cui chiedere delle famiglie, di cui ricordava spesso tutti i nomi, comportandosi in pratica come se fosse passato solo per un saluto.  
Terence si avvide che molti gli erano seriamente affezionati mentre altri, anche se non tanti, cercavano in ogni modo di compiacerlo.  
A questi ultimi spesso Harry riservava un trattamento piuttosto freddo, distaccato, e cercava di non indugiare mai troppo con loro.  
Terence assistette anche a diversi casi in cui Harry fu chiamato a dirimere delle dispute e, ogni volta, la cosa si svolse in maniera sgradevole.  
La prima volta fu un caso di furto.  
Ema, che normalmente era un ragazzo dal sorriso cordiale e dai modi decisamente concilianti, quando doveva riferire a Václav di qualche questione lavorativa diventava immediatamente serio e la sua voce assumeva un tono grave.  
Una sera arrivò dopo gli altri e diede solo un piccolo colpo sulla spalla dell’amico, per attirare la sua attenzione. A Harry bastò un’occhiata per capire che si trattava di qualcosa di serio, così si ritirò con Ema nella stanza in fondo al corridoio.  
Terence non era stato invitato ad andare con loro ma si alzò ugualmente e, senza proferire verbo, li seguì.  
Václav, dopo un’occhiata, gli fece un cenno affermativo, accettando la sua presenza.  
Ema parlò in tono sicuro ma freddo, senza ombra di divertimento:  
“Abbiamo un altro ragazzino. Furto, come al solito.”  
Václav scosse la testa e si sedette pesantemente dietro il tavolo vuoto, unico arredo della stanza.  
Non c’erano altre sedie ed Ema e Terence rimasero in piedi.  
“Dai, portalo qui. Vediamo come va.”  
Ema annuì e sparì fuori dalla porta mentre Harry osservò Terence con occhi cupi:  
“Sicuro di voler restare?”  
Terence squadrò la mascella e non rispose.  
“Va bene, allora.”  
Ema tornò con un ragazzino che poteva avere forse setto o otto anni. Sembrava minuscolo mentre il vampiro lo spingeva avanti: era vestito di stracci e tremava, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.  
Harry lo osservò con uno sguardo strano e poi disse, in tono piatto:  
“Sei un ladro. Sai qual è la pena?”  
Il bambino, squassato dai tremiti, annuì appena con la testa.  
“Va bene. Perché lo hai fatto? Perché hai rubato?”  
Il piccolo vagabondo sollevò di un centimetro occhi azzurri, pieni di lacrime:  
“I ragazzi dicono…” Si bloccò di colpo e poi ricominciò da capo tutto di un fiato: “I ragazzi dicono che se proprio uno deve rubare perché… perché ha fame… allora è meglio rubare a te. Che anche senza una mano va bene lo stesso… se poi…” Le parole gli morirono in gola.  
Václav lo osservò in silenzio per un paio di minuti, poi sospirò.  
“Come ti chiami?”  
Il bambino, senza muovere un muscolo, balbettò:  
“Jan.”  
“Va bene Jan. Appoggia la mano sul tavolo.”  
Il bambino prese a tremare ancora più forte ed Ema gli afferrò il braccio, in maniera gentile ma ferma, e lo fece avanzare fino al piano di solido legno, davanti a lui.  
La mano sembrava minuscola sul grande tavolo vuoto.  
Václav sollevò la bacchetta è impastoiò il piccolo ladro.  
Ema, senza dire niente, estrasse un grosso coltello dal giubbotto e, con la sua forza da vampiro, recise di netto l’arto.  
Il sangue cominciò a scorrere immediatamente e Terence distolse gli occhi, anche se non poté fare nulla per ignorare le urla laceranti del bambino.  
Václav fu rapido: lanciò un incantesimo di guarigione sul moncherino e poi lo maledì, in modo che non potesse essere né riattaccato né fatto ricrescere.  
L’urlo continuo si placò ma sonori gemiti intermittenti cominciarono a scivolare fuori dalla gola lacerata del bambino, ancora bloccato dalle pastoie.  
Harry aggirò il tavolo e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, tolse l’incantesimo e afferrò con forza il ladruncolo sotto le braccia, per sorreggerlo prima che cadesse a terra.  
“Qui finisco io. Tornate dagli altri, vi raggiungo.” Disse Václav in un soffio ed Ema annuì e mise una mano sulla spalla di Terry per esortarlo a uscire, mentre nell’altra teneva ancora stretto l’arto senza vita del piccolo ladro.  
Nel corridoio Higgs si bloccò di colpo e chiese, con voce malferma:  
“Hai ancora la mano…”  
Terence era pallido e sudato mentre Ema era tranquillo e rispose con voce piatta:  
“Devo portarla da un creatore di artefatti che la mummificherà e poi la trasformerà in una Mano della Gloria. Sarà venduta all’estero, dove le mani dei ladri sono difficili da reperire, e frutterà una cifra molto alta.”  
Terence lo osservò con occhi pieni di rabbia, poi il suo tono si fece stridulo:  
“Quindi è solo questo? Alla fine tutto si riduce a una questione di soldi? E quel bambino? Nessuno di voi pensa che sia sbagliato mutilare un bambino per aver rubato… che cosa? Un tozzo di pane?”  
Ema gettò uno sguardo indifferente alla manina insanguinata. Aprì una delle porte che dava su una saletta vuota e spinse Terence all’interno, forse con troppa forza.  
Una volta che ebbe chiuso la porta ci si appoggiò contro, per evitare che Higgs potesse uscire.  
“Adesso calmati. Siediti e calmati.”  
Terence si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia più vicina, poi fissò il vampiro con qualcosa di molto vicino all’odio.  
Ema rimase tranquillo e si sedette vicino a lui:  
“Terence, voi non sapete proprio niente di come funziona qui. Non presumere nemmeno lontanamente di capire! Quel bambino l’ha fatto apposta: ha rubato a Václav e si è fatto prendere. Apposta.”  
Adesso il Serpeverde era confuso:  
“Apposta? Perché…?”  
Ema scosse la testa e appoggiò delicatamente l’arto amputato sul tavolo, come se fosse una reliquia:  
“Senti Terence, io cercherò di spiegartelo ma tu devi smetterla di giudicare quello che vedi con il tuo metro. Qui è diverso. Questo paese è stato in guerra per moltissimi anni e ci sono stati molti maghi oscuri, molte battaglie e morti e adesso, in tutto il paese, ci sono centinaia di bambini come quello. Sono disperati, hanno fame e non possiedono nulla. Nessuno si occupa di loro. Una Mano della Gloria vale molto ma, per creare quest’oggetto, serve la mano di un ladro. Václav la venderà e, nel frattempo, farà in modo che quel ragazzino abbia un posto dove stare e un paio di pasti caldi al giorno. Non è molto, vero, ma è più di quello che ha avuto finora. Se si accontenterà di questo, e non farà stupidaggini, Václav lo manderà a scuola, a Durmstrang probabilmente, e pagherà tutte le spese.”  
Terence aveva ascoltato con attenzione, ma continuava a vedere solo l’orrore della piccola mano mutilata:  
“Václav è ricco. Potrebbe aiutare comunque quei ragazzini… non sarebbe necessario…”  
Terence lo fermò con un gesto:  
“Lui non ragiona così e non prova compassione per loro. Per lui sono davvero solo dei ladruncoli ma è disposto a dargli una possibilità. Passerà a trovarli, cercherà di imparare i loro nomi e di conoscerli e poi, se sapranno guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, li ricompenserà come meglio crede. Alcuni sono davvero solo dei delinquenti e, dopo un paio di mesi, faranno qualcos’altro d’illegale. Non si accontenteranno di avere cibo e un letto caldo: vorranno qualcos’altro e ruberanno ancora. In quei casi Václav non avrà nessuna pietà di loro.”  
Terence rimase in silenzio, pensieroso, mentre Ema gli sorrideva aggiungendo in un sussurro:  
“Quei ragazzini… anche noi eravamo così. Io, Pavel e gli altri. Non avevamo niente e nessuno. Václav è diventato tutto il nostro mondo. Tu hai una bella vita, Terence, una famiglia che ti ama, una casa… non so se puoi capire davvero, ma se sei intenzionato a restare al fianco di Václav dovrai provarci.”  
Poi il vampiro lasciò solo il Serpeverde, con i suoi pensieri.  
  
***  
  
Quella notte, tra le braccia di Harry, Terence sussurrò:  
“Credi che quel ragazzino se la caverà?”  
Harry lo scostò e lo guardò con occhi freddi:  
“Ha un nome. Quel ragazzino ha un nome, sai?”  
Terry rimase spiazzato dal tono iroso del compagno:  
“Co… come?”  
Harry si mise a sedere e lo osservò:  
“Davvero t’interessa sapere se starà bene?”  
Anche Terence si sedette sul letto e annuì convinto, mentre gli occhi di Harry si riempivano d’ironia:  
“Se fosse vero, allora ti ricorderesti almeno come si chiama, ‘quel ragazzino’.”  
Il cuore di Higgs perse un battito e la sua mente ritornò frenetica a quel pomeriggio. Ricordava il sangue, le urla… sapeva che Harry aveva chiesto il nome al bambino ma in quel momento non lo ricordava, così rimase in silenzio.  
Harry gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e attirò Terence più vicino:  
“Devi conoscere almeno il nome di qualcuno, se vuoi avere il diritto di preoccuparti per lui, Terry.”  
“E tu lo ricordi, il suo nome?”  
Harry sorrise:  
“Jan, si chiama Jan.”  
  
***  
  
Higgs assistette anche a un’esecuzione, durante il periodo che passò al fianco di Václav.  
Fu una faccenda semplice, in realtà. Un energumeno piuttosto violento, che evidentemente aveva sangue di Troll nelle vene, uccise una delle ragazze di Ludmila. L’uomo fu fermato quasi immediatamente, ma non fu possibile salvare la ragazza.  
Siccome il delitto era avvenuto all’interno del locale, Harry disse a Terence che era di sua competenza. Le autorità, in città, non si occupavano di quello che avveniva su suolo privato.  
Era consuetudine, specificò Ema, che la pena per omicidio fosse la morte, soprattutto in casi come questo, dove non c’erano attenuanti di sorta.  
Harry, questa volta, cercò di convincere Higgs a non assistere, ma con scarsi risultati. Ema, sempre premuroso, aveva spiegato a Terence, preventivamente, che sarebbe stata una cosa molto sgradevole, perché Václav non si sarebbe limitato a uccidere l’uomo ma gli avrebbe, prima, inflitto sofferenze pari a quelle della vittima, che era stata ripetutamente pugnalata e poi uccisa.  
Fu a quel punto che Terence cominciò davvero a comprendere il tipo di vita di Harry.  
Il suo amico era abituato a questo genere di cose, le viveva come normali e quotidiane; non provava particolari sensi di colpa o turbamenti. Dal suo punto di vista aveva semplicemente gestito una delle mille faccende connesse alle attività di famiglia. Se lui non fosse stato presente in città, la cosa sarebbe stata rimandata fino al suo arrivo, o a quello del suo tutore che però, spiegò Ema, non si era mai davvero incaricato di tali faccende, lasciandole sempre nelle mani di Václav.  
Quando ebbe finito con l’omicida, Harry lasciò la stanza ricoperto di sangue ma sorridente come al solito e, dopo essersi assentato per una rapida doccia, tornò dagli amici comportandosi come se non fosse successo assolutamente nulla di eccezionale e, in effetti, dal suo punto di vista era stato esattamente così.  
Le notti seguenti Terence si svegliò spesso, nel cuore della notte, perseguitato dal ricordo degli occhi di Harry che pugnalava l’uomo, facendo affondare un’affilata lama nelle sue carni con estrema lentezza, per poi usare su di lui un misericordioso Anatema che Uccide.  
Ogni volta, quando finalmente il senso di terrore cominciava a svanire, Terence non poteva fare a meno di osservare il ragazzo al suo fianco, il suo corpo caldo e invitante. Ogni volta si chiedeva se dovesse scappare da lui, se dovesse almeno tentare. Ogni volta si sdraiava di nuovo e abbracciava stretto Harry, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli spettinati e avvinghiandosi a lui, come per trattenerlo il più possibile vicino a sé.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquila Rossa:
> 
> Ho messo il nome in italiano, ma in ceco sarebbe Červený Orel e, sebbene esista un posto con questo nome, a Praga... no, non è quello! Nemmeno ci assomiglia!  
> In realtà il nome del locale preferito da Václav e soci è una specie di mia protesta personale contro un altro locale, l'Aquila Nera, (Černý Orel), che una volta era un gran bel posto!  
> Ricordo ancora che, durante l'alluvione del 2002, dal momento che il locale era sott'acqua fino [all'arcata superiore dell'ingresso](http://www.pragueweddings.com/shared/galerie/15296/thumb_1346158083_1000_1000_1.jpg?size=600&sizeapp=true), i proprietari avevano affisso un simpatico cartello che diceva qualcosa tipo "Siamo chiusi. Siamo a farci una nuotata!".  
> All'interno erano anche presenti, sui muri, le tacche di dove era arrivata l'acqua durante le varie alluvioni...  
> Era talmente bello, simpatico, alla buona ma con ottimi piatti, che anche lo scrittore Sergej Luk'janenko lo ha usato per farci incontrare i suoi personaggi (parlo della serie di libri dei Guardiani della notte...).  
> Bene... non andateci! Non è più il posto che era un tempo. Non è più simpatico e alla buona! E' diventato un ristorante italo-ceco, modaiolo e con piatti passabili dai prezzi troppo alti... quindi niente Aquila Nera, cambiamo colore, che è meglio!


End file.
